The Language of Flower
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: ."Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU. STEM 8!
1. And Then There's Thursday Again

The Languange of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS!

Oke, jadi Helen lagi baca-baca lagi komik Doraemon dan ada cerita Nobita ama bunga dandelion. Karena terpukau (?) ama perkataan sang dandelion yang ini: "Anak-anak hidup mandiri. Terbang ke dunia yang luas. Mengembangkan bunga yang indah." akhirnya Helen berusaha nyari bahasa bunga malamnya (ngga nyambung ama kisah dandelion..). Helen cuma tau beberapa bahasa bunga doang. Tapi ternyata abis liat di 2 website, wikipedia dan wordpress punya seseorang, bahasa bunga itu bagus banget! Akhirnya yang tadi siang Helen pengen banget bikin fic baru OneShot tapi ga punya ide, sekarang bisa bikin juga!

Ok, on to the story.

* * *

"Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah."

"Sebuah.. kisah?"

"Ya. Mau aku beri tahu kau satu-satu arti dari bunga-bunga itu atau kau buka kamusmu sendiri?"

**The Languange of Flower**

**By: Inuzumaki Helen**

**Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Main character: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku**

**I own nothing but the idea of this story**

Enjoy!

* * *

**First Stem: .. And Then There's Thursday Again  
**

"Hoahm.." Seorang gadis meregangkan tangannya sambil menguap lebar. Matanya sayu, samar-sama kantung hitam matanya bisa terlihat dan rambut berwarna merah muda-nya acak-acakan.

Gadis itu kemudian menengok pada jam kecil diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam 07:32. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk sendiri melihat waktu. Ia duduk diam diatas selimut yang berantakan sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mengambil handuk.

"Duh, punggungku sakit. Semalaman duduk meng-update database, ternyata jumlah anak-anak disana banyak juga ya.." gumam gadis itu. Ia berjalan terbungkuk-bungkuk menuju kamar mandi, sambil mengurut punggungnya yang sakit. "Hari ini aku bisa sarapan apa ya?"

-FLORIOGRAPHY-

Selesai mandi, tampang gadis itu menjadi lebih segar, walau kantung hitam matanya masih bisa terlihat samar-samar. Ia mengeringkan lengannya dengan handuk berwarna merah muda yang _matching_ dengan warna rambutnya. Sesekali, ia menggumamkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, ia keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Ketika ia sedang membuka-buka lemari makanan untuk mencari roti, matanya menangkap sebuah objek di teras belakang. Tersenyum, gadis itu berjalan menuju teras belakang -yang gordennya selalu dibuka- untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

GREK!

Gadis itu membuka pintu geser teras belakang rumahnya. Ia kemudian menunduk untuk melihat benda yang ditinggalkan di teras. Setangkai bunga. Violet Rose, lebih tepatnya. Ada sebuah kartu kecil berwarna ungu yang diikat di tangkai-nya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambil bunganya. Ia kemudian melepas ikatan pita ungu yang melilit kartu kecil tersebut dan mulai membaca isi kartunya.

_Sakura,_

_Selamat pagi. Tidur nyenyak? Kali ini aku mengirimimu bunga 'Violet Rose'. Aku membelinya pagi-pagi sekali. Heran juga ada toko bunga yang buka 24 jam. Kukira hanya toko kelontong dan sebagainya.. Bunganya bagus tidak? Kuharap kau menyukainya._

_-Anonymous-_

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menghela nafasnya. Bunga mulai datang sejak hari Kamis minggu lalu. Bunga dikirim setiap hari Kamis saja. Bunga Kamis lalu adalah sebuket bunga Lilac. Disertai kartu kecil berwarna lilac yang dililit pita berwarna lilac juga.

Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah vas bunga ramping berwarna biru metalik yang ia beli tahun lalu saat sedang pergi berwisata dengan teman-temannya ke sebuah gunung. Ia menatap bunga mawar berwarna ungu muda campur pink itu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia memasukkannya kedalam vas biru di hadapannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan vas biru tersebut di atas meja makan kacanya. Ia duduk di kursi putih tinggi di dekat meja. Matanya tak lepas menatap bunga mawar itu.

_"Cantik sekali.."_ batinnya. Ia memandangi bunga itu sambil tersenyum selama beberapa menit sampai..

TRRT!!

Handphone Sakura bergetar. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera bangkit untuk mengambil handphone-nya yang ia tinggalkan di pantry. Ada sebuah SMS masuk.

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**SAKURA! Kau dmna? Ini udah hampir jam 8 loh! Cpat ksni, anak2 udah hampir dtg smua loh!**

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Ah iya! Kerja! Tapi aku belum sarapan.. Beli di jalan sajalah!" kata Sakura. Ia kemudian kalang kabut mengambil keperluan untuk kerjanya yang belum sempat ia siapkan semalam. Buku, alat tulis dan dompetnya tak lupa ia ambil. Setelah memakai sepatunya, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari rumahnya.

* * *

Sakura memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah besar bertingkat 2. Ia mengambil tas-nya dan langsung membuka pintu ketika melihat sudah sedikit anak-anak yang datang tinggal 1-2 orang. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya, menguncinya dan langsung lari menuju pintu masuk rumah itu.

"Sakura-sensei!" seru seorang anak laki-laki. Sakura membalikkan badannya, sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Oh, Konohamaru! Datang juga kau," jawab Sakura. Anak bernama Konohamaru itu berjalan mendekat pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Tak ada kerjaan saja. Lagipula ada PR Akutansi yang belum selesai," kata Konohamaru.

"Akutansi? Konohamaru kelas berapa sih? Kok sudah belajar akutansi?" tanya Sakura bingung. Perasaan dulu pertama kali ia mendapat pelajaran akutansi itu waktu kelas 1 SMA. Sementara Konohamaru kan..

"Kelas 2 SMP! Masa' sensei lupa melulu sih!?" tanya Konohamaru gemas.

"Eh iya ya. 2 SMP. Sensei lupa melulu!" Sakura tertawa. Ia kemudian melihat seorang anak perempuan disamping Konohamaru. "Hanabi ada PR apa lagi?" tanyanya.

Anak bernama Hanabi itu mendongak. "Euh.. Lagi ngga ada PR. Aku cuma mau main aja kesini," jawab Hanabi.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Neechan-mu sudah berangkat kerja ya?" Kakak perempuan Hanabi, Hinata, adalah sahabat Sakura sejak SD. Sekarang Hinata bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah kantor surat kabar.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja sekarang?" usul Hanabi.

"Oh iya ya. Ayo, masuk!" Sakura memutar kenop pintu kayu itu. Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah temannya, Tenten, yang sedang berurusan dengan seorang anak TK.

"Ah, Sakura! Lapor dulu sana. Ino ada di lantai 2," kata gadis bercepol dua itu. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah bola dan tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam lengan seorang anak TK, yang kakinya ada di pipi Tenten. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat perilaku anak itu.

"Konohamaru, Hanabi, sensei ke atas dulu ya. Kalian gabung saja sama teman-teman yang lain," kata Sakura. Konohamaru dan Hanabi mengangguk. Mereka lalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan Tenten dan anak TK itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" Sakura menawarkan bantuan pada Tenten.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku.. bisa.. sendi- Chouji! Bolanya jangan dimakan!" teriak Tenten ketika melihat anak TK dihadapannya sudah memegang sebuah bola baru dan berusaha memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Tenten dengan cepat mengambil bola kecil itu dan melemparnya.

* * *

TOK TOK!

"Masuk!" seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Sakura mendorong pintu terbuka.

"Ino-"

"Ah, Sakura. Kebetulan. Tolong aku merapikan arsip ini sesuai abjad!" kata Ino sambil tetap meletakkan arsip-arsip sesuai abjad.

"Ino, aku hanya-"

"Sesuai abjad lho!" kata Ino, suaranya agak ditekankan sekarang. Sakura menghelas nafas dan berlutut untuk menyusun arsip di rak bagian bawah.

"Ino, aku kesini hanya mau lapor," kata Sakura.

Ino menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Oh. Oh. Oh.. Baiklah. Tapi kau tetap harus menolongku dalam hal ini!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Iya, iya, nona Yamanaka.."

"Sepertinya hari ini berisik sekali ya. Banyak yang datang?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku belum lihat belakang-belakang. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah meng-update database semalam," lapor Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

"Hm. Baguslah. Ada berapa anak semuanya?"

"124 anak total. Dari TK A sampai 2 SMA," kata Sakura. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari arsip-arsip ditangannya.

"Kemana 3 SMA?"

"Mereka kan mau ujian, jadi mereka mencari tempat yang lebih tenang dan damai."

"Heh, tapi 124 anak itu banyak juga ya. Apa aku harus membeli rumah baru?"

"Jangan buang-buang uang lah, Ino. Segini juga muat 124 anak, dengan 5 sensei," jawab Sakura.

"Benar juga katamu. Nah, rak kedua sudah selesai! Bagaimana rak ketiga?" tanya Ino.

"Sebentar lagi.. Nah, selesai! Sekarang, boleh aku pergi? Aku harus membantu Konohamaru mengerjakan akutansi. Belum lagi anak-anak lain," kata Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah. Selamat mengajar!" kata Ino.

"Kapan kau keluar dan mengajar?"

"Nanti jam 9."

* * *

Sakura sampai di lantai 1. Ia melihat anak-anak SD yang sedang berlari-lari dengan Tenten dibelakang mereka mengejar, dan anak-anak TK yang dengan antusiasnya sedang mendengar seorang pemuda berambut pirang bercerita.

"Naruto memang pintar mengurus anak-anak," batin Sakura tentang temannya itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebenarnya, apa sih pekerjaan Sakura? Sakura bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah tempat penjagaan/penitipan anak milik Ino. Anak-anak yang datang ke sana adalah anak-anak yang ditinggal orangtua-nya pergi bekerja. Ada juga anak-anak yang datang hanya untuk menyelesaikan PR mereka. Tempat penjagaan anak yang Ino beri nama 'Rookie Daycare' itu sudah berdiri sejak 5 tahun lalu. Guru-guru disana tidak berubah-ubah semenjak 5 tahun. Ada Sakura sendiri, Ino, Tenten, Naruto dan seorang lagi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju belakang rumah untuk menemui Konohamaru. Saat sudah sampai, ia melihat Konohamaru sedang tekun mengerjakan PR-nya dengan seseorang. Sakura langsung mengenali orang itu sebagai guru yang paling pintar di Daycare itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Pagi, Sasuke. Konohamaru PR-nya seperti apa sih?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menengok sebentar kemudian kembali mengawasi Konohamaru menulis.

"PR praktek. Disuruh buat pembukuan untuk 2 bulan dari soal di buku teks. Biasalah, Anko-sensei kan suka ngasi PR banyak," jawab Konohamaru sambil terus menulis. Matanya tidak lepas dari angka-angka yang ditulisnya.

"Mau ikut kubantu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah, sensei. Sasuke-sensei sudah membantuku. Tinggal 12 hari lagi kok," kata Konohamaru.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku mengecek anak-anak lain dulu ya," kata Sakura. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Baru berjalan selangkah, ia membalikkan badan.

"Eh, Kiba ada dimana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendongak. "Kiba? Lagi main di luar sama si bocah Aburame itu," jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk terima kasih dan keluar untuk menemui Kiba dan Aburame.

* * *

"Ah.. Ayah bagaimana sih? Kan sudah kubilang aku sibuk disini.. Terpaksa aku kirim orang deh," keluh Ino sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. Saat ia sedang bicara sendiri, Sasuke lewat di hadapannya. Seketika, sebuah ide muncul. Cepat-cepat ia memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" seru Ino. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Ino. Ino memberi isyarat agar Sasuke segera ke tempatnya. Sasuke mendekat dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sas, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Ino balik.

"Boleh saja sih. Memang ada apa?"

-FLORIOGRAPHY-

"HEEH!? Aku!?" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Tolong! Ayahku tiba-tiba ada urusan dengan adiknya di Tsuchi dan aku sibuk sekali disini! Tolong!" Ino memohon-mohon.

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Tapi aku tak akan bisa sendirian. Toko bunga milik keluargamu kan akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak pengunjung. Aku bakal kewalahan sendiri," kata Sakura.

Ino tersenyum. "Oh, tenang saja. Aku mengutus Sasuke untuk menjaga toko juga," katanya bangga.

"SASUKE!?" teriak Sakura lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Memang dia mengerti apa tentang bunga!?"

"Dia bisa bekerja sebagai kasir. Dia kan ahli matematika dan sebagainya. Sudahlah tak usah khawatir!" ujar Ino santai.

"Tak usah khawatir katamu!? Bagaimana nasibmu, Tenten dan Naruto mengurus anak-anak liar ini!? 5 sensei saja kewalahan..!"

"Sudah kubilang tak usah khawatir! Nah, sekarang.." Ino mendorong Sakura menuju pintu, mengambil sepatu Sakura dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Kau jaga tokoku saja, ya? Semoga berhasil!" seru Ino sebelum ia menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sakura terbengong sendiri di luar dengan sepatu di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka lagi, menampakkan sosok Naruto dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Ino-chan bilang, kalian jangan merusak toko!" katanya riang.

Alis Sakura terpaut. "Apa-apaan dia!? Loh? Ino mana, Naru?" tanya Sakura sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Lagi perang mulut dengan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya yang banyak omong sih Ino.. Shika hanya menjawab dengan malas. Heran deh, padahal sudah mau UN tapi kok masih santai begitu ya si Shika?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Shika kan jenius, Naru. Sudah ya, aku mau ke toko Ino dulu. Ja!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik.

"Ja, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto. Ia kemudian menutup pintu, diiringi dengan teriakan, "Shino! Kumbangmu berserakan dimana-mana!" dari Naruto.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

_"Apa iya mereka bertiga bakal baik-baik saja?" _batin Sakura. "Anak-anak TK dan SD kan-". Gumaman Sakura terputus oleh sebuah klakson mobil. Sakura menoleh.

"Hoi! Ayo cepat naik!" kata Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sasuke? Kukira kau sudah kesana duluan?"

"Aku bakal kelabakan kalau tidak ada kau," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." Sakura memasukkan kunci mobilnya kedalam tas-nya dan membuka pintu mobil BMW M3 Sedan berwarna silver milik Sasuke. Sakura tak pernah heran dengan bagaimana Sasuke bisa mempunyai BMW dengan gaji hanya dari Daycare. Sasuke anak orang kaya.. Yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa yang anak orang kaya lakukan di Daycare? Maksudnya, kenapa ia bekerja di Daycare? Seingat Sakura, Sasuke itu laki-laki yang tidak suka dengan anak-anak, beda dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Naruto. Naruto gampang dekat dengan anak-anak.

* * *

"Um.. Sasuke?" panggil Sakura ketika ia sudah selesai memilih bunga untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Hn?"

"Kau dipaksa Ino untuk menjaga toko ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

_"Sasuke seperti biasa.. Minim bicara! Sudahlah, toh sudah kodratnya dia seperti itu,"_ pikir Sakura. Ia kemudian merapikan tatanan bunga-bunga di depannya.

"Aku jadi terpikir lagi tentang pengirim bunga itu.." gumam Sakura. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura, membuatnya kaget.

"I-iya?"

"Ah, saya mengangetkan Anda ya? Maaf!" kata seorang pria muda.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Itu, saya mau mencari bunga yang pas untuk pacar saya. Kami sedang bertengkar dan saya mau minta maaf. Saya payah dalam hal begini jadi saya minta tolong untuk mencarikan bunga yang cocok," kata pria berambut silver itu.

_"Aduh, aku sendiri tidak paham soal begitu!"_ batin Sakura.

Melihat Sakura bingung, Sasuke segera meninggalkan meja kasir dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orang ini sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya dan mau meminta maaf dengan bunga. Tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali soal bunga yang pantas untuk meminta maaf! Aku hanya tahu soal mawar merah saja.." bisik Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Untuk meminta maaf.." Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya melewati bahu si pria. ".. Bagaimana kalau Purple Hyacinth?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tercengang. Dia saja tidak tahu yang mana yang namanya Purple Hyacinth!

Pria itu tampak berpikir. "Seperti apa bunganya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati pria itu dan mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna ungu yang bentuknya mirip dengan bunga terompet kecil. Satu tangkai berisi kira-kira 8 bunga.

Sasuke memberikan bunga itu pada pria tersebut. "Hanya bunga itu yang saya tahu memiliki arti 'Maafkan aku'," ucap Sasuke.

Pria itu meneliti bunga itu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Saya ambil bunga ini 2 batang!" ujarnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil sebatang lagi. Sedikit lega karena Sasuke telah membantunya keluar dari permasalahan 'bunga yang pas'.

"Saya juga ingin bunga yang mengatakan bahwa saya rindu padanya," kata pria itu.

"Saya tahu 1 bunga," kata Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah rak berisi berbagai macam bunga berwarna pink dan mengambil setangkai. Ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

"Pink Camellia. 'Aku rindu padamu'," kata Sasuke.

Pria bermasker itu mengamati bunga yang ukurannya agak besar itu sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, saya ambil setangkai saja," katanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja kasir, diikuti pria tersebut.

"Semuanya 31 ryo," kata Sasuke. Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan mengambil bunga-bunga-nya, yang sudah Sakura tata rapi di sebuah buket.

"Terima kasih ya. Omong-omong, nama saya Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Mungkin saya akan kesini lebih sering lagi, memandang pacar saya suka sekali dengan bunga.." kata pria bernama Kakashi itu. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"Terima kasih. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan!" seru Sakura ketika Kakashi sudah ada di depan pintu. Kakashi berbalik sedikit dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia kemudian keluar toko.

Ditinggal sendiri, tak ada pengunjung, toko sunyi sepi, Sakura berusaha untuk mencari bahan bicara yang pas untuk dibicarakan dengan Sasuke. Tak perlu berpikir keras, Sakura sudah menemukannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak tentang bunga?" tanya Sakura.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aneh saja. Uchiha Sasuke tahu tentang bahasa bunga. Darimana kau belajar bahasa bunga?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tanteku juga buka usaha bunga. Waktu aku kecil, aku suka dijejali bahasa-bahasa bunga," jawab Sasuke.

"Hoo..". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Aneh juga, Sakura sudah mengenal dan berteman dengan Sasuke semenjak mereka SD, tapi ternyata masih banyak yang Sakura tidak tahu tentang Sasuke.

"Kau juga.." kata Sasuke. Sakura menoleh. ".. Kau kan perempuan. Kenapa kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bunga?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Hei, kau ini! Aku bukan perempuan yang benar-benar _clueless_ soal bunga! Aku tahu beberapa jenis bunga, hanya saja aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan bahasa bunga. Diberi bunga saja aku sudah senang, kok!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura baru saja memasuki halaman rumah _slash_ Daycare itu -diikuti Sasuke- ketika 2 sosok pirang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Teme!"

"Sakura!"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" seru Naruto dan Ino bersamaan. Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat kekompakan duo onar itu. Sasuke, tanpa di aba-aba sudah mengikuti Naruto ke arah halaman belakang rumah. Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat, Ino menyeret Sakura menuju sebuah pohon. Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon besar tersebut.

"Kudengar kau punya _secret admirer_, ya?" tanya Ino langsung, membuat muka Sakura memerah.

"Da-darimana kau tau i-itu?" tanya Sakura gagap. Tidak biasanya ia gagap seperti itu. Ino kenal benar dengan sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka lahir (kira-kira begitulah yang Ino deklarasikan). Ia tahu benar apa saja yang bisa membuat Sakura memerah mukanya.

"Jangan anggap remeh, ya. Aku punya sumber terpercaya!" kata Ino bangga.

"Siapa?"

"Tenten."

Sakura mendengus. "Lalu kau sebenarnya mau ngomong apa?" tanyanya.

Ino terlihat berpikir sesaat. Dahinya berkerut. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Aku hanya mau konfirmasi saja. Sudah ya!" katanya. Ia melambai pada Sakura dan langsung pergi menuju pintu masuk rumah. Sesaat sebelum ia masuk, ia melongokkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga tokoku, ngomong-ngomong," katanya.

"Ah. I-iya. Sama-sama," balas Sakura. Ino tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura menghelas nafas. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah perginya Naruto dengan Sasuke tadi.

_"Sepertinya _pep-talk_ mereka lebih panjang daripada punyaku.."_ pikir Sakura.

Ia mengangkat bahu dan langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya. Hari sudah malam. Ino berjanji padanya, jika tokonya sudah selesai diurus dan sudah ditutup, Sakura dan Sasuke boleh langsung pulang. Tapi mereka pikir mereka akan ke Daycare dulu. Ada beberapa anak yang biasanya disitu sampai pukul 8.30 malam. Tapi hari itu orangtua anak-anak tersebut pulang lebih awal, jadi mereka tak perlu menitipkan anak-anak mereka sampai semalam itu.

Saat Sakura sudah di dalam mobilnya, handphone-nya berdering. Ia mengeluarkan handphone Sony Ericsson K750i-nya dari dalam tas dan membaca sebuah SMS dari Ino.

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**Boleh aku tbak-tbak siapa secret admirer-mu itu? :D**

_"Ukh, Ino! Kukira dia hanya konfirmasi saja! Masih ada chapter selanjutnya toh!" _Sakura lalu mengetik balasannya.

Di dalam Daycare, handphone Sony Ericsson S500i-nya berdering. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar handphone-nya itu, meninggalkan sup yang sedang dimasak.

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**Terserah..**

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa ragu, ia mengetik balasan dan 'hipotesa'-nya.

Sementara di sisi Sakura, ia tak begitu peduli pada apa yang akan dibilang Ino seterusnya. Ketika ia sedang memindah perseneling, handphone-nya berbunyi. Dengan diiringi helaan nafas, Sakura membuka SMS dari Ino. Tapi, SMS dari Ino kali ini bukan SMS biasa, yang biasanya Sakura jawab ogah-ogahan. SMS Ino yang satu ini langsung membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu membaca kalimat pertama dari SMS-nya.

To Be Continue~Pour Etre Continuer~Para Ser Continúa~Per Essere Continuare

Intinya: BERSAMBUNG!!

* * *

EheheheHEHEHEHE..!!! *dilempar pipa* Akhirnya chappie 1 kelar juga! Abis lama cuti (??), akhirnya Helen balik lagi dengan fic satu ini! Hahaha..! Helen tadinya mau bikin ini OneShot, trus berubah jadi TwoShots, trus berubah lagi jadi ThreeShots. Akhirnya, Helen diambang TwoShots dan ThreeShots. Liat aja deh ntar..

Dari chapter 1, main pairing dan summary-nya, ceritanya bisa ketebak banget ya? Duh Helen.. kalo buat fic ya mbok yang _unpredictable_ gitu loh..

**Maap sebelomnya salah! **Setting disini iya **Hari Kamis**. Tapi hari ini, anak-anaknya lagi pada libur. Ada libur nasional gitu.. Gomen!

REVIEW, pretty please? How many pretties do I have to add before I put the word 'please'? And how many sprinkles and cherries do I have to put on top of it?

_November 25, 2008, 19:00 pm_

This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen.**


	2. The Heartbreaking Laugh

The Languange of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS!

BALES REVIEW DULU, YOK!

**Hyacinthoides**: Makasi udah review ya kak! Nama kakak disebut langsung ge-er! Wehehe..! Hyacinthoides itu kan ada 6 macam. General Hyacinthoides (warnanya apa ga tau. Artinya **'Ketergesaan, duka cita atau bunga yang dipersembahkan untuk Apollo'**), Blue Hyacinthoides (artinya **'Kesetiaan'**), Purple Hyacinthoides (artinya **'Maafkan aku atau duka cita'**), Red or pink Hyacinthoides (artinya **'Permainan'**), White Hyacinthoides (artinya **'Kecantikan atau aku berdoa untukmu'**) dan Yellow Hyacinthoides (artinya **'Cemburu'**). Begitulah.. Yang artinya terima kasih itu yang warnanya apa ya, kak?

**dilia shiraishi**: Makasi udah review, kouhai-ku tersayang!! *piring berterbangan* Iya, iya, spoiler abis. Masa sih punya lo spoiler juga? Tenang, disini ada Sai kok. PERAN BESAR pula! Neji cuma numpang lewat nama doang tapinya.. Hehe.. Tapi nama Neji ga muncul di chapter ini. Tapi mungkin Neji bakal nampang di chapter depan..

**Chika the Deidara's Lover**: Makasi udah review! Duh, summary-nya spoiler banget ya? Abis ga bisa mikir summary yang lebih keren! Ahahaha..! Sasuke bisa bahasa bunga emang keajaiban dunia ke-16!

**Mayu Asuka**: Makasi udah review! Oooh.. I lop yu tu, Asuka-chan!! 10 chapter? Whoa. Apa Helen sanggup bikin segitu ya? Threeshots nyasar jadi Tenshots (ada gitu yang namanya Tenshots?).. Tapi makasi loh udah setia baca fic-fic-ku! Arigatou gozaimasu! Cara nge-post fic? Loh? Bukannya udah pernah aku kasi tau ya lewat FS? Ntar deh aku kasi tau lewat FS lagi aja deh ya.

**kawaii-haruna**: Makasi udah review! Helen browsing google dong! Gampang kok dapetnya! Helen punya document-nya sendiri di laptop. Dari 2 website itu, wikipedia ama blog punya orang. Iya, Chouji kan masih TK jadi apa aja dimasukin.. Lha wong udah gede juga apa aja dimasukin? *digiles Chouji*

**kakkoii-chan**: Makasi udah review! Ehehe.. iya itu salah. Maap! Udah di-edit kok. Hehe.. Kalo gitu, tunggu bahasa-bahasa bunga lain di kota, maksud Helen, di chapter ini dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya.. dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, dan se- *dibekep Kiba duluan* (Kiba??)

**Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**: Makasi udah review, neechan-ku tersayang! Iya, harus kuakui, emang tema-nya amat sangat girly.. Tapi kan aku cewe, udah kodrat-nya kalo nulis begini! *dilempar centong* Iya dong, Unrevealed is the best! Ehehe.. iya dong. Minjem disclaimer mereka sekalian. Softer side of an Uchiha? Heuheu.. mari kita lihat selembut apa Uchiha satu ini! By the way, Unrevealed juga memperlihatkan softer side of this Uchiha kan? Oiya, makasi ramalan tarotnya, loh, neechan!

**Kosuke Seiichiro**: Jah, niisan.. nge-review cuma dua kalimat doang. Ga papa deh, yang penting udah niisan review! Hehe.. Makasi udah review!

**x Hinamori Sakura x**: Makasi udah review! Ahaha..! Fic classic? Hehehe.. Ga ngebosenin? MAKASI BANYAK!!

**Dani D'mile**: Makasi udah review ya, kak! Iyalah enakan Sasuke yang calm dan nerangin bahasa bunga. Naru mah nerangin-nya pasti sambil tereak. Sakura malah jadi tambah ga ngerti!

**Aika Uchiha**: Makasi udah review! Ho? Suka baca fic-ku? MAKASI BANYAK BANGET!! Dan makasih fave-nya! YM? Udah Helen kasih. Cek review reply ya! Ato liat aja di profile Helen. Fic-fic SasuSaku-ku yang lain? Ada 3 lagi. **Do You Really?, A Confession **dan **Ada Cinta**. Ada Cinta itu punya temen sebenernya. Dia numpang di account Helen.

**Darbi Arks XIII**: Makasi udah review! Ahahaha..! Dari summary aja udah mantap? Hehehe.. Haduh, sabar, nak! Kok kaya'nya kamu histeris banget sih? Hahahaha!! Tapi makasi loh udah review dengan kata-kata kaya' fangirl yang ngeliat Sasuke! Jadi semangat nih!

**puteeChan-ol-pake-kompie-skula**: Iya iya lo OL di kompie sekolah.. Omjay kaga ngeliatin apa? Anyway, makasi udah nge-ripyu, Puddi! Apa segitu bagusnya kah? Makasi ya! Oiya, makasi juga udah ngedoain gue! SEMUANYA! puteeChan tadi pas sholat ngedoain Helen biar bisa jadian ama gebetan Helen loh! Wahaha..!! You're the best, Puddi!

**dark aphrodite**: Makasi udah review! Ga papa kok, telat pun yang penting nge-review. Hahaha! Sasuke-nya manis kali! Kalo imut, kakak cubit-cubit aja tuh si Sasu! Ampe lebam, ya! *digetok Sasuke* Sasuke jadi guru mah harus selalu dijauhkan dari mara bahaya (baca: murid-murid cewek terutama yang SMP dan SMA).

**Tambal Panci**: Makasi udah review! Kenapa namamu 'Tambal Panci'? Suka nambel panci *dilahap*? Hari Sabtu sekolah Helen libur kok. Sekolahmu emang ngga libur?

**oondagubrakitachi**: Tengkyu, tengkyuuu..!! Klise gimana, ndy? Eh, bedewe, lo tiap hari bawa laptop terus ya ke sekolah, biar bisa ngerjain LenKaho-nya! Jadi.. mo pake lagu apa nih? Ngomong-ngomong, makasi udah review!

**Panik-kok-di-disko**: Makasi udah review, kak! Iya, bahasa bunga kan emang keren banget! Dalem tapi manis! Hehehe..

**P. Ravenclaw**: Makasi udah review! Hehe.. tuh kan so sweet banget kan? Eh, yang so sweet itu bahasa bunga-nya, Sasuke-nya apa fic-nya? Maaf ya namamu aku spasi abis titik. Abis kalo ga di spasi ga bakal muncul.

**Muggie: New Name**: Makasi udah review, Muggie! Wah, engkau memakai nama pemberianku! Ralat, maksudnya, pemberian Flack. Kan dia yang pertama manggil kamu Muggie? Terharu juga.. Hiksu.. Ga papa OOT, yang penting review. Ahahaha..! Bangga amat kamu ama nama 'Muggie'!

**Phillip William-Wammy**: Makasi udah review! Iya, iya, kamu reviewer ke-20! Dan target review Helen di chapter 1 kalo bisa adalah 20 dan berkat kamu, chapter 2 muncul deh! Hehe.. Sasuke, mau ga tuh ajarin Wammy bahasa bunga?

**nozomi. sora**: Makasi udah review! Makasi, makasi! Hehehe.. Maaf ya namamu aku spasi abis titik. Kalo ga di spasi ntar namamu ga muncul soalnya..

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review, stevie! Makasi, makasi! CDWeb udah Helen review tuh! CDWeb juga mantap!

**Nakamura arigatou**: Makasi udah review! Ehehe.. makasi! Gara-gara baca Doraemon, nih! XXX udah aku review tuh!

Huhuhu.. makasi yang udah review di chapter 1! MAKASI BANYAK SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA BANYAK DI DUNIA INI! *lebay? Bukan Helen namanya kalo ga lebay*

Dan.. INI DIA UPDATEAN-NYA, epribodeh!

A/N: Disini Konoha itu kota, bukan desa. Dan disini itu AU besar-besaran (?) jadi ngga ada ninja-ninjaan.

* * *

**The Languange of Flower**

**By: Inuzumaki Helen**

**Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Main character: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku**

**I own nothing but the idea of this story**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Second Stem: The Heartbreaking Laugh**

Sakura berusaha memahami setiap kata yang terkandung dalam SMS yang baru saja Ino kirim ke handphone-nya. Ia mendekatkan layar handphone ke matanya. Ia membaca setiap kata di dalam SMS Ino perlahan dan keras-keras. Setelah yakin bahwa nama orang 'itu' lah yang ditulis oleh Ino, Sakura tertawa. Tertawa yang lebih menjurus ke tertawa sarkastik. Sedetik kemudian, ia berteriak kencang, sendiri di dalam mobilnya.

* * *

Esok paginya, setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil, Sakura langsung melesat menuju kantor _slash_ kamar Ino yang terletak di lantai 2 Rookie Daycare.

**BRAK!**

Sakura mendorong pintu kayu kantor Ino terbuka. Angin yang dibuat dari terdorongnya pintu tadi membuat berhelai-helai kertas jatuh ke lantai. Ada sehelai kertas yang menempel di muka Ino. Ino mengambilnya sambil menahan amarah.

"APAAN SIH!?" bentak Ino marah. Ia kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang tadi berterbangan.

"KAU YANG APAAN SIH!" Sakura balas membentak Ino. Ino kaget dan melongokkan kepalanya melewati meja kerjanya. Sakura berjalan menuju meja Ino dengan langkah berat. _"Uh-oh.."_ batin Ino. _"Membentak, nada tinggi, langkah berat.. Aku salah ngomong. Lagi!"_.

Sakura sampai di depan meja Ino. Di tangannya sudah ada handphone-nya. Ia menggenggam erat handphone-nya itu dan menunjukkan layarnya pada Ino.

"Apa maksud SMS ini!?" tanya Sakura setengah teriak. Ino berdiri, merapikan baju dan rambutnya, menarik nafas, lalu mendekatkan matanya pada layar handphone Sakura.

"Ah, SMS kemarin ya? Kau tau lah maksudnya!" kata Ino. Ia kemudian pura-pura sibuk dengan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

Sakura memandang Ino sinis. Ia tak percaya temannya baru saja berkata 'Kau tau lah maksudnya'. Ia tak pernah mengerti arti sebenar SMS itu!

"Aku tak pernah paham arti SMS satu ini," ucap Sakura, nada suaranya sudah mulai menurun. Mendengar suara Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tenang, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah jelas kan aku jawab apa. Kau tinggal membacanya perlahan. Aku hanya menjawab namanya saja kok, tak ada yang lain," jawab Ino enteng.

Sakura melotot. "Aku dan 'dia' tak ada hubungan khusus apa-apa! Kami hanya teman!" kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Sumpah!"

"Demi?"

".. Aku tidak boleh bersumpah demi blablabla blablabla," kata Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas. Ia lalu mendorong Sakura menuju pintu keluar. "Kenapa kau histeris soal seperti itu? Itu kan hanya hipotesa," kata Ino.

"Soal itu.. kau tahu kan aku ini orangnya histerisan. Dan lagi aku sudah sebal dengan sifatmu yang asal-asalan itu!" kata Sakura sambil badannya di dorong oleh Ino.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku. Sekarang, murid-murid sudah menunggumu dibawah," Ino mendorong Sakura sampai keluar ruangan. "Selamat mengajar!"

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup Ino.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dengan sebal, menatap pintu yang dengan barbar-nya dibanting di depan mukanya. Sambil tetap memasang tampang sebal, ia berjalan menuju tangga dan turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

"Huah.. Dasar Ino!"

"Ino kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura kaget.

"Naruto! Ino mengeluarkan hipotesa asal lagi. Bikin sebal!" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh.. Eh iya, Sakura-chan, ada seseorang di luar yang mau bertemu denganmu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. Sakura memandang pintu tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih, Naru," ujarnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah melewati beberapa rintangan seperti anak-anak SD yang berlari-larian dengan anak TK, anak SMP yang sedang membawa PR-PR-nya dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas dan terpeleset jatuh, dan juga Kiba yang berlari-lari memutari Sakura tanpa alasan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan pintu. Perjalan dari tangga menuju pintu ia rasa seperti perjalanan blok A sampai blok F.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu berwarna biru Navy di depannya. Di jalan setapak menuju pintu, terlihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri diam sambil melihat awan. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berjalan menghampiri sosok itu. Sebelum Sakura sempat menyapa orang itu, orang itu sudah menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ohayou, Sakura," sapa orang itu.

"Ohayou, Sai. Ada apa kesini?" balas Sakura.

"Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dan akhirnya hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengambil udara segar. Sedang memikirkan mau kemana, terbesit keinginan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Jadi, begitulah.." ujar orang itu, Sai, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh.. Eh iya, bagaimana kabar lukisanmu yang dipamerkan di Itali itu?" tanya Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sukses. Bahkan Presiden Itali berpikir untuk membeli lukisanku itu," jawab Sai.

"Lalu? Dibeli tidak?"

"Tidak. Memang sih harga yang dia berikan itu tinggi, secara presiden.. Tapi akhirnya aku tolak juga."

"Kenapa..?" tanya Sakura, agak kecewa juga mendengar temannya menolak kekayaan.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa lukisanku itu adalah lukisan yang kubuat supaya orang-orang seluruh dunia bisa menikmatinya. Kalau dibeli olehnya, orang-orang lain tak bisa melihatnya. Tur lukisanku kan belum selesai," jawab Sai enteng.

"Kau ini.. Kalau lukisanmu tur, kenapa kau tidak ikut? Itu kan lukisanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"_Nah.._ aku tidak betah pindah-pindah hanya dalam beberapa hari. Walau keliling dunia juga.. Lagipula aku punya urusan yang lebih penting disini," kata Sai. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah sebuah jendela lantai 2 Daycare itu.

"Kalau lukisanmu sudah pulang, aku boleh lihat ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu."

RRR!

Handphone Sakura berdering. Sakura mengecek caller-ID-nya. Ino.

_"Mau apa lagi dia?"_ pikir Sakura. Ia memencet 'Answer'.

"Halo?"

"Yang sedang bersama _secret admirer-nya_!" seru Ino dari seberang telepon. Sakura menjauhkan kupingnya dari telepon selama beberapa saat. Ia menoleh pada Sai yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sakura tersenyum dan menunjuk pada handphone-nya. Sai mengangguk. Sakura menjauh beberapa meter dari Sai.

"Dia bukan _secret admirer_-ku, Ino!" ucap Sakura, dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia bukan _secret admirer-_mu? Jangan-jangan kau berharap orang lain yang mengirimu bunga ya?" tanya Ino, mulai terdengar nada jahil di suaranya.

"Tentu saja! Sai bukan orang seperti itu, Ino, percayalah. Kau juga.. main menulis bahwa Sai adalah _secret admirer-_ku di SMS kemarin. Enak saja!" kata Sakura.

"Iya, aku tahu Sai bukan orang seperti itu. Kita kan sudah berteman dengannya hampir lama juga. Tapi kan ada kesempatan untuknya supaya berubah dan.." kata-kata Ino terpotong oleh Sakura yang duluan menjawab.

"Tidak akan terjadi! Bye!"

KLIK! Sakura memutuskan _line_. Di seberang, Ino menatap handphone-nya narnar dan balik mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya.

Di halaman, Sakura memasukkan handphone-nya kedalam sakunya dan berjalan mendekat pada Sai.

"Kau kan tinggal di luar kota, jadi selama disini.. mau jalan-jalan? Aku temani. Kau kan jarang kesini," Sakura menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sai berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling kota. Sai tampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh. Kalau kau bisa. Maksudku, kau kan masih kerja?" tanya Sai agak ragu sambil kembali memandang jendela di lantai 2.

"Ah, aku bisa minta cuti sehari ini ke Ino," ujar Sakura. Sakura bisa bersumpah bahwa ia melihat muka Sai memerah selama beberapa _microsecond_ ketika ia menyebut nama Ino. Tapi Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya. Hanya fatamorgana mungkin.

"Baiklah." Sai mengangguk setuju.

Sakura tersenyum. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat. Keheningan itu terpecah oleh Sakura yang menepuk kedua tangannya. "Oke. Baiklah. Aku akan.. minta izin Ino dulu," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu dengan canggung. Sai mengangguk.

Saat berbalik, berbagai pikiran mulai menjamah otak Sakura. _"Bagus, Sakura. Kenapa tiba-tiba canggung!?"_ pikiran Sakura berteriak.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada 4 pasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak dari halaman. Dan sorot mata mereka menunjukkan ketidaksukaan..

* * *

Sakura melempar tasnya ke sofa rumahnya yang berwarna krem. Ia menutup matanya, mengambil nafas kemudian..

BRUK!

Sakura membanting dirinya ke kasur. Ia menutup matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Konoha sudah berubah sebesar itu. Berjalan-jalan di kota besar yang dulu ia kenal sebagai kota kecil membuatnya cukup lelah. Ia sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. 3 bulan. Tidak, 7 bulan, mungkin?

Sakura menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya, menghalangi cahaya lampu. Ia diam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dan meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

_"Koin.. koin.."_ batin Sakura sambil meraba-raba meja kecil mencari koin. Terdengar sebuah kerincing kecil. Ia segera mengambilnya.

"Nah, kepala atau ekor, ya?" tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. Ia menggenggam koin itu selama beberapa saat sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian melemparnya tinggi-tinggi (sampai terpentok langit-langit). Ketika tinggi lemparan koin sudah sedada-nya, ia segera menangkap koin emas tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia melihat, sisi mana yang muncul.

"Kepala! Kepala itu.." Sakura berpikir selama beberapa saat. Sakura mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju sebuah CD player berwarna coklat miliknya yang terletak di depan tempat tidurnya. Ia memilih-milih berbagai CD dari tempatnya dan memasukkan 1 keping CD ke dalam player-nya. Terdengar intro dari sebuah lagu yang _up-beat_. Sakura berdiri. Ia kemudian bergerak mengikuti lagu.

Salah satu cara Sakura melepas lelah adalah dengan menari atau bermain instrumen kesayangannya, biola. Setiap ia lelah, ia akan melempar '_Deciding Coin_', koin khususnya untuk menentukan apa dia akan menari atau bermain biola. Kepala untuk menari, ekor untuk biola.

Selain menjadi guru di Daycare, Sakura juga instruktur koreografer di sebuah gym. Ibunya dulu juga seorang instruktur koreografer, maka mau tak mau Sakura sudah diajari menari dari kecil. Ia bisa menari apa saja tapi ia lebih suka menari hip-hop dan tango.

Sakura mematikan lagu setelah menari selama 3 menit. Ia hendak mengambil minum ketika ia melihat sesuatu di teras belakang. Dengan alis terangkat, ia membuka pintu geser terasnya.

GREK!

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika ia mendapati setangkai bunga mawar kuning tergeletak disitu, dengan sebuah kartu kuning yang diikat dengan pita kuning.

Sakura menatap bunga itu dengan bingung. Seingatnya ini hari Jum'at, bukan hari Kamis.

Bunga mawar kuning itu bagus. Terlihat manis dengan warna kuning cerahnya. Tapi Sakura merasa kesedihan yang tersimpan di dalam mawar itu. Sakura memandang awan yang sudah gelap dan langsung masuk kembali ke dalam.

Di dalam, ia duduk di sofa dan melepas ikatan pita pada kartu kuning (yang kali ini ukurannya agak lebih besar dari kartu-kartu sebelumnya) di tangkai bunga. Ia membuka kartu itu dan membaca isinya perlahan.

_I'm writing you a poem today,  
And don't know what to say.  
There's so much I wish to tell you,  
Each in a certain way._

_I want to tell you everything,  
Like the way I love you so.  
I know you'll never feel the same.  
A thought I'm saddened to know._

_I saw the way you talked to him.  
So happy.  
You won't be like that when you're with me.  
He'll never love you as much as I do,  
That, you refuse to see._

_I cannot tell you who I am,  
Or else you're sure to hate me so.  
But without me telling you my name,  
In your heart, you might already know_

** Maaf aku mengirim ini tidak pada harinya. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus memperlihatkan ini kepadamu.**

_-Anonymous-_

Sakura menatap kartu itu selama beberapa menit. Matanya tak henti berkedip bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari puisi diatas. Dia mengerti, ya. Tapi arti sebenarnya.. ia tidak begitu mengerti. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa ini adalah puisi tentang..

"Kecemburuan?" ucap Sakura pelan. Sakura kemudian membaca kalimat terakhir dari puisi tersebut.

_"In your heart, you might already know?"_ kutipnya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Di luar, seseorang mengawasi Sakura dalam kegelapan. Ia diam tanpa ekspresi. Setelah beberapa menit mengawasi Sakura, akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, di belakang sebuah pohon kecil.

To Be Continue~Pour Etre Continuer~Para Ser Continúa~Per Essere Continuare

Intinya: BERSAMBUNG!!

* * *

Chapter 2! Huee.. Jelek banget ni chapter! Ga jelas! Dikit banget, ya? Lagi mampet ide, nih! Ada yang punya nomor telepon sedot ide? *ga penting*

Senangnya minggu terakhir pelajaran komputer gurunya (baca: Omjay) ga ada! Akhirnya Helen ngorbanin main Sally's Spa, Crazy Taxi dan kawan-kawannya dan menyelesaikan chapter 2. Gyaa~ Dari sini gebetan Helen bisa keliatan!! Ahem.

Anyway, disini Sai itu temen mereka-mereka (baca: guru-guru Daycare) sejak SMP. Sai ama Sakura itu yang paling deket soalnya waktu tahun ajaran pertama SMP, mereka yang duluan kenalan. Sai tinggal di Amegakure. Jadi kan luar kota?

Oh ya, puisi diatas itu adalah sebuah puisi yang ditulis oleh **Alya Phoenix**. Itu nama ga tau nama asli apa cuma username doang. Aku dapet puisinya dari sebuah website puisi soalnya. Tapi itu puisi aku rubah-rubah juga kok.

Maafkan kalo' ada typo dan kawan-kawannya. Udah mau UKS (Ulangan Kelas Semester) kan soalnya, jadi pikiran kemana-mana.

Oke, abis baca, review ya! Review loh!

_December 2, 2008, 19:46 pm_

This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen.**


	3. The Facts and Falling In Love

The Language of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkan kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Lagu yang dinyanyiin Naruto itu I Miss You by Blink 182.

A/N: Sepertinya fic ini bakal lebih dari 4-5 chapter. Helen bener-bener ngga bisa bikin fic pendek!!

Di-UPDATE PADA ULANG TAHUN GEBETAN! Ahaha..!!

BALES REVIEW DULU, YOK!

**oondagubrakitachi**: Makasi udah review, ndy! Dan makasi atas fave-nya loh! Si Omjay itu.. kali beliau mau menikmati libur seminggu dulu. Ato karena saking baiknya, Omjay ngasi bebas seminggu karena ini minggu terakhir kita di hari biasa semester 1? Huaaa~ Ondy! UKS kita ada Seni Budaya!! Oiya, makasi lo fave-nya!

**Dani D'mile**: Makasi udah review, kak! Iya lah pendek.. mandek ide! Sai suka Ino? Hum.. lihat sajalah nanti (padahal udah ketauan). Bunga yang melambangkan kecemburuan cuma yellow rose doang yang kutau dan yellow rose itu bagus banget jadi ya ta' pake lah.. Sasuke kan emang udah gelo dari lahir? *digebuk Sasuke yang bekerjasama dengan fangirls-nya*

**Hyacinthoides**: Makasi udah review, kak! Hm.. coba deh aku liat di wikipedia dulu. Wah, link-nya? Udah ga tau dimana aku nemu itu!! Cuma aku kan simpen document word-nya.. Kakak mau aku kirim lewat e-mail aja?

**Mayu**: Makasi udah review! Iya, mikrosekon. Cepet banget aku aja sampe ga tau 1 mikrosekon itu seberapa cepet. Sakura emang ga telmi lah! Sapa bilang dia telmi? Furuki Kishimoto?? Heh? Alurnya emang sengaja aku bikin cepet sih. Soalnya pengen cepet-cepet selesai aja. Tapi kaya'nya ga bakal selesai cepet deh ni fic atu..

**kakkoii-chan**: Makasi udah review! Iya, sekarang lagi musim mampet ide. Udah mau UKS juga sih.. Ga heran pada fokus belajar. Sai suka Ino? Hehe.. liat aja ntar ya!

**Kosuke Seiichiro**: Makasi udah review! Wehe.. niisan ampe speechless begitu.. Niisan beneran speechless apa karena mulut penuh lagi makan duren!? Ayo, ngaku! *maksa* Makasi fave-nya, ya!

**Nakamura arigatou**: Makasi udah review! Yang merhatiin dari luar di _scene_ akhir? Hehe.. liat aja deh. Yang jelas bukan dia. OTW sekolah? Wah wah, aku mau OTW sekolah malah ngelanjutin tidur! Ohoho.. makasi banyak!

**puteeChan**: Makasi udah review, pud! Sasuke emang _appearance_-nya dikit di fic ini, tapi akhirnya dia banyak juga kok. Iya deh yang fangirl-nya Sasuke.. Pud, lo kelasnya dimana sih? Gue di hombes-nya Pe-A. Gila, ulangan dengan BAU KAMBING..!! Serasa di samping ada kambing yang lagi ngawasin gue ngerjain ulangan!

**Ana-cHan**: Makasi udah review! Wah, kau lebay juga. TOS DONG!! Benarkah? Oh, makasi! Sebenernya aku ga pusing-pusing amat ama UKS.. Tapi aku pusing gimana masuk 10 besar lagi! Sejak masuk SMP tuh nilai-nilai langsung pada main perosotan semua! Tapi Helen ga pusing ama UKS (kalo pusing gimana masuk 10 besar ya harus pusing ama UKS dong!). Info ni ya, Helen itu orangnya bener-bener ga pedulian. Ujian, nilai, remed, kelulusan.. ITU SEMUA HELEN MASA BODO AMAT! Ga tau kenapa, Helen tenang-tenang aja waktu temen-temen pada ribut ulangan ini ulangan itu, remed ini remed itu. Helen mah cuek-ayam aja!

**Faika Araifa**: Makasi udah review, kak! Akhirnya kakak review juga! Udah nunggu nih! *jongjoy nungguin review dari kakak di pojokan bareng Danny* Iya ya, Daycare itu ide baru disini. Tu ide tiba-tiba muncul aja gitu. TRING! Ahaha.. Iya sih, Ino itu kan anak pemilik toko bunga jadi ya pas aja gitu dipasangin ama bahasa bunga. Tapi memandang aku suka SasuSaku ya.. SaiIno? Tenang kak.. Aku tau kok kakak lagi suka ama SaiIno jadi tentu saja ADA! Emang udah ide-nya begitu kok tapinya..

**kawaii-haruna**: Makasi udah review! Sai suka Ino? Banyak amat yang ngira gitu.. Liat aja deh sendiri! Mungkin di chapter ini.. mungkin di chapter depan. Ga tau pasti sih. Oiya, makasi fave dan alert-nya, lho! Story ama author.

**dilia shiraishi**: Makasi udah review! Oh, my lovely kouhai! *piring kembali beterbangan* Iya lebih pendek. Selain surut ide, menjelang UKS, nyelesein di ruang komputer yang berisiknya minta ampun (Dilla yang dari tadi nyanyi 'That's How You Know' OST. Enchanted, Shiddiq yang ngeliat mulu gue lagi ngetik apaan, Abrar yang jalan-jalan melulu, gebetan Helen ngikut dibelakang Abrar..), gue emang lagi ga mood. Ga tau kenapa. Iya, iya. Maafkan senpai-mu yang ngga pandai dengan EYD ini.. Hiksu.. Abis dibaca lagi, ngeganjel aja gitu. Argh!! Manusiawi? Wow! Sas, lo dibilang manusiawi ama dilia! Ya kan Sasuke ga bisa liat tanda-tanda bahwa Sai itu (mungkin) suka ama Ino, jadi dia main asumsi aja sendiri. Sama aja kaya' gue, main asumsi aja. Neji muncul kok disini, tapi cuma jemput Tenten doang abis itu udah. Begitulah nasib Neji kalo di fanfic gue.. Harus merelakan ketenarannya dicopot sebentar.. *dijedukin ke bantal ama Neji*

**Chika the Deidara's Lover**: Makasi udah review! Iya, iya, masih tebakan! Janganlah sifat main asumsi milik Sasuke dan Helen menurun ke engkau. Ga baik itu! Wah, kalo Ino ngasi 'hipotesa' bahwa _secret admirer_-nya Sakura itu Lee, Sakura udah bukan cuma pingsan. Dia pingsan.. sambil menggelepar-gelepar dan keluar busa dari mulutnya! Oh, ternyata dia ada penyakit ayan.. *dijotos Sakura* Ahahaha..! Makasi ya fave author-nya!!

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review! Hidup dalam arti manusiawi kaya' kata dilia gitu? Ahahaha..!! Makasi banyak ya!

**TheSyaoranSakuraLover**: Makasi udah review! Hum.. liat aja deh! *padahal udah keliatan* Ahaha..!

**P. Ravenclaw**: Makasi udah review! Duh, ga papa. PR dan ulangan Helen menjelang UKS juga banyak banget. Kaya'nya guru-guru pada ngejar nilai-nilai yang kosong.. Kan? Kan? Puisinya keren kan? Helen juga pikir begitu waktu liat. Wew. Keren banget! Heh? Sasu sweet?! *digebuk Sasu karena ga percayaan*

**Muggie**: Makasi udah review! Yang bener itu harusnya: Aduh Sasuke! Karena kan dia yang suka main asumsi sendiri.. Yang akhir-akhir itu ya? Hehe.. liat aja ntar! Oya? Wah, terima kasih! Perasaan summary-nya biasa aja deh. Disclaimer-nya juga bagus ga? *ga nyambung* Iyo, iyo! Udah aku bilang terima kasih ke Flack!

**Phillip William-Wammy**: Makasi udah review! Ho? Chapter lebih panjang? Apa menurutmu chapter ini panjang? Karena menurut Helen sih ngga. Oh ya? Summary ama judulnya keren? Ah, biasa aja kok. Tapi makasi ya! Sedihnya, kamu bukan reviewer ke 40, tapi reviewer ke 41, yang otomatis ngebuat review TLoF masuk masa kepala 4 pertama! *apa si* Makasi lho! Dan makasi juga buat fave-nya!

**-mika-**: Makasi udah review! Singkat amat. Tapi makasi ya! Yang indah itu ceritanya apa bunganya? *nanya mulu*

**Darbi Arks XIII**: Makasi udah review! Ahaha..! Ga papa kok. Aku juga kalo review juga kadang males log-in. Iya, iya, nyante aja lagi! Review kapan aja juga boleh! Uehehe.. makasi banyak! Iya, iya, Sai yang di maksud ama Ino. Heran juga kenapa Sakura ampe kalap begitu. SasuSaku-nya kapan? Hm.. Aku juga ga tau sih. Aku nulis ngikutin aliran aja *aliran Jashin maksudnya?*. Ceritanya aku cuma udah ngerencanain opening-nya gimana, ending-nya gimana. Tinggal isi-nya aja. Ide isinya suka tiba-tiba muncul gitu. Nyampe bagian yang di summary? Maaf mengecewakanmu tapi **di bagian terakhir**! Yap, di terakhir-nya. Rada spoiler nih, summary-nya itu terjadi waktu Sakura udah tau siapa yang ngirimin dia bunga.

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review! Loh loh? Stevie juga pake 5 sekawan loh! Siapa ni yang review? Hehe.. Minta autograph? Mau sekalian ama foto Helen? Tapi foto Helen waktu bayi *dilempar gitar*. Ahaha..! Sasu kan emang suka main asumsi sendiri jadi cepet cemburuan. Iya, Helen bilang juga bagusan chapter 1. Selain lebih panjang, ide Helen waktu itu lagi ngga surut. Haha! Love you, too!

**Dhien Glocyanne**: Makasi udah review, yen! Emang FG chapter 2 review-nya berapa? Iyalah summary-nya gitu.. Iya, di chapter 1 hape-nya Sakura ama Ino punya elo ama Ayha. -a--n- d sapa? Ngapain lo ngakak ngeliat mobilnya jalan??

Semuanya! Terima kasih udah nge-review chapter 2! Review-review dan saran-sarannya ngebuat Helen tambah semangat!

Dan ini dia CHAPTER 3! Mudah-mudahan ini masuk bilangan 'chapter panjang' dan membaut readers puas.

* * *

**The Language of Flower**

** By: Inuzumaki Helen**

** Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio**

** Main characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

** Main pairing: SasuSaku**

** I own nothing but the idea of this story**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Third Stem: The Facts and Falling In Love**

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi di depan mejanya, entah itu meja belajar atau meja kerja, tapi buku-buku berserakan di atasnya. Mulai dari Sejarah sampai Kimia. Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia bosan. Tidak ada kerjaan. Semua yang harus dikerjakannya sudah selesai. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengobrak-abrik buku-buku di depannya, berharap mendapat bacaan yang menarik.

Ketika ia sedang mengangkat sebuah buku Ekonomi dan menyingkirkan buku Bahasa Slovak, matanya menangkap sebuah buku dengan sampul putih bersih. Tertulis besar-besar dengan huruf blok di bagian atas sampulnya: "LUKISAN DARI MASA KE MASA". Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Lukisan.. mengingatkannya pada Sai, 'temannya' dari SMP.

Sasuke dan Sai tidak bisa bergaul bersama. Ada saja kendalanya. Sasuke merasa tidak cocok dengan Sai. Ada sesuatu dengan Sai yang membuatnya tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi walau begitu, teman-teman Sasuke selalu saja menyeretnya ketika mereka mau berkumpul dengan Sai. Mau tak mau Sasuke ikut.

.. YUK.. KRUYUK~

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ternyata perutnya sudah bunyi selama kurang lebih setengah menit. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan semua _'Sai-thing'_ ini.

Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil makanan ketika ia melihat handphone-nya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambilnya.

"Sekalian cek Naruto sajalah.." gumamnya. Ia lalu memencet-mencet nomor di handphone-nya dan menutup pintu kamar untuk ke dapur mengambil makanan apa saja yang bisa di makan.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara Naruto dari seberang handphone.

"Tugasnya sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kulkas.

"Tugas? Oh, tugas. Iya, sudah beres kok. Kalau di serahkan kepada Uzumaki Naruto, kau pasti puas!" ujar Naruto dari seberang telepon.

"Hn, Dobe," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ukh, setidaknya satu terima kasih sudah cukup, Teme!"

"Aku tidak suka berkata 'terima kasih'," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"TEME..!! Kau tidak tahu ya betapa susahnya tugas itu!? Bersyukurlah karena aku punya pacar sebaik Hinata. Dia ambil bagian besar juga dalam tugasku! Karena ada Hinata, maka tugas ini terselesaikan! Kau ini benar-benar tidak.."

PIIP!

Ocehan Naruto di telepon langsung di putus oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mendengar Naruto mengoceh ini itu yang tidak penting selama 13 tahun mereka berteman, dan semuanya tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Termasuk yang satu tadi.

Sasuke memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan suara. "Ah, lapar. Daripada memikirkan si Dobe dan tugasnya, lebih baik aku makan sandwich saja.. Ada tomat tidak ya?"

* * *

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Selimut sapi berwarna pink-nya menyelimuti badannya. Sudah 2 jam Sakura berbaring dan menguap-nguap, tapi matanya belum mau di tutup. Sakura masih memikirkan bunga mawar kuning tadi. Dan puisi. Ah, ya. Puisi. Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan setiap bait dari puisi tersebut dari kepalanya.

Mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa tidur, Sakura menyalakan lampu dan mengambil kartu berisi puisi tadi. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan membacanya ulang. Terus menerus sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar berhenti di bait ketiga.

"I saw the way you talked to him. So happy. You won't be like that when you're with me. He'll never love you as much as I do. That, you refuse to see.." Sakura berkata perlahan, mengutip satu-persatu isi bait ketiga dari puisi tersebut. Ia kemudian sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, aku bisa menjabarkan beberapa fakta!" ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya ke hadapan mukanya. Kelima jarinya di buka.

"Hari ini aku bicara banyak pada.. Sai," Sakura menutup jari kelingkingnya.

"Orang yang bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika aku berbicara pada Sai hanya orang-orang di Daycare," Sakura menutup jari manisnya.

"Oke, eliminasi Ino dan Tenten, karena tidak mungkin mereka.. suka padaku?" Sakura menutup jari tengahnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Tersisa Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi bisa juga secret admirer-ku memperhatikan dari mana tau.." Sakura menutup jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau secret admirer-ku ini iri pada Sai? Karena puisi ini di kirim hari ini dan hari ini aku bicara banyak pada Sai. Jika ia iri pada cowok lain, ia tidak akan mengirim puisi ini hari ini," Sakura menutup ibu jarinya.

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. "Tapi, Sasuke.. Naruto?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Tidak mungkin Naruto. Dia kan sudah punya Hinata. Kalau begitu tinggal sisa.." Sakura kembali mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. ".. Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan mukanya. "Dia kan dingin dan cuek padaku. Tidak mungkin si Ice Prince yang lebih dingin dari Puncak Everest terkena sihir dan BOOM! Berubah menjadi Prince of Warmness. Dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Berbicara pun perlunya saja," kata Sakura. "Pasti orang lain! Bukan si Uchiha!" Ia kemudian mematikan lampu dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke..?"

* * *

"Konbawa, Tenten-sensei!" ucap seorang anak perempuan.

"Konbawa, Moegi-chan!" jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Hari sudah sore. Dibilang sore juga kurang tepat. Peralihan dari siang ke sore. Itu baru tepat. Karena mayoritas anak-anak yang di titipkan di Daycare milik Ino adalah anak Playgroup dan TK, maka guru-guru di situ sudah harus datang sejak pagi. Anak-anak SD baru datang ke Daycare pertengahan hari, sementara SMP dan SMA datang di peralihan siang ke sore. Yang menyapa Tenten tadi adalah seorang murid SMP yang baru datang.

"Sensei, Sakura-sensei ada di mana?" tanya Moegi. "Aku mau mengerjakan PR Seni Budayaku," lanjutnya.

"Ah, cari saja tempat yang paling jauh dari tempat Sasuke-sensei. Pasti ketemu!" ucap Tenten. Dengan tampang bingung, Moegi mengangguk dan mencari di mana sensei-nya yang bernama Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke ketemu, ia akan mencari tempat yang paling jauh dari tempat Sasuke.

-FLORIOGRAPHY-

Di halaman belakang, Sakura sedang mengajari seorang anak tentang Geografi sambil mengawasi seorang anak SMP bermain ayunan dengan seorang anak SD.

"Jadi rumusnya tuh usia non-produktif dibagi usia produktif lalu dikali 100," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah rumus di buku Geografi. Anak yang di ajari Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Baik, terima kasih, sensei!" ujar anak laki-laki itu. Ia kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura tersenyum melihat anak itu masuk ke dalam. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah ayunan.

"Temari, jangan mendorong ayunannya terlalu keras. Adikmu bisa jatuh nanti," kata Sakura pada seorang gadis SMP yang sedang mendorong ayunan.

"Tapi, sensei, Kankurou yang mau aku dorong ayunannya keras!" balas Temari.

"Kalo ayunan yang kencang kan enak, sensei. Anginnya besar," kata Kankurou, seorang anak SD merangkap adik kandung Temari.

"Iya, tapi jangan terlalu kencang. Kau bisa terlempar ke pohon nanti," kata Sakura tenang.

"Ah, sensei mengada-ngada!" Kankurou diam. Ia lalu meloncat dari ayunan yang masih bergerak -dengan diiringi tatapan ngeri Sakura- dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, sensei, aku baru ingat ada tugas SenRup yang harus selesai 2 hari lagi. Sensei bisa bantu aku?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tentu! Tugas seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Menggambar bebas. Tapi kata sensei SenRup-ku, kami akan dapat nilai plus kalau membuat lukisan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Kankurou polos.

Sakura kaget. "Hah!? Lukisan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!? Duh, kalian kan masih SD, kenapa di suruh buat begituan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sensei SenRup-ku lagi suka ama seorang guru baru. Makanya setiap pelajaran dia selalu bicara tentang cinta. Ah, aku tidak paham orang dewasa sekarang.." kata Kankurou sok dewasa.

"Hei, jangan sok dewasa deh kamu. Ya sudah, ayo. Kau bawa buku gambar kan?" tanya Sakura. Kankurou mengangguk. "Baguslah. Ayo, masuk. Ah, Temari, kau main dengan yang lain saja, ya? Adikmu mau mengerjakan tugas. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura sambil mendorong Kankurou pelan.

Temari menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku main dengan Rin saja," kata Temari. Sakura mengangguk. Temari kemudian berlari menuju sisi lain halaman sambil berteriak, "Rin! Aku sudah bebas dari adikku! Main, yuk!". Sakura tersenyum oleh perkataan Temari tadi. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

-FLORIOGRAPHY-

"_We'll have halloween on christmas. And in the night we'll_.. HEKH!" Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil menyanyi tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Sasuke. Kontan Naruto kaget. Jelas saja, kerah bajunya di tarik. Ia tercekik.

"Te-teme..!" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang mencengkeram kerah bajunya keras.

"Dobe, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa waktu kau melaksanakan tugas itu kan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Apa Sakura melihatmu melakukan tugas itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto menggeleng.

"Lepas dulu dong, Teme," kata Naruto dengan suara kecil. Sasuke melepas cengkeramannya.

"Memang Sakura-chan kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dari pagi dia seperti menjaga jarak denganku. Baik kalo dia jaga jarak denganku hanya beberapa sentimeter atau hanya 4-5 meter. Lha ini? Aku di halaman depan, dia di halaman belakang!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Aku hanya melakukan tugas yang kau berikan padaku. Itu saja. Sekarang, boleh aku pergi?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang bengong.

* * *

"Sensei, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Kankurou. Sebagai anak SD yang polos, ia patut bertanya.

"Kadang orang itu bisa tertawa sendiri, kadang cemberut sendiri, kadang menangis sendiri, kadang hatinya suka tiba-tiba berdebar," jelas Sakura.

"Kalau suka tertawa sendiri gila dong, sensei!" kata Kankurou. Sakura tertawa.

"Bukan begitu, Kankurou. Jika kau bersama seseorang yang spesial bagimu, kau pura-pura mengabaikannya. Tapi kalau orang itu tidak di sekitarmu, kau mencari-carinya. Walaupun ada orang yang selalu membuatmu tertawa, matamu hanya tertuju pada orang spesial itu. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa orang spesial itu hanyalah teman, tapi kau sadar kau tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa kau menyukainya. Kau mencintainya. Jatuh cinta itu seperti itu, Kankurou," jelas Sakura.

"Ng? Aku tidak mengerti, sensei.." kata Kankurou dengan muka bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau akan mengerti. Nanti, kalau sudah waktunya kau mengerti," jawab Sakura sambil mengusap kepala Kankurou dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Sensei, sensei pernah jatuh cinta tidak?" tanya Kankurou blak-blakan.

"Tentu saja pernah!" kata Sakura.

"Oh ya? Kapan? Dengan siapa?" Kankurou menjadi antusias.

"Itu.. tak bisa kuceritakan. Tugasmu lebih penting. Ayo, kerjakan!" kata Sakura, menyuruh Kankurou untuk mulai menggambar.

"Tapi, sensei, aku tidak tahu muka orang yang sedang jatuh cinta," kata Kankurou.

"Hum.. Katamu sensei SenRup-mu sedang suka dengan seorang guru, 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Kankurou mengangguk.

"Kau pernah lihat reaksi sensei-mu itu ketika dekat dengan guru yang disukainya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kankurou kembali mengangguk.

"Mukanya memerah dan dia jadi salah tingkah. Seperti itulah, sensei," kata Kankurou.

"Gambarlah reaksi sensei SenRup-mu itu. Itulah reaksi alami seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kankurou kelihatan berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan gambar reaksi sensei SenRup-ku itu! Terima kasih ya, Sakura-sensei!" ujar Kankurou, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura. Melihat Kankurou yang sudah mulai menggambar, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari anak-anak lain yang kesulitan dengan PR dan tugas mereka.

"Tadi bicaraku bijak sekali," pikir Sakura sambil berjalan. "Aku? Pernah jatuh cinta? Tentu saja pernah! Aku masih ingat, kelas 6 SD, dengan.." Sakura menoleh ke arah satu sudut rumah, di mana Sasuke terlihat sedang mengajari sesuatu kepada seorang anak laki-laki. Sakura menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh kumpulan fakta yang ia jabarkan kemarin malam. 5 fakta akan menjadi 6 fakta hari ini.

"Sasuke pintar bahasa bunga.." kata Sakura perlahan. Ia berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Saat mengeluarkan tangannya, sebuah kartu kuning sudah di pegangnya.

"Saking penasarannya, aku sampai membawanya kemana-mana," batin Sakura. "Tapi hari ini kan aku menghindar darinya. Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang datang padanya!? Tapi rasa penasaran ini harus di hilangkan!". Dengan satu desahan nafas, ia berjalan menuju Sasuke. Anak yang di ajarinya tadi baru selesai dan melambai pada Sasuke. Sasuke balas melambai.

"Sasuke, bisa bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sakura ketika ia sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak. Ia kemudian berdiri dan tanpa bicara apa-apa, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Eh, Sasuke! Kau mau ke-"

"Katanya kau mau bicara? Ikuti aku. Anak-anak ada di mana-mana. Berisik," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

Sakura merasa tidak yakin selama beberapa saat. Tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti Sasuke juga.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menyusuri jalan setapak menuju luar rumah. Sasuke membawanya keluar dari rumah, agar mereka tidak di ganggu anak-anak. Apalagi Ino. Sasuke paling tidak suka sifat Ino yang sama berisiknya seperti anak TK.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke, ketika mereka sudah di luar pagar rumah.

"Ano.. Kau tahu puisi ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kartu kuning berisi puisi. Sasuke mengamatinya selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Seketika, semangat Sakura menurun. "Either he really doesn't know, or he's really a great actor," batin Sakura. Tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang perlu Sasuke jawab.

"Sasuke, apa arti dari mawar kuning?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa arti dari mawar kuning?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke diam sebelum ia menjawab singkat. "Kecemburuan."

Ternyata benar. Kecemburuan.

"Oh. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Sakura. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk kembali lagi ke dalam rumah ketika ia merasa ada yang menarik tangannya. Ia berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mencoba untuk peduli," kata Sasuke. Sakura memasang tampang bingung.

"Arti lain dari mawar kuning," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi ke tempat semula.

"Oh ya? Ada berapa lagi arti dari mawar kuning?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ada 3 lagi," jawab Sasuke. "Persahabatan, keceriaan, dan ketidak setiaan," lanjutnya.

"Hoo.. Ternyata satu bunga bisa mengandung banyak makna, ya?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian berbalik lagi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi ia berbalik badan lagi menghadap Sasuke. "Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku di sini dulu," jawabnya. Sakura tersenyum dan membuka pagar untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika sudah mendengar bunyi pintu rumah di tutup, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi arti dari mawar kuning. Decrease of love. Cinta yang menurun," ujar Sasuke pada diri sendiri. "Tapi kalau kubilang arti satu itu, dia.."

* * *

Ino yang baru turun dari lantai atas melihat Sakura yang sedang menutup pintu. Ia segera menghampirinya.

"Habis darimana?" tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh.

"Dari luar. Dengan Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

Mendengar kata 'Sasuke', Ino tersenyum jahil. "Habis melakukan apa kau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya tentang arti dari mawar kuning. Itu saja," jawab Sakura sambil berjalan melewati Ino. Ino memasang tampang 'oh ya?'.

"Mawar kuning. Baiklah. Sakura, besok kau dan Sasuke jaga toko lagi, ya?" pinta Ino. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"APA!? Tidak! Tidak bisa!" ujar Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino sedikit kecewa.

"Besok aku ada acara keluarga. Aku baru saja mau minta izin padamu! Ibuku akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak datang. Pokoknya tidak bisa!" seru Sakura.

"Oh, ayolah! Kalau kau begitu, aku malah tidak berikan izin, lho!" kata Ino.

"Apa gunanya lagi izin darimu kalau hari acara keluarga itu kupakai untuk menjaga tokomu!?"

"Sakura, ini penting. Ternyata ayahku mengundur kepulangannya dari Tsuchi dan kau tahu betapa sibuknya aku disini. Tolong, Sakura!" Ino memohon-mohon kembali, seperti ketika ia pertama kali meminta bantuan Sakura untuk menjaga tokonya.

Sakura berpikir. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mencari cara agar aku bisa lepas dari ibuku," kata Sakura.

_"Consider it's done!"_ kata Ino. "Terima kasih, Sakura!"

"Sama-sama. Tapi, bagaimana caraku bisa lepas dari ibuku? Ketemu saja sudah jarang!"

"Duh, Sakura.. Ini tahun 2008, sayang. Sudah ada yang namanya handphone! Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura.

"Ino. Kau sudah berteman denganku selama belasan tahun. Kau tentu ingat betapa susahnya lepas dari ibuku. Kau harus siap berbagai alasan!"

"Sudah, serahkan saja pada Nona Yamanaka ini! Aku ke sana dulu, ya..!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ruang tengah Daycare itu. Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Seiring dengan kepergian Ino, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ino menyuruh kita untuk.."

"Menjaga tokonya lagi. Aku sudah tahu," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Suara kalian terdengar sampai keluar," kata Sasuke. Ia kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Dasar cempreng."

_"Arrggh..!! Orang ini tak mungkin secret admirer-ku!"_

To Be Continue~Pour Etre Continuer~Para Ser Continúa~Per Essere Continuare

Intinya: BERSAMBUNG!!

* * *

Ohoho.. sepertinya kebenaran mulai terungkap! *apa si* Apa ini udah cukup panjang? Apa ini cukup membuat penasaran? Helen bilang sih ngga bikin penasaran. Ya wong udah ketebak!

Naruto: Bukannya belajar malah nyelesein fic.. Besok lo 3 BAB KN yang lo benci! Lo kan payah banget di KN! Sadar woy, SADAR!!

Helen: Sabar woy, SABAR!! Yang ulangan juga sapa, yang panik sapa. Pake ngatain lagi..

Sasuke: Baka..

Helen: *niatnya ngejitak Sasuke tapi baru 1 meter ngelangkah udah di-chidori duluan ama Sasuke*

Sakura: Lagi lo ngapain sih pake ng-update pas UKS?

Helen: Ya kan hari ini 'Hari Update Besar-Besaran'. Helen update 2 fic hari ini. TLoF sama Do You Really? (yang udah lama hiatus). Kenapa? Oho.. Karena hari ini HARI ULANG TAHUN GEBETAN HELEN KE-14!! Duh, happy birthday ya.. *cuma bisa ngomong di sini doang* Aih, dia kiyut sekali waktu kepalanya di telungkupin ke meja!

Sakura: Kalo kepalanya di telungkupin ke meja kan ngga bisa liat mukanya?

Helen: Bodo amat. Dia pasti merem. Dan Helen kan udah pernah liat muka tidurnya! GYAAA~!!!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: *sweatdrop*

Oh ya, Helen ngadain poll, berkaitan dengan kelanjutan TLoF ini. Helen tulis di sini aja ya?

**P****OLL: Apa Helen harus buat adegan 'kissu' di akhir nanti?**

**Ya? Ngga?**

Well, semua jawab ya. Penting nih soalnya. Helen udah tanya ama oondagubrakitachi, katanya ga usah ada. Tapi ntar ternyata readers yang lain pada mau lagi.. Yasud Helen buat poll deh. Helen juga buat poll-nya di profile Helen. Dengan pertanyaan yang sama tentu saja..

Inget poll inget strategi Yvne-neechan biar Helen bisa dapet foto gebetan Helen.. Huaa..!! Ngga berani-berani!

Ada pertanyaan juga:

**Apa Sasuke OOC di chapter ini?**

**Ya? Ngga?**

Oh ya, satu lagi. Fic ini bakal selalu di-update hari Selasa. MUNGKIN setiap minggu Helen update. Tapi ngga pasti juga. Yang jelas update-nya hari Selasa.

Oke, itu aja. Review, ya! Dan maafkan Helen kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawannya. Duh, Helen mau belajar dulu! *langsung ngacir ambil buku KN*

_December 9, 2008, 2:33 pm_

This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen.**


	4. Christmas Eve's Proposal

The Language of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkan kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! 'Tradisi Rookie Daycare' itu idenya Helen ambil dari salah satu kreatifitas mama-nya **oondagubrakitachi** dalam menyembunyikan hadiah natal. Ahaha..! Makasi, ndy!

BALES REVIEW DULU, YOK!

**kakkoii-chan**: Makasi udah review! Lebih menggigit?? Binatang buas dong! *ga nyambung* Sasuke pura-pura cool? T.E.P.A.T. Mungkin aslinya dia tuh rapuh banget sampe osteroporosis (??). Tapi ga tau juga deh. Semua orang kan punya sisi lembut.. Emang semesteran kakkoii udah selse?

**dilia shirashi**: Makasi udah review! Deskrip makin berkembang? Oh ya? Gue bilang malah di chapter 3 deksripnya kurang.. Tapi makasi ya! Jiaela.. Sasu cuma ngomong 'Dasar cempreng' lo langsung guling-guling sambil ngakak?? Sas, lo punya bakat ngelawak tuh! Bakat terpendam Sasuke: NGELAWAK! Justru karena gebetan gue jalan-jalan gue malah jadi tambah semangat! Aih, engkau benar juga. Cie cie Dilia, bijak nih! Ahahaha..!! Iya sih, ini 'Sasuke'. Sasuke kan bukan orang yang kaya' gitu. Tapi kalo hasil poll-nya malah kebanyakan bilang 'iya' jangan salahin gue lo ya. Tapi gue udah bikin ide yang bisa muasin voter-voter semua, baik yang milih 'iya' maupun 'ngga'. Mudah-mudahan beneran puas lah..

**kawaii-haruna**: Makasi udah review! Iya iya, apdet Selasa. Tadinya mau apdet Kamis aja, cuma bisanya Selasa, ya udah Selasa.

**naruto**: Makasi udah review! Ya iyalah inget, orang kita sering testi-an! NaruHina-nya ngga nyata banget kok di chapter kemaren. Chapter-chapter selanjutnya sebisa mungkin Hinata muncul. Entah itu ngejemput Naruto bareng Neji dan Tenten ato apalah. Beneran email asli? Email dari sebuah website? Coba aja deh buka email-nya. Iya dong aku punya gebetan! *bangga* Ya iyalah manusia! Aku kan masih waras atuh neng..!

**Mayu**: Makasi udah review! Tau ga sih ide-mu itu malah jadi pencetus ide-ide lain dari TLoF selanjutnya? Makasi banyak loh! OOC ya? Banget? Yah? KOK GAGAL!!?? Helen aja deh yang nge-post sini! *udah gatel banget*

**Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**: Makasi udah review, neechan! Aih, akhirnya neechan review juga. Aku udah belajar kok. Cuma buka-buka halaman ama melototin latian doang. Oh ya? Emang fic ini terpengaruhi Unrevealed banget. Sasuke OOC tapi ga OOC banget gitu maksud neechan? Ahaha..! Makasi, neechan! *yang ulang taun siapa yang terima kasih siapa*

**Ana-cHan**: Makasi udah review! Aih, panjang sekali review-mu, nak. Iya, iya, kangen 10 besar nih aku.. Helen pikir Temari ama Kankurou itu lebih lucu kalo dijadiin anak kecil. Capek liat Temari yang udah gede. Pengen Temari yang keciiil..!! Kiyut! Tergantung pair-nya? Kalo SasuSaku? Iyaiya dong cakep!!! Kalo di Naruto mirip KIBA! Makanya nama samaran dia 'Kiba'. Aih, makasi! Doain biar bisa jadian, ya! *ngarep*

**The Law of Gege**: Makasi udah review! Huh! Dasar niisan! Tapi ga papa deh, kan kata niisan fic-nya bagus. Gyaa! Nanya ke FPI? Gimana tho caranya? Udahlah! Ngelanggar FPI beberapa kali kan kaga ada yang nangkep entar.. *dasar..*

**Darbi arks XIII**: Makasi udah review! Aih, ga papa ga log-in, kan yang penting review-nya! Sasuke kagok?? O.O Olala.. apa bener bisa ya? Ntar deh aku coba. Tugas yang di kasi ke Naru? You'll know soon enough. Triangle love ama Sai? Ngga, kok, tenang aja. Ahaha..! Makasi udah mau nongkorongin FFN tiap Selasa!!

**Nakamura arigatou**: Makasi udah review! Ahaha, makasi! Oh ya? Engkau fall in love sama Sasuke di fic ini? Wah wah..

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review! Iya, aku tau kok kalo kalian ada 5 orang. Namanya juga 5 sekawan! Biar seru? Oke deh!

**Chika the Deidara's Lover**: Makasi udah review! Aih, emang bener itu! Sakura pinter banget, ya? Sasuke, siap-siap aja lo.

**puteeChan lagi2-ga-login**: Ya kan gue bilang 'BAU'-nya, boo! Ya tapi kan dulu lo mau gue nulis nama buat nomor hape lo di hape gue itu 'Tenten Uchiha'. Dasar lo.. Gaara disini belom lahir! 'Canda lah. Gaara ada masih kelas 2 SD. Ntar gue munculin deh bareng komplotannya (baca: kakak-kakaknya). Tiga belas taun mereka temenan, boo. Mereka umurnya di sini pada 23 taun semua.

**uzumaki khai**: Makasi udah review! Gyaa~ Khai is bek!! *oke lebai* Iya, iya, bener kok A Confession. Anda tidak akan ketinggalan banyak, karena masih 2 chapter kok! Makasi _compliment_ deskripsi-nya!

**P. Ravenclaw**: Makasi udah review! Hah? Kamu baru ulangan umum minggu ini!? Oke, oke, aku doain dari sini! *dari mana?*

**Phillip William-Wammy**: Makasi udah review! Aih, ga papa kok yang penting kan review-nya *dilempar kalender* Bukan reviewer ke-60 kamu.. 65?? Orang review-nya baru 64! Kamu reviewer ke 63..

**Muggle 30.05.80**: Makasi udah review! Kok balik lagi ke nama asal-mu? Ahaha..! Keliatan banget maksanya! Eniwei, bener Sasuke-nya ga OOC? Bilang aja OOC cuma ga OOC banget *maksa amat si gue!!?*

**TheSyaoranSakuraLover**: Makasi udah review! Perlu banget, ya? Ahaha..! Kaya'nya kamu ngebet banget ngeliat adegannya.. Tunggu aja, ya! UKS-nya udah selesai kok 2 minggu lalu. Dan udah bagi rapot juga.

**harurunGAARA**: Makasi udah review, neechan! Sasuke di sini lucu? Ketawa dong! *jayus* Ga papa kan yang penting reviewnya.

**hiryuka nishimori**: Makasi udah review! Iya, iya, mulai terungkap.. perlahan-lahan tapinya dong? Ehe..

**pamellaaa**: Makasi udah review! Aku browsing di internet. Banyak juga loh website yang ngebahas bahasa bunga! Oke, no prob!

**Aih, makasi semua readers yang udah baca dan review chapter 3! **

**INI DIA UPDATE-AN-NYA. PLEASE WELCOME, CHAPTER 4, yang bisa dibilang 'Christmas Special'..

* * *

**

**The Languange of Flower**

**By: Inuzumaki Helen**

**Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Main character: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku**

**I own nothing but the idea of this story**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fourth Stem (Christmas Special): Christmas Eve's Proposal  
**

Sakura berdiri sambil tangannya membereskan bunga-bunga di sebuah rak putih di toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia masih terus memikirkan tentang bunga, kartu dan Sasuke.

_"Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada Sasuke?"_ pikir Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, mencoba mengeluarkan pikiran tentang Sasuke dari kepalanya. "Kenapa aku jadi begini, sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura telah selesai menata beberapa tangkai bunga lily putih ketika terdengar dentingan bel dari pintu depan, yang menandakan telah datang tamu baru. Sakura merapikan setangkai lily putih terakhir dan cepat-cepat menghampiri tamu itu.

"Selamat siang dan selamat datang di toko bunga Yama.. Loh? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura pada tamu di depannya.

"Aku mau membeli bunga, tentu saja," tamu itu memutar bola matanya pada kata 'tentu saja'.

"Oh. Ya. Tentu saja. Kau mau bunga apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura pada tamu itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai.

"Aku mau bunga yang bilang bahwa 'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'," jawab Sai.

_"Haduh, bahasa bunga lagi,"_ batin Sakura. "Tu-tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku panggil Sasuke dulu," kata Sakura. Ia kemudian langsung melesat menuju meja kasir.

"Sasuke, bunga yang artinya 'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu' itu a-" Sakura memutuskan kalimatnya ketika ia sadar ia berbicara sendiri. Sasuke tidak ada di meja kasir, ataupun di balik rak-rak penuh bunga. Singkatnya, dia tidak ada di dalam toko.

"Heh!? Kemana perginya Sasuke!?" bisik Sakura dalam kepanikannya. "Aku 'kan tidak mengerti baha-" kalimat Sakura lagi-lagi terputus. Kali ini bukan dia yang memutuskan, tapi secarik kertas. Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah tempat pensil yang di bawahnya terdapat secarik kertas kecil. Kertas itu jatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tempat pensil.

PRUK!

Sai yang mendengar suara seperti sebuah benda yang jatuh, langsung bertanya pada Sakura, "Sakura? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Apa itu tadi yang jatuh?" tanya Sai. Lebih tepatnya berseru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebuah tempat pensil. Jangan khawatir!" jawab Sakura sambil mengambil kertas tersebut. Sakura kemudian membaca pesan singkat itu.

**Tiba-tiba dapat SMS kakakku mau datang ke apartemenku, jadi aku harus pergi membeli bahan makanan ini itu. Aku ke minimarket dekat sini, jadi aku tak akan lama.**

**-Sasuke-**

Sakura menghela nafas. Sasuke pernah berkata, dengan tidak sengaja, tentang dia punya kakak laki-laki yang sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan IT di luar kota. Jadi sekarang Sasuke tinggal di sebuah apartemen di dekat kantor Hokage (walikota Konoha). Lumayan jauh dari Daycare yang terletak di pinggir kota.

Sambil bertanya-tanya seperti apakah tampang kakak Sasuke itu dan apakah ia boleh menemuinya, mata Sakura menelusuri setiap kata dari surat itu sampai ke bagian bawah. Terdapat sebuah 'P.S' di sana.

**P.S: Aku sudah catatkan beberapa bahasa bunga yang umum dan sedikit bunga yang 'agak tidak umum'. Kertasnya ada di bawah mouse komputer.**

Sakura menoleh ke arah komputer di sebelahnya. Ia segera mengangkat mouse-nya. Di bawah mouse, terdapat secarik kertas besar. Sakura membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya. Beberapa nama-nama bunga beserta artinya telah ditulis dengan rapi oleh Sasuke di atas kertas itu.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa di sana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sai yang memanggil dari seberang ruangan. Sakura segera mengangkat mukanya dari kertas itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Sai. Tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Sakura sambil memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku apron kuning-nya. Ia lalu berjalan cepat menuju Sai.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah. Um.. kau mau beli bunga untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sai celingukan ke kanan dan kiri. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan itu (sepertinya dia memastikan apa ada orang lain atau tidak), ia membalikkan kepalanya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Rahasia, ya, tapi malam ini aku mau melamar seseorang dan aku mencari bunga yang tepat untuk itu," kata Sai enteng.

Sakura tercengang, berusaha mencerna kalimat Sai tadi. "Malam ini. Sai. Melamar," Sakura mengurai garis besar kalimat Sai satu-persatu di dalam hatinya. Satu detik, ia masih belum mengerti. Dua detik, otaknya sudah mulai berjalan. Tiga detik, alisnya mengerut. Empat detik, matanya membulat.

"APA!!?" teriak Sakura. Teriakan 150 desibel Sakura membuat Sai menutup kupingnya selama beberapa saat. "Kau? Melamar? Malam INI!?" tanya Sakura. Ia menatap Sai. Jika matanya bisa berbicara, ia akan berkata, _"You're insane!"_.

Sai melepas tangannya dari kupingnya. Ia lalu berkata 'auw' tanpa suara dan mengangguk. "Iya, malam ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan malam ini?" tanya Sai polos.

"Aku sahabatmu dan.. kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Teganya kau!" kata Sakura sambil menonjok bahu Sai pelan. Mukanya masih menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

"Aku tadinya mau membuat ini kejutan. Untuk dia dan untuk teman-temanku juga. Maafkan aku," kata Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyingkirkannya perlahan dari bahunya. "Lagipula, aku memang butuh bantuanmu untuk kelancaran acara ini juga sih," lanjutnya.

"Oke, sebelumnya, boleh kutanya beberapa hal?" tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk. "Silahkan," kata Sai.

"Perempuan yang akan kau lamar ini.. Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura. Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

Sakura tersenyum dengan semangat. "Benarkah!? Oh, siapa dia? Berapa lama kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Sakura makin antusias.

"Lama juga sih. Sudah 8 tahun," jawab Sai.

"8 TAHUN!? Dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Ia lalu memicingkan matanya. "What kind of best friend are you..?"

Sai tertawa ringan. "Dia tidak mau hubungan kami diketahui, bahkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Katanya dia takut jadi populer dan jadi banyak dibicarakan orang," jawab Sai.

"Tapi setidaknya kau beritahu aku. Aku 'kan bukan tukang gosip!" kata Sakura.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, siapa dulu sewaktu SMP yang menyebarkan cerita nyata bahwa Sai mempunyai banyak buku tulis berwarna pink dan bergambar hati dan bunga?" tanya Sai. Alisnya berkerut tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Euh, itu.."

"Siapa yang dulu sewaktu SMP menyebarkan cerita bahwa wallpaper handphone Sai adalah sebuah boneka beruang polar kecil kesayangan Sai dari kecil?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Itu.."

"Lalu siapa yang dulu sewaktu SMP menyebarkan cerita bahwa Sai bisa menari Tango?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Itu.. Hei! Bisa menari Tango itu kan keren!" Sakura membela dirinya. Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Raut mukanya berubah serius.

"Oke, oke. Mungkin dulu waktu SMP aku memang 'sedikit' berjiwa perempuan penggosip.." kata Sakura. Sai memberinya tatapan penuh arti. "Oke! Aku memang dulu waktu SMP berjiwa penggosip sejati, tapi aku sudah insaf! Kau bisa mempercayaiku walau sedikit juga.." kata Sakura, nada bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia kecewa.

Sai merasa bersalah. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Sakura pelan dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Maafkan aku, karena tidak mempercayaimu. Habis kau dulu tukang gosip," kata Sai.

"Tapi 'kan sudah kubilang aku sudah insaf," jawab Sakura. Suaranya teredam di dada Sai.

"Kau 'kan tidak bilang kalau kau sudah insaf sebelum ini," kata Sai.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tapi sekarang 'kan kau sudah tahu," katanya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke kembali dari mini market yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari toko bunga. Ia membawa sebuah tas kertas besar.

"Seenaknya saja dia. Dia kira dia raja? Minta ini minta itu. Tapi aku juga sih yang bodoh. Mau saja di peralat kakak sendiri. Ah, dasar Ita-" kata-kata Sasuke terputus ketika ia melihat Sakura..

..dan Sai. Berpelukan.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia hanya berdiri diam di tepi jalan, mengawasi saat Sai dan Sakura berpisah. Saat Sai membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Saat Sai mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menstabilkan detakan jantungnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. _"Sai. Kenapa selalu Sai?"_ keluhnya dalam hati. Ia menghembuskan nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko.

**KLINING!**

Sakura mendengar suara lonceng di pintu depan berbunyi. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik badan.

"Sela.. Oh, Sasuke. Selesai berbelanja?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau beli banyak bahan makanan.." kata Sakura, melihat tas kertas besar berwarna coklat di tangan Sasuke. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia terus berjalan menuju meja kasir tanpa menoleh pada Sakura ataupun Sai.

"Oookay.." Sakura menjawab pelan. Ia diam sebentar. Sai diam. Terdengar bunyi **'THUD'** kecil yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja. Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura menepuk tangannya sekali dan berbalik ke depan Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi kau mau bunga apa?" tanya Sakura. Sai memasang ekspresi 'kan-tadi-sudah-kubilang'.

"Aku tidak tahu aku sebenarnya mencari bunga apa," kata Sai. Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak. "Aku hanya mau bunga yang mempunyai arti 'Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu'," lanjutnya. Tangan kanannya memegang setangkai bunga _Forget-Me-Not_ berwarna biru.

Sadar ia sudah bertanya sebanyak tiga kali, dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sai selalu itu dan menyadari betapa ia membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang, Sakura berjalan cepat menuju meja kasir setelah menggumamkan, "Tunggu sebentar," pada Sai.

Sakura sampai di depan meja kasir dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja. Ia memajukan badannya sedikit.

"Sasuke!" bisiknya.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya dari dalam tas kertas.

"Bunga apa yang mempunyai arti 'Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu'?" tanya Sakura, masih berbisik. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia berbisik.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia mengenyit lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "_Primrose_," katanya.

Kali ini Sakura yang mengenyit, bingung.

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang bunga bernama _Primrose_?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ambil saja di rak paling belakang. 'Kan sudah ada namanya di bawah rak," kata Sasuke. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengeluarkan sebungkus sosis dari dalam tas besar.

Sakura terdiam. Ia kelihatannya sedang mencerna baik-baik instruksi dari Sasuke tadi. Setelah sepenuhnya mengerti, ia berbalik badan menuju rak paling belakang.

"Oke.. Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Tapi.." tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara, menyebabkan Sakura berbalik badan lagi. ".. Jangan salah pilih antara _Primrose _dan _Evening Primrose_. Karena artinya berbeda," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit bingung lagi. "Memang arti _Eveving Primrose_ apa?" tanyanya.

"_Primrose _berarti 'Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu' sementara _Evening Primrose_ mempunyai arti 'Ketidak tetapan'," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih." Sakura kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju rak paling belakang.

-FLORIOGRAPHY-

_"Primrose.. Primrose.._ Ah, ini dia!" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengambil setangkai bunga _Primrose_ yang ternyata bertangkai pendek. Ia lalu membaca nama di bawah rak.

**'PRIMROSE'**

"Yap, ini dia!" ujar Sakura. Ia lalu mengamati tangkai bunga tersebut. Bunga kecil yang dipegang Sakura itu mempunyai kelopak berwarna _pale yellow_ dengan kuning yang lebih tua di bagian tengah bunga. "Tapi tangkainya pendek sekali.."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana Sai sedang berdiri.

"Sai! Aku menemukan bunga yang cocok dengan 'syarat-syarat'-mu," kata Sakura, mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Oh ya? Coba kulihat," kata Sai. Sakura memberikan bunga di tangannya tersebut. Seperti yang Sakura lakukan ketika pertama kali melihat bunga, Sai mengamati bunga tersebut.

Sai menatap kelopak kuning muda itu lama. Kemudian matanya berpindah pada tangkai. "Tangkainya.."

".. Pendek. Aku tahu," Sakura melanjutkan kalimat Sai yang di putusnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat buketnya. Dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya," kata Sakura. Ia kemudian mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Sai dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya."

Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura kembali ke depan Sai dengan membawa sebuket bunga Primrose. Dengan tambahan beberapa daun, buket itu tampak indah, bagi yang tidak menyukai bunga sekalipun.

"Wow," ujar Sai. Ia mengambil buket yang di pegang Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bunga bertangkai kecil tadi?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku hanya menambahkan beberapa daun saja. Primrose itu cantik, sayang tangkainya pendek, jadi ia tidak bisa diberikan hanya setangkai saja. Ia lebih cantik kalau bergabung bersama teman-temannya.. dan paling cantik kalau di tambah dengan daun," kata Sakura.

Sai memandang buket bunga di tangannya dengan tatapan kagum. "Berapa semua ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu kerjaan Sasuke. Sana, bayar dulu!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sai menuju meja kasir. "Aku tata ulang rak tengah dulu, ya." Dengan itu, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sai di depan meja kasir menuju rak bagian tengah.

Sai berbalik badan. "Siang, Sasuke," sapanya. Ia meletakkan buket bunganya di meja.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang, Sai cepat-cepat bertanya harga buket. "Berapa harga ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk buket di meja.

"108 ryo," jawab Sasuke. Sai mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya. Sasuke mengambil uang itu, memasukkannya ke dalam tempat uang di mesin kasir dan mengeluarkan 2 ryo dari tempat uang. Semuanya ia kerjakan dengan cepat. Entah ia memang mempunyai kecepatan luar biasa atau ia ingin cepat-cepat Sai pergi dari toko.

Sai menerima uang kembalian 2 ryo dari Sasuke dan berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Sasuke toh diam saja.

"Sakura, terima kasih, ya," kata Sai, sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari toko.

Sakura mendongak. "Sama-sama," jawabnya, tersenyum.

Sai balas tersenyum dan keluar dari toko. Tepat sebelum kaki kiri Sai melangkah keluar, Sakura menghentikannya.

"Sai, tunggu sebentar!" kata Sakura. Sai berhenti dan menoleh. "Aku mau tanya satu hal," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Sai.

Sai berbalik badan sepenuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Apa itu?"

"Kau bilang kau akan butuh aku untuk 'rencana pelamaran' ini, bukan?" tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk. "Tapi, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang akan kau lamar. Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sai mengangkat kepalanya mengerti. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura kali ini.

"Jadi, intinya.."

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang akan aku lamar? Begitu?" tanya Sai pelan. Sakura mengangguk.

Sai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah menatap Sasuke lama dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang memperhatikan ia dan Sakura, Sai akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan cara berbisik.

"Baiklah. Kau kenal baik dengannya. Dia adalah.."

* * *

KLINING!

Bunyi bel terdengar dari luar pintu. Berkali-kali terdengar bunyi yang sama. Merasa terganggu, Tenten keluar untuk mengecek.

Tenten membuka pintu dan mendapati Shikamaru dan Temari sedang bermain dengan hiasan bel yang digantung di pintu.

"Hei! Kelas 3 SMP kelakuan kelas 3 SD.. Jangan dimainin..!" seru Tenten. Shikamaru dan Temari tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Tumben Shikamaru aktif. Biasanya dia tidur terus.." gumam Tenten sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the WAY..!!!_" teriak 10 anak SD yang sedang menyanyi Jingle Bells. Dengan serta merta, Sakura dan Naruto menutup kuping mereka.

"Hoy! Kalian ini! Jangan teriak-teriak!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar 10 anak SD tadi yang sedang berlari sambil tertawa.

Sakura menghela nafas, sebisa mungkin menikmati pagi dari malam natal itu. Malam ini adalah malam natal.. dan malam dimana Sai, sahabatnya, akan melamar seorang perempuan beruntung yang Sakura kenal baik dari SD. Dan perempuan itu adalah..

"Haduh, berantakan begini. Siapa yang akan membersihkannya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menoleh. "Ah, Ino. Biar aku, Tenten, Sasuke dan Naruto saja yang membereskan. Ini kan malam natal, kau istirahat saja. Ya?" ujar Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan Ino agar ia beristirahat.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja! Sana, naik dan tidur siang. Kau akan membutuhkannya," kata Sakura seraya mendorong badan Ino ke arah tangga.

"Tapi.. yah, kalau itu maumu. Terima kasih, ya," ujar Ino sambil menaiki tangga.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama-sama," jawabnya.

Setelah mendengar bunyi 'BRAK' pertanda Ino sudah menutup pintu, Tenten datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Kasihan ya, Ino. Malam natal pun harus bekerja. Kasihan kita juga sih.." kata Tenten.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Yang lebih kasihan itu anak-anak ini. Orang tua mereka tetap bekerja di malam natal," kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang masih mengejar 2 anak SD.

"Iya, tapi 'kan orang tua mereka tidak pulang malam. Mereka masih bisa merayakan malam natal bersama," ujar Tenten.

Sakura merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Tenten, apa kau tidak senang merayakan malam natal bersama teman-temanmu di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. "Senang. Tapi, Neji.."

Sakura melepas rangkulannya dan menatap Tenten tidak percaya. "Kukira Neji akan datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadinya.."

Sakura menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Ia lalu memeluk Tenten. "Aw.. Memang Neji kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Katanya dia masih banyak kerjaan yang belum selesai di kantor jadi dia memutuskan untuk lembur," jawab Tenten.

Seketika, Sakura melepas pelukannya dengan Tenten. "Heh? Lembur? Di malam natal!? Kantor macam apa itu!?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Dia memang sibuk kok. Kami juga sudah jarang bertemu," kata Tenten menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus ia beritahu kepada Tenten setelah ia memberitahu Naruto.

"Tenten, kau mau tahu suatu rahasia?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten menoleh. Dapat terbaca dari ekspresinya bahwa ia super antusias. "Apa? Apa?" tanya Tenten tidak sabar seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar untuk segera mendapatkan mainan mobil-mobilan dari Santa.

Sakura tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tenten. Selang beberapa detik, Tenten yang tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten. Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan semuanya?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Lampu, makanan.. semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya."

Tenten menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Oke, baiklah. Aku ikut dalam rencana itu!" ujarnya.

"Tidak usah bilang pun kau sudah aku hitung ikut.." balas Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Baiklah, ayo kita periksa dulu hadiah untuk anak-anak," ajak Tenten. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Tenten ke arah ruang tengah.

Di atas perapian di ruang tengah, terdapat berpuluh-puluh kaus kaki berwarna-warni yang di gantung di dinding perapian. Nama anak-anak yang menjadi pemilik kaus kaki tersebut tercetak jelas dengan berbagai font. Tenten merogoh salah satu kaus kaki dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Setelah yakin bahwa tulisan di atas kertas itu adalah tulisan miliknya, ia meletakkan kertas itu lagi ke dalam kaus kaki dan merogoh kaus kaki lain. Satu persatu kaus kaki ia periksa, apakah ada kertas dengan tulisannya di dalam atau tidak.

Sementara itu, Sakura mengecek ruang tengah. Apa ada hadiah natal yang terlihat atau tidak. Setelah selesai mengecek ruang tengah, ia pergi untuk mengecek dapur.

Di bawah kursi, tak ada. Di dalam lemari, tak ada. Di belakang rice-cooker, tak ada. Tinggal mengecek kulkas saja.

_"Itu.."_ Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat pintu kulkas terbuka.. dan ada seseorang di depan kulkas, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan menuju orang itu.

"Hei!" Sakura menepuk bahu orang itu pelan. Orang itu berdiri seketika. Sepertinya ia kaget. "Sedang apa?".

"Kukira Ino baru membeli persediaan tomat yang banyak kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, _yeah_, anak-anak menghabiskannya. Aku tak tahu mereka ternyata suka tomat," jawab Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

Raut muka Sasuke berubah menjadi raut muka kesal. "Anak-anak? Mereka itu? Anak-anak yang bahkan diberi burger pun pasti menyingkirkan segala sayuran yang ada di dalamnya?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Iya, anak-anak itu," jawab Sakura lagi. Ia mengamati muka Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau kesal karena tomat_mu_ dimakan oleh mereka?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memberinya pandangan malas. "Mereka rakus. Itu saja," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju meja makan dan menarik satu kursi. Ia lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi itu.

"Memang hanya kau yang bisa rakus soal tomat?" ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Daripada bermuram durja karena tidak dapat tomat, sebaiknya kau membantuku melakukan _final check-up_ dengan hadiah natal anak-anak. Takutnya ada hadiah yang menyembul dan kelihatan oleh mereka sebelum waktunya," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama. Dengan tatapan menimbang-nimbang. Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan '_well?_'.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah," jawabnya. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan keluar dapur, melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Thank you,_" katanya pelan. Ia mengamati dapur sebentar sebelum pergi menyusul Sasuke.

* * *

"Hei, kalian semua! Kumpul di ruang tengah!" seru Naruto pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di lorong lantai dua. Anak-anak itu tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di ruang tengah. Dalam sekejap, mereka meninggalkan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan dan melesat menuju ruang tengah. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Kelima sensei di Daycare itu hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah menit untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak di ruang tengah. Tidak terkecuali anak-anak SMA, yang biasanya malas di suruh ini itu. Di ruang tengah, mereka sudah duduk rapi, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

Di depan anak-anak yang duduk bersila dengan rapinya, berdiri kelima sensei tersebut. Ino berdiri di tengah.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Inilah tradisi 'Rookie Daycare' yang sudah dijalankan selama 5 tahun. Kalian tentu tahu apa itu?" ucap Ino kepada anak-anak.

"Mencari harta karun hadiah natal!!" seru anak-anak di depan Ino. Ino tersenyum mendengar anak-anak asuhannya bersemangat seperti itu.

"Di kaus kaki sudah tertera nama kalian masing-masing. Yang harus kalian lakukan hanya menemukan hadiah kalian masing-masing yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Daycare hanya dengan secarik kertas berisi petunjuk," jelas Ino. Anak-anak mengangguk mengerti.

"Pukul berapa sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Ino masih menjelaskan aturan main panjang lebar.

Sakura melihat jam di handphone-nya. "Pukul 5 kurang 2. Anak-anak dijemput orang tuanya minimal pukul setengah 7, maksimal setengah 8. Rencana dijalankan pukul 8," jawab Sakura.

Tenten mengangguk mengerti.

"Batas waktu penemuan adalah pukul 6. Dan pukul 6 lebih 5, kalian boleh membuka hadiah kalian. Jika ada yang belum menemukan hadiah saat pukul 6, para sensei akan membantu kalian. Maksimal 10 menit sebelum pukul 6. Mengerti?" tanya Ino.

"Mengerti, Ino-sensei!" seru anak-anak lagi.

Ino melihat jam tangannya. "Oh, sudah jam 5," ujarnya. Ia lalu menginstruksikan agar para sensei menyingkir dari hadapan anak-anak. Anak-anak sudah memaku pandangan mereka pada kaus kaki mereka, tidak peduli dengan menyingkirnya para sensei.

"Oke, pencarian.." Anak-anak berdiri dan bersiap menyerbu kaus kaki mereka. "DIMULAI!"

Dalam sekejap, anak-anak yang memenuhi ruang tengah langsung menyerbu tempat di mana kaus kaki di gantung. Ada yang langsung mendapat kaus kaki milik mereka sendiri, ada yang mencari sampai sekitar 2 menit.

Kesibukan anak-anak ini di manfaatkan kelima sensei itu untuk istirahat di ruang tengah yang karpetnya sudah berantakan.

"Ah, kalau begini 'kan enak.." ujar Naruto seraya duduk di atas sofa oranye di ruang tengah. Tenten duduk di sampingnya.

"Ruang tengah adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk memperhatikan kelakuan anak-anak saat sedang mencari hadiah natal," sahut Tenten. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Dan kegiatan memperhatikan ini akan menjadi tambah enak.." Ino membalikkan badannya ke arah sebuah meja kecil di samping sofa dan mengambil 2 gelas coklat. ".. dengan coklat panas!" lanjutnya.

Teman-temannya (kecuali Sasuke) menyerukan kalimat setujunya dan mengambil gelas berisi coklat panasnya masing-masing. Sakura mengambil gelas coklatnya dari tangan Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino.." kata Tenten. Kalimatnya terputus karena dia sedang menyeruput coklatnya. ".. kau jangan makan atau minum coklat terlalu banyak. Kau bisa.." kalimat Tenten kembali terputus.

".. Jadi gendut. Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Tenten," sambung Ino. Tenten mengangkat bahunya.

**RRR!**

Terdengar handphone Sasuke bergetar keras. Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Aniki?"

"Sasuke, aku ke Daycare ya. Mau ambil mobilmu. Mobilmu harus dibawa ke bengkel. Tadi ada telepon dari bengkel, katanya harusnya kau membawa mobilmu 2 hari yang lalu," cerocos Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Lalu nanti aku pulang dengan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku jemput?"

"JANGAN!" seru Sasuke yang membuat teman-temannya kaget. "Kau drop mobilmu di Daycare saja lalu pulang dengan bis," saran Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan! Uchiha Itachi tidak naik bis!" seru Itachi dari seberang telepon.

"Heh, belagu. Pokoknya aku tidak akan mau di jemput olehmu dan tidak akan mau naik bis juga. Bisa-bisa di bis nanti aku bertemu dengan cewek-cewek gila yang suka mengejarku itu!" bisik Sasuke.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? BMW-mu harus di servis. Kau 'kan cuma punya satu mobil," kata Itachi.

"Di servis besok aja emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin besok mereka ngga akan nelpon lagi!" jawab Itachi.

"Emang harus nunggu di telepon?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ngga sih, tapi.."

"Ya sudah tidak usah!" ujar Sasuke. Ia lalu menutup tutup handphone-nya dan menghabiskan coklatnya.

"Tadi itu Itachi?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan aniki-mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mengawasi anak-anak dari luar saja," kata Sasuke. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas bekas coklat itu di meja kecil di samping sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, dapat terlihat anak-anak berlari ke sana-sini, memanjat pohon dan mengangkat pot tanaman.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar harus kerja bakti malam i-" kalimat Ino di putus oleh Sakura.

"Oh, kau tidak usah kerja bakti, Ino!" potong Sakura. Ino menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Um.. kotor adalah musuh nomor 1 kecantikan, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kedua," koreksi Ino.

"Kedua. Maaf."

Hening.. Hanya terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak di luar.

"Tapi.. memang kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Diam saja di kantormu sampai kami selesai membersihkan semua ini. Tak akan lama. Kau harus tampil cantik malam ini," kata Sakura.

"Ada acara apa malam ini? Pernikahan? Pernikahan siapa?" tanya Ino dengan semangat.

"Yah.. semacam itulah," kata Tenten.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memakai gaun. Tema acaranya.. um.. pakaian sehari-hari," sambung Sakura.

Sadar bahwa ini semaki mengarah ke girl-talk, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku ke dapur dulu, ya," kata Naruto. Dan pergilah Naruto ke dapur.

"Pakaian sehari-hari?" lanjut Ino. "Itu acara pernikahan?"

"Pertunangan sih, lebih tepatnya," jawab Tenten.

"Di mana? Siapa yang tunangan?" tanya Ino.

"Uh.. Tenten dan Neji!" jawab Sakura asal.

Ino menoleh pelan ke arah Tenten. "Kau.. dan Neji?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Tidak.. maksudku, i-iya!" sahut Tenten.

"Aku sahabatmu dan aku tidak tahu hal ini!? Selamat ya.." kata Ino. Ia kemudian memeluk Tenten.

"Iya, terima kasih. Maaf, tadinya aku mau memberitahumu cuma kau sibuk," kata Tenten.

Ino melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah, maafkan aku," katanya sambil tertawa.

Pukul 07:30. Semua anak sudah membuka hadiah mereka dan sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Daycare sudah bersih. Sesaat setelah anak terakhir pergi bersama orang tuanya, Sakura segera menelepon seseorang sementara Tenten dan Naruto mengerjakan persiapan 'pertunangan' itu di halaman belakang. Ino sedang di kamar slash kantornya.

Selesai menelepon, Sakura segera menghampiri Tenten dan Naruto di halaman belakang.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyediakan ramen?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto. Ini acara penting yang tidak bisa dirusak oleh ramen," ucap Sakura.

"Kau sudah telepon Sai?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang lihat kemana si Teme pergi?" tanya Naruto sambil celingukan.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak lihat mobilnya juga di luar," kata Tenten.

"Kemana sih itu anak?"

"Ino, turunlah!" seru Sakura dari lantai bawah. Terdengar Ino berseru 'Ya!' dari lantai atas. Kemudian terdengar suara tangga kayu yang diinjak, menandakan Ino sedang turun tangga.

Karena di beritahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam spesial, Ino sudah menata rambutnya sebagus mungkin. Ia juga memakai baju sehari-harinya yang paling bagus.

"Wow, Ino! Kau cantik sekali!" kata Sakura.

Ino tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Rambut Ino masih di kuncir satu, namun sudah di keriting. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna hijau muda terpasang dengan rapinya di rambutnya. Ia memakai baju berwarna kuning yang senada dengan rambutnya, dengan jaket denim dan celana panjang jean's berwarna sama dengan jaketnya.

"Acaranya di belakang?" tanya Ino ketika ia melihat lampu-lampu sudah terpasang di belakang rumahnya.

"Uh.. iya," jawab Sakura.

"Kau belum minta izin padaku, lho," kata Ino.

"Baiklah. Ino, bolehkah aku memakai halaman belakang rumahmu untuk acara ini?" tanya Sakura meminta izin Ino.

"Hum.. Baiklah!" jawab Ino semangat.

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo, kita ke belakang," ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura melepas lengannya dari genggaman Ino.

"Ke belakangnya nanti saja," kata Sakura.

Ino mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

Sakura memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Tunggu sampai.. semua orang sudah datang! Ya, sampai semua orang sudah datang," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk yakin, bersyukur karena jawabannya mendapat sambutan anggukan dari Ino.

"Baiklah.."

**TING NONG!**

Tenten mendengar suara bel di pintu depan, menandakan ada seseorang di depan pintu yang sedang menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu. Tenten segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Tenten menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membuka pintu kayu di depannya. Saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar, ia bisa melihat 2 orang berambut panjang di depannya.

"Neji..? Hinata..? Kukira kalian.."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, dibantu Hinata. Jadi, tak ada lembur," sambung Neji datar.

Tenten tersenyum. "Senang kalian ada di sini. Ayo, masuk," Tenten menyuruh kedua orang di depannya untuk masuk. Mereka melakukan seperti yang di suruh Tenten.

"Um.. Tenten-chan?" panggil Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata? Oh, Naruto ada di halaman belakang, sedang mengganti bohlam yang rusak," kata Tenten. Hinata tersenyum yang bisa diartikan 'terima kasih' dan berjalan menuju halaman  
belakang.

Tenten menatap Neji lama sambil tersenyum. Neji juga menatap Tenten dengan tatapan 'apa?'. Tenten menggeleng. Neji kemudian merangkulnya dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju  
halaman belakang.

"Hei, Sai sudah datang!" seru Naruto. Ia, Hinata, Tenten dan Neji segera bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing, sementara Sakura masih bersama Ino. Naruto mengecek jamnya. Pukul 8. Sai memang orang yang tepat waktu..

Di kamar Ino, Sakura mengerling pada jam dinding yang dipaku di atas jendela. Sudah pukul 8. Seharusnya Sai sudah datang. Akhirnya ia berdiri dan memanggil Ino yang sedang menulis di atas beberapa kertas.

"Ino? Kita ke bawah, yuk," ajak Sakura. Ino mendongak dari kertasnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk, merapikan kertasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, Sakura di belakangnya.

"Eh, Ino," kata Sakura, membuat Ino di depannya berhenti. "Bisa tolong ambilkan coklat di meja makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengambilnya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku harus membantu Naruto dengan melakukan 'sentuhan terakhir'," kata Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Setelah Ino menghilang ke dapur, Sakura segera berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Jadi, mana Ino?" tanya Sai yang sudah ada di halaman belakang.

"Dia ada di dapur, mengambil coklat," jawab Sakura sambil merapikan bajunya.

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Tenten, Neji, Hinata dan Naruto sudah ada di posisinya masing-masing. Namun, masihada satu orang lagi yang belum datang.

_"Sasuke.. kau di mana?"_

**GREK!**

Terdengar pintu belakang terbuka. Semua orang di halaman belakang menoleh.

"Um.. Sakura, coklatnya yang ini 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil menyerahkan sebatang besar coklat ke tangan Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Ino," kata Sakura. Ia lalu meletakkan coklat di meja.

Ino melihat Sai melalui ekor matanya. "Halo, Sai! Kau ke sini karena mau menghadiri pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten 'kan?" tanya Ino.

Sai dan Neji tampak terkejut. Pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten? Siapa..!?

"Pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti. Ino mengangguk innocently.

"Ah, iya, Sai di sini karena pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten!" kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sai mengangguk pelan dalam kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. _'Jalani saja.'_.

Sai menutup matanya perlahan, mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya.

"Ino," panggil Sai. Ino menoleh dengan senyumnya.

"Hm?"

".. Aku tahu ini akan terdengar sangat gila. Tapi yang mau bertunangan itu bukan Neji dan Tenten," kata Sai. Ia bisa melihat Neji menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ino menatap Sai bingung. "Bukan Neji dan Tenten? Kalau begitu.. siapa?" tanyanya.

Dengan satu anggukan dari Sakura, Sai _kneeled down_ dan memperlihatkan sebuket bunga _Primrose_, buket bunga yang sudah Sakura buat, dari belakang badannya.

Bersamaan dengan Sai memperlihatkan buket _Primrose_, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Sai menyerahkan buket _Primrose_ yang dibuat Sakura kepada Ino.

Sakura melihat Sasuke datang dengan tampang bingung. Ia lalu segera mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak langsung berdiri. Ia masih mengernyit bingung ketika ia bertanya pada Sakura tanpa suara.

_"Apa yang sedang Sai.."_

_"Kelihatannya dia sedang apa!?"_ balas Sakura, tanpa suara juga. _"Cepat kesini, kau terlambat,"_ lanjut Sakura. Sasuke segera berjalan menuju sisi Sakura dan berdiri diam di sampingnya ketika Sai memanggil nama Ino dan mengucapkan 4 kata yang sangat di nantikan oleh semua perempuan di dunia.

"Yamanaka Ino, _will you marry me?_"

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten dan Neji tersenyum. Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang. Ternyata yang tercengang bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi juga Ino.

Sai, yang mungkin sudah tidak sabar akan jawaban Ino, memanggil namanya. "Ino?"

"Apa.. ada bunga _solid color Carnation_?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sai menatap Ino bingung. "_Solid color Carnation?_ Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sai.

Ino kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Karena _solid color Carnation_ berarti.. Ya!" Ia lalu langsung memeluk Sai. Teman-temannya pun langsung bersorak riang dan memeluk Sai dan Ino. Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak ikut bersenang-ria dengan teman-temannya, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. Saat sudah ada di hadapannya, Sakura meninju bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Darimana saja kau!?" tanya Sakura.

"Apartemen. Ada masalah.. dengan Itachi," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk memaklumi.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang sudah melepas pelukan mereka dan menepuk bahu Sai. Sai menoleh.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sasuke.

To Be Continue~Pour Etre Continuer~Para Ser Continúa~Per Essere Continuare

Intinya: BERSAMBUNG!!

* * *

Hoho.. apakah yang akan Sasuke bicarakan pada Sai?

Wah, chapter ini SaiIno sekali! Biarlah, selingan dulu.

Ehe.. ke-kreatifan mama lo gue pinjem ya, **ondy.** Bilang makasi ke mama lo!

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawannya. Dan kalo ada apa-apa yang ngga ngerti, tanya aja. Ato ada yang salah di sini, bilang aja, ntar Helen ganti.

Aaah..! Ga bisa banyak cingcong! Udah malem dan udah disuruh tidur. Yo wiss..

Review, please?

_December 23, 2008, 9:11 pm_

This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen.**


	5. The Final Evidence

The Language of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Ada satu _scene_ di tengah-tengah chapter ini yang diambil dari _scene _Edward-Bella di film Twilight. Yang udah nonton pasti tau yang mana. Tapi, cuma sedikit, kok.

**BALES REVIEW DULU, YOK!**

**Faika Araifa**: Makasi udah review! Sasu mau ngomong kalo retsletingnya Sai kebuka *dilempar gentong*. Baca aja deh ni chap!

**The Darkness Knight**: Makasi udah review! Ahem. Ganti nama nih, niisan? Ahaha..! Ya, ya, itu lah yang mau di bicarakan Sasuke! Bukan! Bukan itu!! Baca aja ni chap. _Well_, iseng-iseng berhadiah juga, aku ga punya duit buat beli hadiah *terbukanya kedok author ter-bokek*. He? 'Sudah lama aku naksir kamu'? Cieeh..! Niisan-ku satu ini mo nembak, ya?! Iya 'kan!? *maksa* Tapi niisan tuh sebenernya pengen nembak apa pengen ngucapin semoga sukses dengan keluarga kucing baru??

**kakkoii-chan**: Makasi udah review! Ga kok, ga salah ambil bunga. Kan dibawah rak udah ada nama-nya. Haha..! Gitu-gitu Ino juga ngeti bahasa bunga, lho! Iya, itu dia! Saskay mo nembak Sai! Ah, telat lu, Sas! *ikutan di-chidori* Ga lah, bercanda. Baca aja ni chap!

**kawaii-haruna**: Makasi udah review! Special SaiIno? Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu sih. Jadi, bukan Christmas Special, ya? Duh, dasar.. Tapi, Neji ma Tenten jadi korban, gitu-gitu mereka juga seneng kok. Di pikiran mereka, _"Coba beneran tunangan, ya.."_. Tapi Neji belom gajian sih jadi ga ada duit buat beli cincin. Shika ama Tema emang akrab, kadang-kadang doang.

**Furukara**: Makasi udah review! Iya dong! Tadinya palingan cuma 3 chaper gitu, eh ternyata 4 chapter. Aku pikir ampe 7-8 chapter lah mungkin?

**Uchiha **: Makasi udah review! Haha.. makasi! 'Is the best' itu kan 'Yang terbaik' tho? Hum.. Itu bunga.. He? Buat aku? Makasi banyak!! *peluk-peluk*

**harurunGAARA**: Makasi udah review! Ngga kok, neechan ga terlambat! Tenang aja.. Hoh? Kejadian apa itu? Kompie neechan meledak? *dilempar* Iya dong, baca chap ini! Oke, oke, no prob. Tapi cepet apdet juga lo ya, si Jigoku Shounen!

**dilia shirashi**: Makasi udah review! Lha? Gue juga ga bilang ke siapa-siapa? Makanya, tongkrongin FFN setiap hari Selasa pukul.. *dilempar penggaris*. Lagi 'kan udah gue tulis di SO fs gue? Lo nemu ini lewat fs gue apa waktu lo lagi buka-buka FFN? Oh? Kau cinta chap 4 karena ada SaiIno-nya ya? Apa cuma karena ada Sai-nya? Apa karena ada Sai DAN Neji di satu chap? Iya, Sasu emang ketauan banget cemburunya.. ke para readers. Kalo ke Sakura sih.. kaga. Tau tuh, si Sasu emang beneran suka main asumsi sendiri! Orang Sai mo ngelamar Ino kok! Tapi, kasian deh Sasu, ngga dikasi tau kalo Sai mo ngelamar Ino. Wakakak..! Ga kok, gue ga grogi. Gue jadi tambah semangat ngetik kalo liat muka dia. Ukh, harus nunggu tanggal 5 dulu baru bisa liat mukanya lagi.. Menyedihkan. Hoke deh! Dicatat: Di adegan kissu, Saskay-teme HARUS ga OOC. Wahaha..! Pada nyangka itu semua sih? Bukan kok, bukan soal bunga-nya ketuker, tapi.. baca aja ni chap! Tapi, dil, gimana caranya ngebuat Sasu ga OOC waktu kissu??

**Solaritica Chika**: Makasi udah review! Ga jadi SaiSaku, dong! Karena aku juga ga terlalu _into_ SaiSaku. Si Itachi itu mah bukan angkuh.. BELAGU! *ditendang Itachi* Kalo cemburunya di pendam sependam-pendamnya, readers ga bakal tau kalo dia cemburu dong? Kan ini yang tau dia cemburu cuma readers dan Naruto.. dan mungkin Sai. Begitulah.. Sakura ga tau sama sekali. Ga mutu? Duh, semua review tuh bermutu! Oke deh, sama-sama. Cepet apdet fic-mu, ya!

**Darbi Arks XIII**: Makasi udah review! Ya oloh, cuma gara-gara aku ampe rela-relain log-in? Terharuuu~ *lebai* Ho? Dil, ternyata lo penyebar virus yang hebat, ya.. Eniwei, saran sesatmu itu benar-benar sesat! Adegan jotos-jotosan yang bergelimangan darah? Hum.. boleh juga sih. Tapi pake darah ayam aja, ya. Tapi.. dipikir-pikir lagi, keren juga ya. Wah, ternyata engkau sama lebai-nya denganku! Ahaha..! Emang engkau lagi di mana? Di Samudera Artic?

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review! Ga papa kok ga log-in, 'kan yang penting ente sudah dengan baiknya me-review. Iya, Sasuke ama Sai mo bunuh-bunuhan.. 163 tahun lagi. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya! *jayus* Ga apdet ga dikasi duit jajan..!? Mamii..!! Oke, oke, sama-sama. Shinkansen tuh kocak abis! Cepetan apdet barengan CDWeb!

**Nakamura arigatou**: Makasi udah review! Iya, iya, panjang banget. Aku pas ngeliat halamannya udah, "12 halaman?? Hah? Ga salah tuh!?". Tapi chapter lalu masih lebihs edikit dari chapter 7 Stranded. Chapter 4 TLoF 6.000-an kata, kalo chapter 7 Stranded 7.000-an kata. Tau tuh, anak-anak aneh deh. Kalo burger, sayurannya di singkirin. Eh kalo satu sayuran doang langsung di makan. Ah, masa? Waktu Sai ngelamar Ino? Hal yang paling aku suka cuma pas Sai bilang, _"Will you marry me?"_ doang. Abis itu biasa aja. Helen paling suka ucapan _"Will you marry me?"_!! Lebih suka daripada "Maukah kau menikah denganku?". Bahasa inggrisnya lebih keren aja gitu. Bukan maksudnya aku ga suka bahasa Indonesia lho! Cepatlah Six PM di-apdet, Naka-chan~!

**P. Ravenclaw**: Makasi udah review! Oh ya? Makasi banyak! Iya sih, lagi liburan.. cuma aku ga bisa apdet sering. Kartul, bo! 'Skripsi' anak SMP..!!

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review! Ahaha..! Ikut sajalah..! Iya dong, bahagia, orang dilamar. Tapi ternyata ada juga yang dilamar ngga seneng. Yaitu.. ada di chapter depan, depan, depan, depan ga tau depannya kapan. Seneng sih, cuma.. Udahlah, tunggu saja chapter 'itu'! _In the meantime_, semoga engkau menikmati chapter 5 ini. Makasi udah ikutan baca dan review ya, Becks!

**Phillip William-Wammy**: Makasi udah review! Ahaha.. makasi banyak! Oh iya, baru sadar, aku belom ngucapin selamat ke SaiIno! Selamat ya, Sai dan Ino!

**Muggie**: Makasi udah review! Haha.. Balik lagi ke 'Muggie' nih ceritanya? Ahaha..! Jangan rebut Sai, entar kamu bisa berakhir di ICU gara-gara diterkam Ino! Minta saran buat.. Nggalah! Cara Sasu udah aku pikirin sendiri, dari kemaren! Padahal chappie-nya masih lama banget keluar..

**Roald-Dahl**: Makasi udah review! Wow, pen name-mu Roald Dahl! Roald Dahl bisa bahasa Indonesia! Ahaha..! Bercanda lah! Nakamura nyaranin TLoF ini!? Aih, makasi banyak loh, Naka-chan! Iya, iya, ini SasuSaku, dengan sedikit bumbu SaiIno, NaruHina dan NejiTen.. dan ShikaTema dalam bentuk anak SMP kelas 3.. Kan? Kan? Puisinya keren banget, 'kan? Makasi! Iya, di-apdet pada ulang tahun gebetan. Iya sih, Sakura udah mulai bisa melihat 'kebenaran', cuma belom yakin. Sasuke di sini keren? Biasanya ngga keren 'kan? Bagus deh kalo dia ngga keren *dilempar berkeping-keping CD* Sakura 'kan belom yakin kalo SA-nya tuh Sasu, jadi ngga bisa ngaku. Takutnya salah lagi. Girang tapi tetep jaim?? Gimana tuh? Jingkrak-jingkrang dalem hati? Jangan buang Ino! Karena pasti sebelom dibuang, Ino udah duluan nerkam kamu! Demi keselamatan jiwa dan ragamu, mendingan jangan deh, Ino tuh cinta banget ama Sai.. orang udah 8 tahun pacaran! Iya dong, 'kan biar keren! Ino 'kan juga ngerti bahasa bunga. Yah.. walau sedikit juga.

**Hyacinthoides**: Makasi udah review! Oh ya? Terima kasih, kak! Berarti pas lah ama genre-nya.. Oh ya! Dokumen-nya! Udah keterima 'kan?

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review! Loh? Chappie 4 kok ga bisa? Um.. koreksi. Sai NGELAMAR Ino. Nembaknya mah.. udah 8 tahun lalu! Sasuke mau ngomong ke Sai kalo.. ngga ada kalo-kaloan. Baca aja di chap ini! Ngomong-ngomong, makasi banyak banget!! Kamu udah ngebuat review TLoF jadi 90!!

**miyu201**: Makasi udah review! Ga papa kok. Mau dibaca kapan aja juga ngga apa-apa. Persahabatan Ino-Sakura emang paling enak buat diceritain! Seru aja gitu. Iya, begitulah. Sakura di halaman belakang, Sasuke di halaman depan. Ntar Sasu kebelakang, Saku ke depan. Pokoknya Sakura mengindar terus dah! Pairing yang aneh? SaiSaku-nya? Haha.. SaiSaku tuh cuma _friendship_ doang kok. Iyalah Sasu bisa cemburu. Itachi mah belagu, kaga mau naik bisa *ditemplang Itachi dan fans-nya*. _Sooner or later_ juga, Sai harus ngelamar Ino, karena mereka juga udah pacaran 8 tahun. Fic baru kamu? Oke deh, ntar ya.

**Pianissimo puteeChan**: Makasi udah review.. walau review-nya cuma gitu doang juga, tapi makasi lo, pud. Lo udah ngebikin TLoF review-nya jadi 95! Dari hape ga bisa? Masa sih? Brarti lo itu dari kompie ya? Iya, iya Ciken Natkreker dah gue ripyuuu~ Woi! Oleh-oleh ya ntar tanggal 5!

**-mika-**: Makasi udah review! Ahaha..! Biasa ya, review-mu pendek tapi cukup membuat semangat!

**hiryuka nishimori**: Makasi udah review! Sai romantis? Ahem, begitukah? Iya, Sai udah pacaran ama Ino 8 tahun tapi _backstreet_. Sakura yang sahabatnya Ino ama Sai aja kaga tau!

**Gareth Barney Wonka**: Makasi udah review! Wauw! Namamu lucu! Gabungan gitu.. Sasuke SA Sakura? Lihat saja nanti! Kalo menurut perkiraanku, chapter depan bakal diketahuinya. Aku jago bahasa bunga? Ah, ngga kok. Aku cuma ngumpulin bahasa bunga dari beberapa website. Ehehe.. Ga papa kok. Karena kamu review cuma dua juga TLoF reviewnya jadi 100! Wah, kamu keasyikan baca sampe ngga review per-chapter? Wah.. senang kamu suka baca ini. Lho? Kok pada mo review chapter 4 pake hape ga bisa, ya? WOI FFN! BENERIN NEH REVIEW DI FIC GUE! Ahem. Sasuke cemburu makin KEREN? *megap-megap* Serius!? *digeplak Sasuke gara-gara ga percayaan dia keren* Iya dong, anak pemilik toko bunga..! Oke deh, met kenal juga..!

**PinkBlue Moonlight**: Makasi udah review! Karakternya ngga OOC? Yang bener!? Wah, terima kasih! Gimana aku tau arti bunga? _I googled. That's the only way I can think of._ Akatsuki? Muncul kok, tenang aja. Tapi, Itachi, Deidara ama Kisame dulu.

**UchIha. kANAta'ana-cHan**: Makasi udah review! Ga papa kok telat. Pen name-mu panjang amat yak? Ayo dong, ripyunya yang lebih panjang! Engkau semangat nulisnya, aku semangat bacanya! Wakakakak..!! Romance-nya nendang? Wauw, romance bisa nendang! Iya, Sasu mo ngelamar Sai juga, makanya aku bilang dia udah telat banget. Ga lah..

**Dhien Glocyanne**: Makasi udah review! Euh, maksud lo si Tarun toh? Ya bilang aja namanya langsung, lo aja nulis nama si Marsh blak-blakan di ripyu! Lo ama Andre? Bukannya lo ama Andre tuh 'Adindandre'? Ga lah, canda. Iya, iya, lo ama Andre adalah SaiIno! Dan seperti yang gue udah bilang beberapa kali beberapa bulan lalu, gue dan si Kiba adalah KibaHelen! MUAHAHAHA..!! Lebih bagus 'kan dari MobilHelen. Mobilnya Helen..?

**oondagubrakitachi**: Makasi udah review! Iya iya yang penting udah. Udah bilang makasi belom ke mama lo?

**pamellaaa**: Makasi udah review! Sasuke mau ngomong ama Sai kalo Ino itu sebenernya lesbian ama Sakura *dikeroyok ama Ino, Ino FC, Sakura dan Sakura FC*. BOONG!!

**Makasi semuanya, yang udah review di chapter 4! Review-nya udah ratusan aja.. Hontou ni arigatou!  
**

**Oke, semuanya, ini update-an-nya! CHAPTER 5!

* * *

**

**The Language of Flower**

**By: Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen**

**Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon, Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Main characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fifth Stem: The Final Evidence**

"Bicara..?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Ya. Keberatan?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya masih bertengger di bahu Sai.

Sai menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia berbalik badan sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke melepas tangannya dari bahu Sai. "Oh, tidak. Ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Jangan di sini. Ikuti aku," kata Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menuju satu sisi halaman. Sai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ino dan pergi menuju Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat Sai mengikuti Sasuke langsung ikut, setelah ia meminta 'izin' pada Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia, Sai dan Naruto sudah berkumpul.

"Memang kenapa? Mau aku panggilkan Neji juga?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas dan menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Jadi.. mau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman khas-nya.

Sasuke mengerling pada Sakura dan Ino, yang sedang mengobrol dengan cerianya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada Naruto.

"Dobe, kau saja yang bilang," kata Sasuke.

Naruto kaget. "Lho? Kok aku!? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau mau bilang-" kalimat Naruto terputus ketika ia melihat Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh. Oh.. Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi, Teme, ini lebih afdol jika kau yang mengatakannya," kata Naruto. Sasuke memberinya tatapan penuh arti. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku serius."

"Kau mau bicara apa? Sasuke?" Sai kembali bertanya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Sai mengernyit bingung sementara Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'nah-bisa-juga-'kan?'.

"Maaf..? Untuk apa?" tanya Sai.

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah memberitahumu tentang..itu," kata Sasuke.

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto, meminta penjelasan.

"Yang kemarin Jum'at aku beritahu itu, lho.." kata Naruto. Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, itu.. Iya, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Bukan salahmu semua sih.."

"Bukan salahku semua?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sai mengangguk.

"'Kan ada salahku juga," kata Sai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirikan. Baik-baik saja dengannya," lanjut Sai sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di bawah pohon.

Naruto kemudian mendekat pada Sasuke, tangan di saku dan matanya tidak lepas dari Sai. "_See? That wasn't so hard,_" katanya. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke dan langsung berjalan menuju Hinata.

Sakura melihat Naruto sudah berada di samping Hinata. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, yang masih berdiri diam di bawah pohon. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke segera ke tempatnya. Dengan diam, Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia sudah ada di samping Sakura.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil. Kau harus ikut, Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum. "Dasar manusia 'hn'," ucap Sakura. "Oh ya, Itachi.. kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan nada mengejek. "Itachi?" Ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil sebuah makanan, lebih tepatnya sayuran yang di tusuk ke suatu tusukan, dan memakannya. "Kaya' dia mau aja," lanjutnya sambil mengunyah.

"Alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak mau datang ke pertunangan teman adiknya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau juga tidak memberitahuku tentang semua ini," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit. "Kukira Naruto sudah memberitahumu?" tanyanya.

"Ternyata dia tidak," kata Sasuke. Ia mengernyit dan berhenti mengunyah. Ia lalu mengangkat tusukan berisi sayuran itu ke depan matanya. "Ini bukan tomat," katanya, memicingkan mata.

"Oh, paprika," jawab Sakura enteng.

Tenten yang mendengar hal itu, segera berkata pada Sakura, "Paprika!? Orang macam apa yang menyediakan paprika di pesta pertunangan!?".

"_Well,_ tomatnya habis, kau tahu itu. Sejak tomat itu mirip paprika.."

"Sejak kapan tomat mirip paprika, Sakura!?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak.. Sasuke! Jangan diletakkan lagi! Makan sampai habis!"

* * *

**TOK! TOK!  
**  
Sakura mengetuk pintu coklat di depannya. Di tangan kirinya ada sebuah piring yang di tutup dengan kertas tisu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu di depannya terbuka, menampakkan seseorang dengan rambut kuning yang sama persis dengan Ino yang Sakura pikir benar-benar Ino kalau ia tidak mendengar suara orang itu.

"Hai," sapa orang itu. Suaranya.. tidak seperti Ino. Yakin 100%. "Sakura 'kan, un?" tanya orang itu.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab. "Ah, hai. Um.. iya, aku Sakura," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu melihat ke dalam rumah melalui celah di pintu. "Apa.."

"Sakura?"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam rumah. Orang di depan Sakura berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang di belakangnya. Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura mendorong beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Um.. Aku hanya.. Um.." Sakura berkata terbata-bata.

Orang dengan rambut kuning yang sama persis dengan Ino itu mengangkat alis dan berkata, "Aku ke dapur dulu, un." Dengan itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di luar pintu dan Sasuke di dalam.

Sakura menunjuk orang tersebut. "Apa.. di setiap akhir kalimatnya selalu ada 'un'?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura memberi tatapan yang bisa berarti 'Dasar' kepada Sasuke dan menunduk menatap piring yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Oh iya, aku sekarang sedang senang membuat kue. Aku baru saja membuat chocolate chip cookies. Kue termudah yang pernah kubuat," kata Sakura. Ia lalu menyerahkan piring tersebut kepada Sasuke. "Aku mau kau mencicipinya. Dan sekalian berikan opini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menerima piring tersebut dan menatapnya. "Aku orang ke berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak. "Apa?"

"Aku orang ke berapa.. yang mencicipi kuemu ini..?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yang pertama," jawabnya.

"Ino..?"

"Oh, Ino tak akan menyukainya. Dia pernah mencicipi kueku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dia dengan terang-terangan langsung bilang bahwa kueku tidak enak. Waktu itu kuenya memang tidak enak, harus kuakui. Tapi.." Sakura menghela nafas, sambil tertawa. "..Dia juga pasti tidak suka aku menggangu waktunya dengan Sai, jadi.. begitulah."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi, Sakura.. Aku tidak makan makanan manis."

Sakura mengernyit. Ia membuka mulut untuk bicara, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Setelah beberapa detik, suara yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar.

"Oh, um.. Maafkan aku. Aku.. aku tidak tahu kau tidak makan makanan manis. Aku tahu tapi.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!? Uchiha Sasuke, kelas XI D, selalu menolak jika diberi coklat pada hari Valentine? Ya ampun.."

"Tapi, kalau kau memang butuh opini, aku bisa memakannya." Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura mendongak kembali.

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak usah. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku.."

KRAUK!

Sasuke menggigit ujung kue itu dan mengunyahnya. Pelan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar meresapi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke masih mengunyah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti mengunyah.

"Ini, um.."

Kalimatnya terputus ketika seseorang mengambil satu kue dari piring di tangannya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengambilnya.

"Itachi.."

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Masih banyak ini," kata Itachi. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hai, aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Sakura, bukan?" tanya Itachi sambil menjulurkan tangan kepada Sakura.

"Uh, iya benar. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Wow, ini ya Sakura? Cantik juga," sahut seseorang di samping kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan malas ke arah orang itu.

"Kisame.."

"Apa? Uy, kue!" orang yang di panggil Kisame itu lalu mencomot satu kue dari piring. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur melewati samping leher Sasuke dan ikut mencomot satu buah kue. Empunya tangan itu berputar di belakang Sasuke sambil menggigit kue dan berjalan menuju samping Kisame.

"Ah, Sakura. Ini teman-temanku. Yang biru itu Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame," kata Itachi memperkenalkan temannya pada Sakura.

"Hai," sapa Kisame. Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan aku lihat kau sudah bertemu dengan Deidara," kata Itachi. Ia menunjuk orang yang mirip dengan Ino itu.

"Yo, un," sapa orang itu, Deidara. Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Ini.. manis," kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ini manis! Dasar bodoh," sambar Itachi.

"Cokelatnya enak, lho. Dark chocolate, ya?" tanya Deidara.

Sakura mengangguk. "60%," jawabnya.

"Intinya.. ini enak banget! Ada yang rasa ikan tidak?" tanya Kisame. Tanpa di aba, Deidara memukul kepalanya pelan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada." Ia lalu menunduk untuk melihat jam tangannya. "Oke, um.. aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan," kata Sakura.

"Oh ya. Kuenya boleh untuk kami?" tanya Deidara, masih mengunyah kuenya.

"Tentu. Aku masih ada banyak di rumah," jawab Sakura.

Deidara menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan berjalan menuju sofa di depan TV, diikuti Kisame, yang sudah mengucapkan 'terima kasih dan sampai jumpa' dan Itachi yang juga mengucapkan hal yang sama pada Sakura. Hanya tinggal Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Jadi, sampai ketemu minggu depan..?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangguk. "Oke." Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Ia berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih.. kuenya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam selama beberapa saat, tidak yakin apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sasuke berterima kasih karena sudah di beri sesuatu yang dia tidak suka? Aneh. Tapi akhirnya Sakura membalasnya. Tidak perlu keluar kata. Cukup dengan senyuman, Sasuke sudah menutup pintu.

* * *

"Hati-hati turunnya," kata Sakura kepada beberapa anak yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Anak-anak tersebut sepertinya tidak mendengarkan Sakura dan langsung berlari menuju teman-teman mereka. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia mengunci mobil Suzuki Swift berwarna oranye tua-nya dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya sendiri.

"Hei, aku sudah bicara pada satpamnya. Ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto. Teman-temannya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Anak-anak sudah ada jauh di depan mereka.

Di sanalah mereka berada, di lapangan indoor terbesar di Kota Konoha. Pemilik lapangan tersebut adalah kenalan Tenten, maka setiap tahun, tepat sehari sebelum anak-anak memulai aktivitas mereka sebagai pelajar biasa, Rookie Daycare menyewa lapangan tersebut -dengan diskon 40%- dan membiarkan anak-anak melakukan berbagai olahraga semau mereka. Kadang para sensei juga ikut bersama mereka.

Setibanya di dalam, para sensei melihat anak-anak sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Para sensei perempuan segera berjalan menuju tribun untuk duduk dan mengawasi anak-anak sambil menebarkan pesan, "Jangan lupa pemanasan," kepada anak-anak.

"Ah.. tribun tertinggi. Tempat yang paling menyenangkan.." ujar Tenten sambil duduk di kursi dan meletakkan sebuah tas di kursi di sampingnya.

"Dan yang paling mengerikan," sambung Ino. Sakura tertawa. Ia lalu duduk di kursi di bawah Tenten.

"Sai mana?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

Ino menghela nafas. "Tiba-tiba dia harus ke Reykjavik untuk mengurus pameran lukisannya itu. Katanya ada yang darurat," kata Ino.

"Wow, pameran Sai sampai ke Reykjavik?" tanya Tenten kagum.

"Di Bogota pun ada, Tenten," kata Ino.

"Bogota?" tanya Tenten.

"Dekat Puerto Rico," jawab Ino.

"Puerto Rico ada di pulau lain, Ino. Dekat Caracas," ucap Sakura.

"Dimana lagi itu Caracas?" tanya Tenten semakin bingung.

"Dekat Lima.. ibukota Peru? Ya, di atas Lima. Bogota ada di atas Lima," kata Sakura.

"Lima.. dekat Rio de Janeiro?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Jauh lagi dari Rio. Bogota di atas Lima, singkatnya begitu," kata Sakura, mengakhiri perdebatan tentang di mana letak Bogota.

Tenten mengangkat alisnya. "Juara Gerografi beraksi kembali," komentarnya. Sakura tersenyum.

FLORIOGRAPHY

Di lapangan, Naruto sedang bermain sepak bola dengan beberapa anak laki-laki, dan Sasuke mengawasi beberapa anak yang sedang bermain lempar bola dari sisi lapangan.

Ketika sedang mengawasi, Naruto melempar sebuah bola basket kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya karena refleks.

"Teme," panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh. "Sudah lama, ya? _1 on 1_?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menyeringai. Ia melempar bola di tangannya kepada Naruto dan berjalan menuju tengah lapangan basket. Seakan mengerti, anak-anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket menyingkir dan duduk di tribun. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke lapangan.

Dari tribun teratas, Ino bisa melihat Sasuke dan Naruto di tengah lapangan basket, berhadap-hadapan. Naruto memegang bola basket.

"Oh, lihat, mereka mulai lagi," kata Ino dengan malas.

Tenten menoleh ke arah tengah lapangan. Ia memicingkin mata dan berkata, "_Show off_..".

* * *

**(1)** Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ada di tengah lapangan. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Naruto memegang bola. Ia menyeringai. Seakan kedua orang itu mempunyai wasit yang sama, saat Naruto mulai men-dribble, Sasuke langsung bergerak. Namun, Naruto lebih gesit darinya. Ia dengan mudah berkelit dari Sasuke dan langsung melempar bola ke arah ring basket. Bola itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke tengah ring.

"Naruto gesit, ya?" komentar Ino.

"Badannya kecil, pasti ringan," ujar Tenten.

"Tidak juga. Naruto hanya lebih pendek 2 cm dari Sasuke," kata Sakura. Ino dan Tenten mengernyit dan menatap Sakura. "Aku melihat data mereka di database Daycare!" sambung Sakura. Ino dan Tenten mengangkat bahu dan pandangan mereka kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Sasuke mengambil bola dari lantai lapangan dan langsung men-dribble-nya. Jarak dari ujung lapangan ke ujung lapangan satunya memang cukup jauh, namun Sasuke bisa mencapai ujung lapangan dengan cepat, Naruto pun susah mengejarnya. Sasuke melompat dan..

"MASUK!!" teriak anak-anak dari tribun di bawah.

"Oho.. Sasu bisa nge-Dunk! _Air_ (1)!" seru Tenten bersemangat. Dia menjadi bersemangat ketika membicarakan tentang olahraga, menonton olahraga, berolahraga.. Semua tentang olahraga.

Naruto mengambil bola dari lantai lapangan setelah Sasuke lempar dan memegangnya lama. "Kau cepat juga, ya, Teme?" ujar Naruto.

"Baru sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um.. tidak juga. Kau memang lebih cepat, Teme.." Naruto mulai memantulkan bola ke lantai. "..Tapi aku lebih gesit!" Naruto mulai berlari sambil men-dribble bola menuju ujung lapangan satunya, tempat di mana ring yang bisa menambah poin-nya jika bola di tangannya itu masuk berada.

"Kau kira hanya kau yang bisa _Slam Dunk_!?" seru Naruto sambil berlari, Sasuke di sampingnya. Saat ia merasa jaraknya dengan ring sudah cukup, ia segera melompat sambil memutar badannya 360 derajat.

Ketika jarak bola di tangannya dengan ring hanya tinggal kira-kira 30 cm, Naruto melempar bola itu. Bola itu masuk ke tengah ring. Naruto dengan cepat menggenggam besi pada ring basket dan jadilah ia bergelantungan di ring. Ketika bola sudah mencapai lantai lapangan, ia melepas genggamannya dan turun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto saat sudah sampai di bawah.

"Bagus juga. _360 degree dunk_ (2)," kata Sasuke. Ia lalu mengambil bola dan memantulkannya ke lantai. "Kau memang lebih gesit, aku lebih cepat. Kau bisa Slam Dunk, aku juga. Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih belum diketahui," kata Sasuke.

Merasa tertantang, Naruto bertanya, "Apa itu?".

Dalam sekelip mata, Sasuke sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan berlari menuju tengah lapangan. Tepat di tengah lapangan, ia melompat dan melempar bola tepat menuju ring.

Masuk.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sedang terbengong. "Lemparan jarak jauh, Dobe!" serunya dari tengah lapangan.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau tahu kelemahanku," kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Naruto kemudian berlari menuju ujung lapangan satunya, tempat di mana 'ring Sasuke' berada dan mengambil bola. "Aku bisa bertahan tanpa lemparan jarak jauh," lanjutnya.

Ia lalu mulai men-dribble lagi. Ia dengan mudah melewati Sasuke dan langsung melompat untuk melempar bola. Bola dilempar Naruto.

Tapi, sayang, tidak masuk. Bola mengenai papan ring dan memantul tepat menuju Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap bola dan segera men-dribble bola menuju ring-nya.

"Rebound _(3) yang sempurna. Dasar Dobe_," batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melempar bola di tangannya tepat ke arah ring dan dengan mulusnya berhasil masuk.

Di ujung lapangan satunya, Naruto yang sedang memegang perutnya berseru, "Udahan, yuk!".

Sasuke berbalik badan. "Kenapa? Menyerah?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku hanya.. lapar."

"Walau begitu juga, Sasuke tetap menang," kata Tenten.

"Eh?? Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Dia unggul 1 angka dari Naruto. 5-4. Lemparan jarak jauh yang masuk? 3 poin," kata Tenten.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kursi di mana Sakura duduk. "Sakura, bagaimana menurut.. mu?" Ino berhenti berbicara ketika ia melihat Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, melainkan di tribun bawah, sedang menyerahkan air minum kepada Sasuke dan tertawa melihat Naruto memakan ramen instan dengan beringasnya.

"Ino, sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai curiga, ya?" tanya Tenten, raut mukanya berubah serius.

Ino tampak berpikir. "Mungkin juga," jawabnya.

"Apa dia pernah berbicara padamu tentang 'kecurigaannya' itu?" tanya Tenten lagi. Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah."

* * *

"Sampai bertemu minggu depan!"

"Jangan tidur malam-malam, ya!"

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten melambai pada dua orang anak yang sedang berjalan masuk ke mobil mereka dengan orang tua mereka. Kedua anak itu melambai balik. Dan mobil pun mulai berjalan.

"Nah, sekarang.. apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Neji. Dia libur hari ini. Sepertinya Naruto pun ada kencan dengan Hinata," kata Tenten. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ino menatap Sakura, seperti mengatakan, "Temani aku!".

"Maaf Ino, aku ada janji dengan seseorang di kota," kata Sakura dengan tampang meminta maaf. Ino menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Kasihan aku, ditinggal tunangan ke Reykjavik," kata Ino lesu sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Um.. Sasuke tidak pergi ke mana-mana yang kutahu," kata Sakura, berusaha menghibur Ino.

Ino menoleh pelan ke arah Sakura. "Sasuke sudah pergi dari tadi. Lagipula mana mau dia menemaniku?" ujar Ino. Ia masuk ke dalam.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Sakura memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dari tempat di mana ia janjian dengan seseorang. Tempat ia memarkir mobil memang agak terpencil. Hanya 6-7 mobil termasuk mobilnya yang parkir di situ. Ia memarkir mobil di sana karena tempat parkir di depan tempat janjian sudah penuh.

Sakura mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah café, tempat dimana dia janjian dengan seseorang.

**West 48th Street Café**

Sakura membaca plang nama café itu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya dan berjalan memasuki café tersebut.

Di dalam, ia disambut oleh seorang pelayan berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua di belakang meja kasir. Tulang pipinya sangat menonjol dan tangannya kurus. Pelayan itu bertanya apa Sakura datang sendiri atau tidak dan Sakura berkata bahwa ia ada janji dengan seseorang di café itu. Ketika ia sudah melihat orang yang dimaksud, Sakura memberitahu di mana ia akan duduk dan pelayan itu meninggalkannya setelah ia sempat mengangguk.

**(2)** Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah meja persegi yang menempel dengan kaca jendela. Setelah sampai, ia segera duduk di sebuah kursi di seberang seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di meja itu. Ketika Sakura duduk, orang itu menoleh.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Anak-anak," kata Sakura sambil melepas jaketnya. Orang berambut merah di depannya mengangguk dan meminum kopinya.

"Aku sudah memesan _Frapuccino_ dan _Tiramisu_ untukmu," kata orang itu. Sakura mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih'.

"Jadi," Sakura menyilangkan tangan di atas meja dan memajukan badannya. "Mau bicara apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

Orang yang dipanggil Gaara itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mau bertemu denganmu," katanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya mengerti. Seorang pelayan dengan rambut hitam _shaggy_ menurunkan sepiring _Tiramisu_ dan segelas _Frapuccino_ . Sakura mendongak untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Pelayan itu tersenyum, melirik Gaara sebentar dan pergi menuju meja kasir. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Gaara.

"Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memotong kue _Tiramisu_-nya.

"Baik. Tak ada yang baru," ujar Gaara. Sakura mengangguk dan melahap sepotong kecil _Tiramisu_.

Sakura menelan kuenya. "Oh ya, bagaimana projek barumu itu?" tanyanya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa seperti berbicara pada seorang anak yang ditanyai tentang harinya di sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja.

Hening. Gaara menyeruput kopi dari cangkirnya dan Sakura menyedot _Frapuccino_-nya dari sedotan.

"Oh ya, aku baru membuat _chocolate chip cookies_ kemarin. Masih ada 2 toples di rumah. Kalau kau mau coba, kau bisa datang ke rumahku," kata Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat. Kadang Gaara mengingatkan Sakura akan Sasuke, dengan jawaban-jawaban singkatnya. Entah mengapa ia bisa bergaul dengan orang dingin macam mereka.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" tanya Gaara. Sakura berhenti memotong kuenya dan mendongak. Jarang Gaara yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Uh.. baik. Tapi sensei-nya yang tidak baik," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan sensei-nya?"

"Ino," Sakura menghela nafas dan meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. "Sai pergi ke Reykjavik karena harus mengurus pameran lukisannya. Dia jadi lesu begitu," lanjutnya. Gaara hanya diam menatap Sakura.

"Apa Sai sudah membelikan Ino cincin?" tanya Gaara. Pertanyaan aneh untuk seorang Gaara.

"Sudah. Cincin putih dengan intan kecil berbentuk hati di atasnya. Lucu deh!" ujar Sakura.

Gaara terdiam. "Apa kau juga mau cincin seperti itu?" tanyanya. Satu lagi pertanyaan aneh untuk seorang Gaara.

Sakura terhenyak. "Ti-tidak! Yang kau berikan sudah cukup. Punyaku malah lebih cantik dari punya Ino!" kata Sakura bangga. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar _handphone _Gaara bergetar. Gaara mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari saku _coat_-nya (yang sudah ia sampirkan di kursi) dan membaca pesan yang terpampang di layar _handphone_-nya.

"Aku harus pergi. Bos-ku ingin bicara, mendadak katanya," kata Gaara. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan menyedot _Frapuccino_-nya.

Gaara berdiri dan memakai _coat_ berwarna _maroon_­-nya. Ia menatap Sakura. "Tidak apa aku tinggal?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah mau pergi," jawab Sakura.

"Setidaknya, habiskan dulu kuenya," kata Gaara. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, Gaara."

"Baiklah," Gaara meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. "Sampai nanti," kata Gaara. Sakura tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengawasi Gaara sampai ia keluar dari café. Sakura menarik nafas dan memasukkan satu potong kecil _Tiramisu_ ke mulutnya.**

* * *

**_Tiramisu_ Sakura sudah habis. _Frapuccino_-nya pun ludes. Ia mengambil uang dari Gaara tadi dan membayar di kasir. Yang melayaninya di kasir adalah pelayan dengan tulang pipi menonjol tadi. Ketika pelayan itu tersenyum, tulang pipinya makin menonjol dan Sakura bisa melihat _blush-on_ tipis. Ia menerima struk pembayaran dan berjalan keluar café.

Ketika ia sudah ada di tempat di mana ia memarkir mobilnya, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda mobil oranye tuanya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat di mana tadinya ia memarkir mobilnya dan meraba-raba udara. Ia yakin ia memarkir mobilnya di situ tadi. Ia menoleh ke kiri, ke arah aspal. Ada tanda ban yang kelihatan sekali, menandakan seseorang terburu-buru kabur.. dengan mobilnya.

Mobilnya telah dicuri.

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling. Gang yang agak sempit, remang-remang dan kotor.

"_Ah, seriuslah. Aku salah memilih tempat untuk memarkir mobil.._" batin Sakura.

"Hey, ada masalah?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas pendek pertanda ia kaget, dan berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

"_Rambut oranye, muka penuh piercing, mata hitam, kurang lebih 170 cm.. Oh, berhentilah mem-profil orang, Sakura!_" batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Um.. mobilku hilang. Ano, tadi aku parkir di sini," kata Sakura tenang, tetapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan kewaspadaan. Orang di depannya terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya orang itu, nada bicaranya seperti ia tidak kaget sama sekali.

Sakura mengangguk. "Apa kau ada di sini kira-kira 20-30 menit yang lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ada di sini setiap saat," jawab orang itu.

"Bagus. Apa kau melihat orang yang mencuri mobilku?" tanya Sakura.

Orang itu tampak berpikir. "Seperti apa mobilmu?" tanyanya.

"Suzuki Swift GL berwarna oranye tua. Mobil kecil," kata Sakura.

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, aku melihat mobil itu dibawa kabur oleh seseorang," kata orang itu.

Sakura memutar matanya. "_Tentu saja oleh seseorang! Mana bisa kambing membawa kabur mobilku!?_" batin Sakura. "Oh ya? Kau mengenalinya.. atau paling tidak mengingat ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Orang itu diam, namun tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar tidak enak dipandang. Senyum jahat. "Sebenarnya, orang itu ada di sini. Hoi, bawa 'benda itu' kemari!" seru orang itu. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang di depannya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dari sebuah gang sempit di samping kanan Sakura, mobilnya perlahan maju, seperti orang yang disandera. Sakura segera berlari menuju mobilnya, namun seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Si Rambut Oranye itu sedang menyeringai.

"Kalau kau mau mobilmu kembali.." kalimat si Rambut Oranye terputus, di sambung oleh temannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

".. Main dulu dengan kami," lanjut orang bercadar yang muncul dari belakang si Rambut Oranye. Muka Sakura pucat seketika.

"Apa yang kau- ARGH!!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan ketika si Rambut Oranye menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan keras. Lebih tepat di bilang meremas.

"Jangan melawan kami. Kau akan tahu akibatnya," kata si Rambut Oranye. Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seperti ban yang berdecit, dan seseorang yang berteriak, "Apa-apaan kau!?". Sakura, si Rambut Oranye dan temannya yang bercadar menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dengan seketika.

Sebuah mobil melaju menuju Sakura dan si Rambut Oranye. Mengasumsi bahwa dirinya akan segera tertabrak, si Rambut Oranye segera melepas tangan Sakura dan melompat menyingkir. Sakura, yang tangannya sudah terlepas, juga cepat-cepat menyingkir.

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak tepat di tempat di mana tadi Sakura dan si Rambut Oranye berdiri. Pintu pengemudi terbuka dan pengemudinya langsung keluar.

"Masuk ke mobil," ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah si Rambut Oranye dan komplotannya. Tanpa di beritahu dua kali, Sakura segera membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke membuka pintu pengemudi ketika si Rambut Oranye berkata, berseru lebih tepatnya, "Apa-apaan kau!?".

Sasuke segera memperlihatkan _death glare_-nya pada si Rambut Oranye. Si Rambut Oranye dan teman-temannya segera mundur beberapa langkah. Tatapan Sasuke tadi bukan tatapan macam-macam. Itu adalah tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ketakutan gerombolan di depannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menginjak kopling di kaki dan memindahkan perseneling ke 'R'. Setelah masuk ke jalan besar, masih menginjak kopling, Sasuke segera memindah perseneling ke '1' dan mobil berputar 180 derajat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Sasuke setengah membentak.

"Mobilku dicuri, Sasuke! Oleh orang-orang itu!" seru Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Apa maumu memarkir mobil di tempat seperti itu!?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tempat parkir lain sudah penuh, asal kau tahu!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke paling malas berdebat. Ia menghela nafas dan memfokuskan matanya kembali ke jalan. Sakura memandang Sasuke sebal dan melihat ke sekeliling mobil.

"Ini bukan mobilmu," kata Sakura. "Terakhir aku lihat mobilmu BMW M3, sekarang Suzuki Crossover," kata Sakura sambil mengamati dashboard yang sama sekali berbeda dengan mobil terakhir yang Sasuke kemudikan.

"Ini mobil Itachi. BMW akhirnya ke bengkel," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Hening. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di West 48th?" tanya Sakura.

Air muka Sasuke masih tenang, namun jika orang teliti mengamati matanya, bisa dilihat bahwa ia kaget. "Tidak penting," jawabnya.

"Tentu saja itu penting, apa kau mengikutiku atau semacamnya?" tanya Sakura, nada bicaranya meninggi.

Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke, jawab aku," kata Sakura, nada bicaranya sudah agak menurun.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengerem.

"Sudah sampai," katanya.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri. Rumahnya sudah ada di depan mata, hanya terhalang oleh kaca mobil. Sakura memalingkan muka ke Sasuke dengan sebal dan mengambil tasnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan keras dan melangkah keluar mobil.

"Sebaiknya kau melapor ke polisi tentang semua tadi," kata Sasuke. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke lama.

"Terima kasih," katanya dengan nada sebal dan membanting pintu mobil hingga menutup. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil kunci rumahnya. Ketika ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, ia melihat Sasuke belum juga pergi dari depan rumahnya. Memutar mata, ia mencabut kunci dan mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika ia sudah menutup pintu, ia bisa mendengar suara mobil yang berderu dan kian mengecil, pertanda Sasuke sudah pergi dari depan rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah, Sakura meletakkan tas berwarna krem-nya di atas meja dan berjalan menuju ruang TV untuk menutup gorden teras belakang. Ketika ia akan menutup gorden, ia melihat setangkai bunga dengan sebuah kartu ungu terikat di tangkainya.

"_Ah, hari ini Hari Kamis, ya?_" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia membuka pintu teras belakang dan mengambil bunga tersebut. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu geser teras belakang dan menguncinya.

Bunga ungu tersebut sepertinya pernah Sakura lihat. Ia kemudian mengingat lagi penjelasan Sasuke di hari pertama mereka menjaga toko bunga Yamanaka dengan pelanggan kedua belas mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

"Purple Hyacinth, _hanya bunga itu yang saya tahu memiliki arti 'Maafkan aku'._"

"_Purple Hyacinth_.. tentu saja," gumam Sakura sambil melepas ikatan pita berwarna ungu yang melilit kartu kecil tersebut. Setelah lepas, ia membuka kartu itu dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.**  
**

**_Sakura,_**

**_Aku sudah melihat kau, dia.. dan wanitanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segala kesalah pahaman kemarin. Maafkan aku._**

**_-Anonymous-_  
**

"Darimana dia tahu..?" tanya Sakura kepada diri sendiri. Ia lalu mengamati tulisan _secret admirer_-nya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tulisan seperti ini.." katanya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan merogoh tasnya. Tangannya keluar sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas.

"Aku membawa nama-nama bunga dan artinya yang sudah Sasuke catatkan untuk berjaga-jaga.." jelas Sakura pada diri sendiri lagi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di atasnya.

Ia lalu mendekatkan surat secret admirer-nya dan catatan dari Sasuke ke matanya. Berkali-kali matanya berbolak-balik, surat-catatan-surat-catatan. Setelah yakin dengan apapun yang ada di pikirannya, ia menggenggam surat tersebut hingga kertasnya bergemeresik.

"Dia mengangkat pena di akhir huruf 't' untuk membuat garis di atas dan melanjutkan ke huruf lain. Huruf lain selalu berhimpitan dengan garis akhir 't'," ujar Sakura. "Dia menulis huruf 'l' seperti huruf 'l' besar, dengan akhiran melengkung di bawah seperti payung," lanjut Sakura.

"Dan.. dia menulis sambung huruf 'n' dengan huruf selanjutnya," kata Sakura. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang layar TV yang hitam tak menyala, dengan raut tidak percaya.

"_Secret admirer_-ku.. Sasuke..?"

* * *

HUAAA..!! SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER INI!

Sepertinya Sakura sekarang udah benar-benar yakin siapa secret admirer-nya itu. Wah wah..

Ohoho.. apa hubungan antara Gaara dan Sakura? Aku kasih petunjuk, yang jelas mereka bukan sekedar teman. Ckckck.. spoiler bener ya aku? Jawabannya ada di.. kalo ngga chapter depan, di 2 chapter depan.

Alasan Sasuke ngga pergi sampai Sakura masuk ke dalem rumah adalah untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja dan selamat sampai masuk rumah.

Bisa menebak siapa 2 berandalan yang ngeganggu Sakura? Pasti tau dong! Ahahaha..!! Tenang aja, mereka ngga selamanya orang jahat, kok.

Duh, Helen ampe nanya-nanya ke papa soal manuver Sasuke itu. Untung ada contohnya di Twilight (dan film Twilight ada di iPod-ku) jadi aku bisa kasi liat ke papaku. Waha.. riset besar-besaran! (?)

Oh ya, ada yang nyadar kalo Helen ganti pen name (pastilah nyadar)? Cuma ditambah marga Helen yang akan datang, kok. Bentar lagi Helen bakal jadi Mrs. Eddie Cahill *NGAREP!!*.

**Keterangan adegan**:

**(1)** *Naruto dan Sasuke main basket*: Lebih afdol kalo/di sarankan sambil denger lagu 'Supermassive Black Hole' (Muse), 'Born For This' (Paramore), It's My Life (Bon Jovi) atau Low (Flo-Rida ft. T-Pain). Silahkan pilih tapi aku saranin enakan sambil denger 'Supermassive Black Hole'. 'Kerennya' lebih kerasa.

**(2)** *Sakura dan Gaara di Cafe*: Lebih afdol kalo/di sarankan sambil denger lagu 'I Caught Myself' (Paramore). Menurutku pas aja tu lagu, terlebih lagi intro-nya.

Glossary!

(1) _Air_: Aslinya '_Walking in the air_'. Suatu teknik dunk dengan melompat jauh dan tinggi, sehingga sepintas terlihat seperti sedang berjalan di udara.  
(2) _360 degree dunk_: Suatu dunk yang dilakukan dengan memutar badan sebanyak 360 derajat.  
(3) _Rebound_: Seorang pemain menangkap atau mendapatkan bola pantul yang tidak berhasil masuk yang ditembakkan oleh pemain lain.

Tadinya mau apdet kemaren cuma kamar oom-ku, tempat di mana internet berada, di kunci ama oom karena oom lagi ke Palembang!! Aku ampe nangis-nangis meraung-raung (oke lebai) di depan kamar oom-ku. S.E.B.A.L.

Helen: Helen dan segenap kru (baca: Helen doang) dan cast The Language of Flower (baca: Semua karakter Naruto yang muncul di TLoF) mengucapkan:

Kru & cast: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009!!

(Chouji ama Temari niup terompet taun baru, Kiba dan Kankurou masang petasan, Shino sama Rin motong tumpeng)

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawannya. Agh minggu depan masuk sekolah! Kartul! Labscare! _Oh_, _how I hate 8th grade now.._

Sebelom selesai, Helen mau bilang.. Ahem.

HELEN RANKING 10 DI KELAS!! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, HORE!! *nari-nari a la Dora*

Oke. Review..? Please..?

_January 1, 2009, 8:58 pm_  
This story belongs to **Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen**.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009, EVERYBODY!!**


	6. Busted

The Language of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS!

Perhatian, chapter ini mengandung beberapa ide yang terinspirasi dari ide yang diberikan oleh **Aika Uchiha** dan **Darbi Arks XIII**. Terima kasih untuk mereka berdua.

**BALES REVIEW DULU, YOK!**

**Uchiha vnie. chan**: Makasi udah review! Ehe.. makasi! Sasu jago basket, iya. Naru juga kok, cuma dia ngga bisa lemparan jarak jauh. Wakakak!! Tebakan tentang siapa penjahatnya bener-bener bener! Pacarmu Pein?! O.O Maafkan aku! Tapi iya emang dia pantes kok jadi kayak gitu. Emang mukanya mendukung! Bokep plus sangar! *ditendang* Sumpah aku ngakak abis waktu baca ripyu dari kamu!

**Solaritica Chika**: Makasi udah review! Ya ampun! Tebakanmu tentang GaaSaku.. bener-bener dah.. Tapi.. BEGITULAH! Silahkan pilih salah satu dari jawabanmu itu, ada satu yang bener. Tabah, ya.. Deidei bukannya nemenin kamu malah nginep ama si Kakek ama si Hiu! *digraok* Kalo Sasu ngehajar si preman rasa-rasanya kok.. gimanaa gitu. Sasu kan cukup dengan death glare, preman udah ngerti.

**Furukara**: Makasi udah review! Ohoho.. makasi!

**The Law Of Gege**: Makasi udah review! Hm, hm, mau bales apa, ya? Oh ya, bunganya jadi dikasi ga? Eh, semangat terus ya sama band-nya. Inget tuh, audisi kayak CARI CEWEK!!

**murasaki. ryoushin. males. login**: Makasi udah review! Ehehe.. seneng deh kalo kakak suka. Nonton Twilight dah banyak kali dah! Orang ada di iPod! Kalo lagi bosen ya nonton. Biasanya nonton yang _baseball scene_ duluan. Edward ama Bella di hutan? _Scene_ yang mana tuh? Kan mereka banyak ke hutan? Di hutan pas '_I know what you are._' apa di hutan pas _'This kinda stuff just doesn't exist._'? Ga papa kok orang baru di-apdet juga. _Scene_ Twilight lagi? Setelah dipikir-pikir, ngga ada lagi _scene_ 'berarti' yang nampakin Edward sebagai 'manusia' biasa daripada nampakin Edward sebagai vampire. Masa' nyelametin Sakura dari van? Sasu dapet tenaga darimana? Masa' ngegendong Saku dan manjat ke pohon? Patah duluan tu punggung! Masa' ke prom bareng? Prom apaan orang udah lulus SMA? Mungkin aku ada nambahin _scene_ Edward-Bella tapi bukan dari twilight. Dari New Moon, mungkin? Ato Eclipse? Ato Breaking Dawn? Kak, silahkan pilih..

**harurunGAARA tak login**: Makasi udah review! Malem-malem mati lampu?? Hih, serem. Pein tukang parkir!? Wakakak..!! Lebih pantes dari jadi preman yak? Kalo di manga-nya sih aku liatnya 'Pain'. *sweatdrop* Dasar neechan.. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES MASA' PEDES!!? Neechan minta koki masakan padang buatin aja tuh, dijamin pedesnya kaga nahan. Hubunga GaaSaku.. nyah, lihat sajalah! Si Teme kan keren waktu _1 on 1_ ama Dobe, nah, Dobe-nya keren kaga? *dijitak*

**pamellaaa**: Makasi udah review! Wauw, tebakanmu tentang hubungan GaaSaku banyak amat.. Tapi kaga ada yang bener! Wakakak..! Sori, kebawa suasana. Ahem. Eniwei, masa musuh ngasi cincin ke musuhnya? Kalo cincin beracun ato cincin yang bisa tiba-tiba ngeluarin duri sih masih wajar..

**uchietam**: Makasi udah review! Iya, iya, Saku doang yang kaga tau. Yang lain mah udah tau dari kapan tau. Kasian Sakura ditinggal sendiri.. Gaara itu.. um.. ometnya Sakura? *Gaara ngasi _death glare_* Ga lah, canda, Gaara! Liat aja ntar..!

**ana-cHan**: Makasi udah review! Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu, aku tulis ana-cHan aja. Uhuhu.. itu lah. Kamar oom dikunci. Aku harus nyeret-nyeret mama aku buat nyariin kunci serepnya. Itu penjelasan Geo-nya aku mah cuma liat di hape doang. Kan di hape aku ada 'World Clock'. Waktu lagi iseng liat-liat, aku nemu sebuah negara (ato kota ya?) bernama Bogota. Dipake lah disini. Tentang OR.. liat di wikipedia. Hehe.. Iya, iya, Pein-Kakuzu! Sebenernya ada 1 lagi, yaitu orang yang nyetir mobilnya Sakura keluar dari gang kecil waktu Pain nyuruh orang itu ngebawa mobilnya ke hadapan Sakura. Hayo, silahkan tebak satu-satu anak Akatsuki! Si Deidei emang udah di-program ngomong 'un' di tiap akhir kalimatnya. Iya, aku juga ga nyangka. Waktu abis nonton Twilight ama temen-temen, aku nelpon mama aku, nanya gimana rapotnya. Dan mama aku bilang, "MASUK 10 BESAR!! Ranking 10 sih cuma MASUK 10 BESAR!! juga.." kata mama aku. Aku bisa ngebayangin mama aku jingkrak-jingkrak pas bilang itu.

**DoReMi978**: Makasi udah review! Tambah keren? Biasanya keren ya? Hoh.. Iya, sekali-kali Sasu ajalah yang ngejar Sakura. Biapun ngga sama ama imej aslinya, cuma enak diceritain! ^^ Romantis banget? Wah.. syukurlah pas ama genre-nya. _Plain romance_ begini.. Plot-nya bagus? Makasi banyak! Iya, ada _something special between Gaara and Sakura_. BENER-BENER SPESIAL!! *apa si* Berapa chapter? Rencananya 7-8 chapter gitu.

**Faika Araifa**: Makasi udah review! Ehe.. makasi! Pein ama Kakuzu ngga selamanya jadi penjahat. Ntar tobat abis ketemu ama temen lama mereka. Dijodohin oleh orang tua mereka?? _Could be.._ Liat aja ntar!

**dilia shiraishi**: Makasi udah review! Oh ya? *ngeliat chapter 5* Perasaan deskripnya kurang, ah. Tau tu Sai ah, ga tanggung jawab ama calon istri. Kasian tu Ino (Sai: Maap.. *nundukin kepala*)! Dasar lo, kalo ada Sai-Neji langsung girang dah. Wakak..!! Kalo ngasi bunga yang salah, Ino udah ngeliat dong. Kan dia anak pemilik toko bunga. Sasu kesandung? Aaa~ Gimana, ya? Sasu kesandung.. Klamsi sekali engkau, nak. Tapi gue udah nemu kok yang ngga OOC amat. Dingin-nya masih keluar sebelom dia kissu. Abis kissu pun masih dingin. Skalian aja tu orang beku!! Ya udah, engkau duduk manis saja, sementara gue ngetik chapter laknat ini.

**Phillip William-Wammy**: Makasi udah review! Iya, akhirnya aku masukin ke chapter 5 aja adegan Edward-Bellanya. Lagi males ngetik ya? Sama. Iya, iya. Kamu reviewer ke 125! Selamat dan makasi ya! Kamu dapet bohlam hemat energi!

**5 sekawan**: Makasi udah review! Hehe.. SasuNaru-nya keren kan? Hubungan GaaSaku adalah.. *dibekep Gaara sebelom terjadi banjir spoiler*

**kakkoii-chan**: Makasi udah review! Ehe.. makasi! GaaSaku.. ya baca sajalah! Wehe.. rekor terbaru? Biasanya dia ngga bilang 'maaf' ya? Iya, Pein ama Kakuzu.

**Naruto**: Makasi udah review! Aih, ngga juga kok. Aku cuma browsing internet doang. Makasi tapinya!

**PinkBlue Moonlight**: Makasi udah review! Hehe.. makasi! Iya, Pein ama Kakuzu. Panjang banget ya? Panjangan mana ama chapter 4? Sakura bikin _cookies_ cuma iseng doang kok.

**Primrose Violett**: Makasi udah review! Iya, ga papa kok. Ehehe.. makasi! Tapi, susah deh kayaknya mempertahankan kata 'keren' itu, karena semakin hari aku semakin WB! Susah diusir! Tapi terima kasih udah nyisain waktu untuk baca dan review!

**Dhien Sachulez**: Si Tenten mana tau Kolombia di mana, Ms. Melodyca Benedict Sachulez. Dia kan kaga mudeng geograpi! Dia malah ngira Kolombia di Srilanka (itu mah Kolumbia ya?)! SaiIno-nya dah abis! Ga ding canda. Ngapain lo pake ngimpi David Cook segala!? *goncang-goncang Dien* Lo kan David Archuleta forever!? Andre forever!? Dimas *woy nama mantan gue lo pake-pake!* forever!?

**kawaii-haruna**: Makasi udah review! Ga papa kan yang penting kamu udah R.E.V.I.E.W. Hehe.. GaaSaku..? Liat aja! Ga mau spoiler! *sapa suru ngasi hint di chapter 5?* Sasuke tuh minta maaf ke Sai karena Sasu udah berprasangka buruk ama Sai sebelom ini, cemburu ama Sai.. begitulah. Nyanyi dong! Oo.. Sasu ketauan *alaynya keluar*..!

**cattleya. queen**: Makasi udah review! Akh, catt-chan juga suka lupa ya? Sama dong! Tentang tur lukisan Sai bikin geli? Emang bisa ngelitik? *jayus* Ember! Sasu kan emang born to be a stalker! Gabungan ama Shino aja sana, beli peralatannya dari Shino! Ehehe.. gara-gara aku suka nganalisis ampe minim begitu (salah satu dampak suka nonton CSI ya begini nih), maka si Sakura kena getahnya deh. Ahaha..! Benarkah? Saku kan loading dulu. Nah! Karena itu! Menurut aku, semakin pahit cokelat, aku makin suka! Bwakakak..!! Aneh ya aku? Makanya aku tergila-gila banget ama dark chocolate *padahal dulu ngga suka banget*. Apalagi semakin tinggi persen-nya kan, semakin low fat dan semakin sehat! Makanya aku demen yang pahit banget! 60% ngga pahit lah menurutku. Aku aja pernah makan yang 70% masih manis kok! Apa lidah aku aja yang anti pahit ya? Si Sasu tingginya sekitar 185, berarti Naru ya.. 183. Pake patokan "tunanganku" tuh! Si Eddie Cahill kan 180-an cm *ga penting, tau*. Tinggi banget kan mereka?

**miyu201**: Makasi udah review! Adanya GaaSaku atau tidak bisa diliat disini.. SaiSaku sih emang bukan pairing yang aneh. Cuma Sai emang lebih enak diliat ama Ino. Oke, selamat taun baru juga! *telat*

**oondagubrakitachi**: Makasi udah review! Tau lo ah, alay-ness-nya keluar lagi. Sudahlah..

**Darbi Arks XIII**: Makasi udah review! Iya, iya, engkau ngegenapin. Tu kan NaruSasu main basket keren. Kalo NaruSasuSai gimana? Ato NaruSasuSaiNeji? Serasa nonton film? Ahaha.. Kalo aku yang baca, kok kayaknya monoton abis ya? Kayak tulisan Edward? Hoo.. sama-sama cakar ayam, ya? *digraok Sasu sama Edward* Bulan April ini, nak..

**foxlady mage ludlumyctsm**: Makasi udah review! Ya oloh nama belakangmu.. Masa kenTHUD sih? Nyambung aja! Gaara mantannya Saku? NGEK NGOK. Salah. Wehehe.. Cinta segi.. berapa? Enem? *gaplok* Tiga doang si yeee..

**GiNa - Chan Qrey**: Makasi udah review! Hoh? Harus, ya? Haha, oke deh. Aha.. makasi banyak! Oke oke ini apdetannya.

**Queen of the Seven Seas**: Makasi udah review! Oke ga papa kok. Boleh boleh, silahkan! Kasi aja tu bunga yang banyak ke Sasuke! Tau kok, tau. Hahaha!

**Gina Chan Qrey**: Makasi udah review! Ya ampun kamu sampe nge-review dua kali.. tapi makasi banyak lo, ya!

**Furukara Kyu**: Makasi udah review! Oke, sekarang udah kok. GaaSaku? *ngibrit* Maybe.. *bisik-bisik* Jangan salahkan saya kalau jadi melenceng dari inti cerita nantinyaaa..! Oh? Engkau baca dua kali? Saya terharu.. MAKASI BANYAK YA! Iya nih, UTS. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, review kamu menggenapkan loh. LAP YU!! *asbak _landing_*

**neeChan neeChan Amane**: Makasi udah review dan selamat datang di FFN! *basi woy!* Eh? Engkau juga ampe baca ulang-ulang? Wah wah, kalo beneran, saya terharu (lagi) loh. Makasi ya!

**Arigatou yang udah review chapter 5! Ketawa-tawa tau aku baca review-review kalian! Mana tengah malem lagi!**

**Ayo, sama-sama nyanyi! "Oo.. Sasu ketauan!" *digeplak*  
**

**Ya udah, inilah CHAPTER 6!**

**P.S: Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Sebenernya ide dari Aika ama Darbi itu bagus, cuma yang nulis Helen sih.. Tau sendiri dong gimana otak Helen jadi blank kalo udah di depan keyboard. Jadi asal nulis aja deh. Gomen!**

**

* * *

**

**The Language of Flower**

**By: Inuzumaki Helen  
**

**Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon, Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Main characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Timeline berantakan, Gaje, Minim deskrip  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sixth Stem: Busted  
**

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tidak mungkin. Pasti orang lain, asal bukan dia!" kata Sakura. Ia terus mengulang kalimat tersebut sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bukan dia, bukan dia, bukan dia," ulang Sakura. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sebuah pigura berwarna pink muda di atas _nightstand_. Di dalam pigura tersebut terdapat sebuah foto. Ia dan Ino.

"Ino.." gumam Sakura. Ia lalu cepat-cepat menyambar handphone-nya dan menelepon Ino.

"Halo..?" terdengar suara Ino, sepertinya dia mengantuk.

"Ino, aku ada 'berita' penting," kata Sakura.

Terdengar grasak-grusuk di seberang telepon. "Oh ya? Apa?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Pertama, mobilku dicuri. Oleh berandalan," kata Sakura sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Benarkah!? Sudah lapor polisi?" tanya Ino.

"Belum."

"Kau mau aku..?"

"Tidak usah."

Hening.

"Lalu yang kedua?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Yang kedua.." Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "Tentang _secret admirer_-ku," lanjutnya.

"Oh! Ceritakan semua tentangnya! Memang kenapa dengan _secret admirer_-mu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, tidak yakin apa dia harus membeberkan hal tersebut kepada Ino. Tapi, Ino sahabatnya. Dan Sakura suka menyebutnya _'Mind reader'_, karena kadang Ino terlihat bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, um.. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku dan Sasuke menjaga tokomu, Sasuke mendapat SMS dari kakaknya bahwa kakaknya akan berkunjung, maka Sasuke pergi ke _mini market_ membeli bahan makanan. Dia mencatatkan beberapa nama bunga beserta artinya," kata Sakura.

"Baiknya dia.." kata Ino.

"Aku. Belum. Selesai. Bicara," kata Sakura. Ino, yang baru sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu memang tidak suka diinterupsi, langsung diam.

"Nah, catatan itu aku bawa di tas, untuk jaga-jaga. Tadi sewaktu pulang, ada bunga baru di terasku. Aku membaca isi kartunya. Dia meminta maaf atas kesalah pahaman minggu lalu. Aku amati tulisan _secret admirer­_-ku dengan seksama. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihat tulisan seperti itu. Akhirnya aku mengambil catatan Sasuke dan mendekatkan catatan dan kartu ke mataku. Ternyata memang mirip," kata Sakura.

Di seberang, Ino membulatkan matanya. "Memang mirip tapi.. tidak sama kan?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Cara Sasuke menulis huruf 'l' kecil sama dengan cara _secret admirer­_-ku menulis huruf 'l' kecil. Cara Sasuke menulis huruf 'n' kecil sama dengan cara _secret admirer­_-ku menulis huruf 'n' kecil. Cara Sasuke menulis huruf 't' kecil sama dengan _secret admirer­_-ku menulis huruf 't' kecil," kata Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas. "Kau.. tidak berpikir.."

"Ino, aku rasa Sasuke adalah _secret admirer­_-ku," jelas Sakura.

Hening lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Ino?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Kau hanya merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah secret admirer-mu kan? Kau tidak yakin?" tanya Ino.

"Tapi bukti-buktinya sudah terpapar di depanku. Tulisannya benar-benar mirip dengan tulisan secret admirer-ku!" kata Sakura tidak percaya dengan ketidak percayaan Ino.

"Kan bisa kebetulan saja?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Apa itu tadi? 'Kebetulan'?

"Ino," panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura, nadanya antara nada memancing dan pura-pura manis. Suaranya menjadi tinggi.

Di seberang, gantian Ino yang mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja tidak!" Ino tertawa. Dari suara tawanya, Sakura bisa mendeteksi bahwa Ino sedang _nervous_. "Kenapa tanya?" tanya Ino.

"Habis kau.. sudahlah tidak usah. Aku mau mandi dulu," Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Dan cepatlah kau lapor tentang mobilmu itu, Sakura," kata Ino, nadanya memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya. Sampai besok," kata Sakura. Sebelum Ino sempat membalas, Sakura sudah memutuskan line. Ia menutup flip handphone-nya dan meletakkan handphone-nya di atas sebuah nightstand di samping kirinya dan duduk diam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengeluarkannya sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua. Ia mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula, menghadap depan, dan menyapu rambutnya ke belakang. Ia kemudian mengambil ikat rambut dari samping pigura dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Ia kemudian beranjak dari sisi tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk.

* * *

"Halo? Sakura-chan?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura. Namun, Sakura masih diam. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Tatapannya mengarah ke anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman, namun sorot matanya kosong.

"Sakura-chan!!" teriak Naruto. Sakura masih bengong.

Naruto berdecak sebal. Padahal ada anak yang meminta bantuannya dengan PR Bahasa Inggrisnya, tapi karena Naruto bukan ahli di Bahasa Inggris, maka ia meminta bantuan Sakura, yang sekarang sedang bengong di teras belakang Daycare.

"Sakura, ada Sasuke tuh!" teriak Ino dari jendela lantai atas (jendela kamar/kantor Ino tepat di atas kepala Sakura). Mendengar itu, sontak Sakura mengedip kaget.

"Eh, di mana?" tanya Sakura gelagapan. Ia mendengar Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak dari lantai atas. Di belakangnya, Naruto juga sedang tertawa kencang. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain pun menghentikan permainan mereka, hanya untuk menonton kedua sensei mereka tertawa dan seorang lagi sensei mereka yang mukanya sedang memerah. Tunggu. Did I just say 'blushing'?

"Makanya.. kerjaan jangan mikirin Sasuke melulu!" sahut Naruto, masih tertawa. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. Sasuke dia bilang?

"Naruto! Apa sih!?" Sakura memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto.

"Ino sudah cerita tentang kejadian kemarin. Turut berduka cita atas mobilmu," kata Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, seperti sedang berdo'a. Mukanya ia buat sesedih mungkin. "Tapi, ada yang lebih penting lagi!" serunya tiba-tiba, melepas katupan tangannya dan ekspresinya berubah seketika. "Kau sudah tahu siapa secret admirer-mu? Ino tidak bilang siapa dugaanmu semalam.."

Ah, _secret admirer_..

"Oh, itu, ya? Cuma dugaan sih.." jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya? Siapa 'dugaanmu' itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura.

"Dugaanku itu, ya.." Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Sasuke."

Kalau saja Naruto sedang minum, mungkin semua minuman yang masuk ke mulutnya sudah ia semburkan.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba tertawa, namun ia harus mengakui bahwa suara tawanya yang dipaksakan berbunyi seperti suara seekor gagak yang sedang tersedak.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan Sasuke lagi!" kata Naruto. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu, siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Uh-oh.

"Eh, kau tanya aku siapa _secret admirer_-mu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ti-tidak tahu. Mana aku tahu..!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berkeringat dingin dan sesekali melirik ke jendela di ruang tengah.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa! Pokoknya bukan Sasuke! Cek saja alibinya!" seru Naruto.

"Cek alibi.. Memang aku polisi?!" tanya Sakura dengan tampang sok frustasi. Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Yang jelas, _secret admirer_-mu bukan Sasuke. Bagaimana aku tahu tentang ini? Karena aku bekerja sama dengan secret admirer-mu!" kata Naruto sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Lah? Katanya kau tidak tahu!"

"Aku.. berubah pikiran?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Mencurigakan."

* * *

Sakura sedang membereskan beberapa dokumen di rak-rak di kantor Ino (si empunya kantor sedang keluar) ketika seseorang masuk. Sakura tidak menengok dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengurutkan arsip-arsip sesuai abjad.

"Ini."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menyodorkan sebuah tiket panjang berwarna hitam dengan gambar sebuah bola basket oranye di sisinya. Kalau tidak karena gambar itu, Sakura sudah mengira itu adalah tiket pesawat terbang.

"Buatku?" tanya Sakura lugu sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Memang kepada siapa lagi aku sodorkan tiket ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

"Ah.." Sakura menerima tiket tersebut. "..Terima kasih?" Basket bukan 'hal'nya. Bisa dibilang olahraga bukan 'hal'nya. Ia lebih suka menari. Tunggu, itu olahraga, 'kan?

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itachi bilang dia beli tiketnya kebanyakan. Tapi aku ragu dia benar-benar tulus mengatakan itu," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengernyit. Maksud?

Sasuke membaca kerutan di wajah Sakura dan menghela nafas. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Besok, Konoha Rangers lawan Suna Riots. Aku jemput kau di rumahmu pukul 6 sore. Pertandingan mulai pukul 07:10," katanya sambil berbalik. "Dan tolong bawakan.. pentungan misalnya."

Hah?

"Bu-buat apa?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Mungkin aku butuh untuk menggetok kakakku," jawab Sasuke santai. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

* * *

Baju, _checked_. Rambut, _checked_. Isi tas. Handphone, _checked_. Lipbalm, _checked._ Bedak, _checked._ Dompet, _checked_.

Sakura memandang gadis di dalam kaca. Gadis itu balas memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan-akan Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bukan dirinya. Sakura menghela nafas. Ini memang _bukan_ dirinya. Buat apa ia berdandan sampai membawa kosmetik ke pertandingan basket? Lipbalm masih tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bedak? AC-nya 'kan tidak akan mati. Ia harap..

Pukul 17:57, begitulah yang tertera di layar handphone-nya. Ia dengan cepat melakukan _final check-up_ dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah teras belakang. Tidak ada bunga. Bodoh. Ini hari Jum'at. Masih ada enam hari lagi. Itu pun kalau bakal ada bunga lagi.

Entah sejak kapan, BMW Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan rapi di depan rumahnya. Kacanya yang berwarna hitam pekat membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat Sasuke. Ia mengecek jam tangan pink-nya. Pukul 17:59. Setidaknya ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan menampangkan ekspresi marah ketika ia naik nanti.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. Matanya tidak lepas dari _speedometer_.

Diam. Sakura menunggu.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bodoh. Untuk pertama kali sejak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sakura sekilas.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Tangannya menyentuh perseneling. "Kau bawa pentungannya?"

Sakura memberinya tatapan campuran antara 'plis-deh', 'oh-ayolah' dan 'kukira-kau-hanya-bercanda'. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tidak."

* * *

"Sasuke! Kau datang!"

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan 'yaiyalah-masa'-aku-mau-membuang-tiket-gratis-menonton-Rangers'. Sakura mengikuti dari belakang Sasuke. Ia sempat merasa khawatir akan hal 'saltum'—salah kostum, namun ia lega ketika pakaian yang ia pakai—_bootcut jean_ hitam dan _V-Neck Elbow-Sleeve_ sertasendal teplekemas—masih bisa membaur dengan pakaian orang-orang di situ. Maklumlah, tidak pernah ke pertandingan olahraga.

"Kau bawa Sakura juga, ya?" Sebuah suara muncul dari balik tubuh Itachi. Itachi menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan berdiri di belakangnya. Perempuan itu kemudian menangkap tatapan bingung yang diberikan Sakura dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Hai, aku Konan, teman Itachi sejak SMA," ujar Konan, mengangkat tangan untuk berjabat dengan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Konan.

"Itachi sudah cerita banyak tentangmu," ucapnya. Di belakangnya, Itachi tiba-tiba membelalak. "Yang katanya kau adalah calon—"

"Waiwaiwaiwai.. WAAAII!!" seru Itachi tiba-tiba. Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wai.. Gigiku sakit?" Dan orang-orang pun kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Itachi berjalan mendekati Konan dengan langkah berat. "Jangan umbar-umbar! Dasar tukang gosip!" semburnya.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan pada—" Suara seorang lelaki itu tercekat ketika ia menatap Sakura. Mata Sakura pun membulat.

"Kau 'kan—Apa yang kau—Bagaimana—"

"AAH! KEMBALIKAN MOBILKU..!!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Lelaki berambut oranye itu kaget dan langsung berlari ke belakang orang yang sepertinya temannya itu, yang berambut putih. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin marah. "Dasar PENGECUT! Cepat kembalikan mobil_ku_!"

"Itu, ano.. Itachi, kok dia bisa ada di sini, sih?" tanya si Rambut Oranye. Itachi hanya diam menatap temannya itu, sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi, adiknya cepat tanggap. Sebelum Sakura sempat mencapai si Rambut Oranye, Sasuke menghadangnya dari depan dan memegang pundaknya, menenangkannya.

"Sakura.."

"Dia, Sasuke! DIA.." Sakura menuding jari telunjuknya ke arah si Rambut Oranye. "..Yang merampok mobilku!" lanjutnya. Dan seketika, Itachi, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, seseorang berambut merah, seseorang dengan aksesoris venus-flytrap dan seorang lagi yang bertopeng, menengok kearah Pein beserta dua orang temannya, yang bercadar dan yang berambut putih. Sebagian dengan tatapan bingung, sebagian dengan memicingkan mata.

"Pein.." Suara Konan terdengar mengancam. Pein bergidik.

"Pein, kembalikan mobil Sakura," kata Kisame.

"Senpai, kau 'kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencuri lagi," kata sebuah suara yang agak terpendam. Ah, dari yang bertopeng.

"Yah.. Habis kalian tidak mau meminjamiku duit!" sanggah Pein.

"Tapi, Pein.." Untuk pertama kalinya, orang berambut merah itu bersuara. "Kau 'kan baru dipinjami sejuta oleh Itachi seminggu yang lalu."

Hening.

"Pein, kau apakan semua uang itu?" tanya Konan curiga.

"Pein habiskan semua untuk berpesta dalam semalam, padahal sudah kucegah," ujar Si Cadar. Seketika, mata teman-temannya membulat.

"PESTA?!! Satu juta ryo untuk PESTA?!" seru teman-teman Pein (keluarkan Si Cadar dan Si Rambut Putih). Pein makin menyembunyikan mukanya. Semakin Pein menyembunyikan mukanya, semakin tajam juga pandangan yang diberikan teman-temannya.

Dengan segala keributan itu, Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan, langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju kursi mereka. Sakura memberi Sasuke tatapan tidak setuju, memandang ia belum selesai dengan pencuri mobilnya itu. Tapi, ia langsung mengurungkan diri untuk memprotes ketika mengingat Sasuke yang sudah marah seperti apa. Lagipula, Sakura tahu kalau Konoha Rangers adalah tim basket favorit Sasuke. Kalau menunggu orang-orang tidak jelas itu mendebatkan bagaimana Pein sanggup menghabiskan satu juta ryo untuk pesta dalam semalam, Sasuke bakal mengamuk gara-gara pertandingan sudah mulai. Ah, iya, pertandingan mulai 2 menit lagi.

* * *

Pertandingan telah usai. Ia tahu Sasuke memang meletakkan basket di tempat teratas dalam daftar olahraga favoritnya, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat sisi Sasuke yang energetik ketika mendukung Rangers. Ia seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Ternyata 7 tahun berteman dengannya belum cukup untuk mengenal Sasuke luar dalam.

Ketika bel pertanda pertandingan telah usai, tanpa basa-basi Sakura menuruni tangga tribun dan langsung menghampiri bangku dimana Itachi duduk dengan teman-temannya. Masih ada urusan yang belum selesai dengan si rambut oranye dan dua pelayannya itu. Ia. Butuh. Mobilnya.

"Heh!" seru Sakura dari ujung bangku, membuat semua orang di barisan itu menengok ke arahnya. Sakura memutar matanya. "Bukan kalian. Si Oranye!" Dan Pein langsung bersiap kabur. Namun apa daya? Ia keburu ditahan oleh Kisame. Sakura tersenyum, puas dengan sikap kooperatif Kisame. Dan senyumnya tambah lebar ketika Kisame menyeret Pein menuju Sakura.

"Mobil," ujar Sakura singkat seraya menengadahkan tangannya. Pein mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mobil?" tanya Pein bingung. Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. Pein mulai _nyengir_ dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Euh, mobilmu yang oranye itu, ya? Sudah, ano.. Sudah kujual."

_Great._

Sebuah niat untuk mencekik Pein tiba-tiba terbesit di benak Sakura. Entah sudah berapa lama ia ada di belakang Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi dari leher Pein, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Pein untuk kabur. Tapi, lagi, apa daya? Itachi dengan klasiknya menjulurkan kakinya dan berhasil membuat Pein jatuh terguling-guling dari atas. Teman-temannya langsung turun untuk membantu Pein, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke memberi Sakura tatapan 'apa-lagi-sekarang'.

"Teman kakakmu itu.." Sakura berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Dia, berani-beraninya dia menjual mobilku," sambungnya, kali ini dengan mengatupkan giginya erat-erat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura seakan ini sudah keseratus kalinya Sakura mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Tatapan bosan. Ia memutar lehernya dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarik tangan Sakura menuju tangga turun tribun yang lain, menghindari gerombolan yang sedang mengerumuni Pein pasca jatuh dari tangga.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, agak curiga. Tapi, percuma saja bertanya. Sasuke tetap mengacuhkannya.

* * *

"Spitwall (1), grup pelukis graffiti favoritku."

Sakura memandang ke sekeliling mereka. Lampu jalan adalah satu-satunya penerangan. Di depan mereka, berdiri empat orang laki-laki. Satu memegang sebuah _handycam_—kelihatannya ia sedang merekam segala kegiatan teman-teman didepannya—dan yang tiga lagi sedang.. mencoret-coret tembok? Oke, jangan _norak_ begitu, Sakura. Mereka sedang membuat graffiti.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan anak-anak SMP, tapi usaha mereka untuk memperkenalkan graffiti dan menjadi terkenal patut diacungkan jempol," jelas Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya memperhatikan salah satu dari tiga anak laki-laki yang sedang menggambar. Kalau Sasuke yang membawanya ke situ untuk memperkenalkan tim _graffiti drawer_ kesukaannya, pasti ada makna terselubung.

"Dan.. kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura, dahinya mengerut. Untuk apa coba Sasuke membawanya melihat tim pelukis graffiti kesukaannya? Melihat graffiti saja Sakura jarang.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan menghela nafas. Dengan cuek ia berkata, "Iseng saja." Sakura memutar matanya dan berbalik menuju mobil. Sasuke melirik ke arah graffiti yang baru saja diselesaikan salah satu anggota Spitwall itu, dan berjalan menyusul Sakura.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura, yang tangannya sudah berada di kenop pintu mobil, mendongak menatap Sasuke. Ia menggeleng.

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja ini sudah.." Sakura menengadah menatap langit yang sudah hitam pekat. Ia menunjuk langit, terlalu malas untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas. Ia yakin Sasuke pasti mengerti. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya dan membuka kunci mobil. Setelah melihat kerlipan lampu pertanda kunci telah terbuka, Sakura dengan segera menarik kenop dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke mengikutinya lima detik kemudian.

"Ada uang kecil?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura, yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar mengamati berbagai graffiti yang telah dibuat oleh anak-anak itu, menoleh. "Untuk?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, seakan pertanyaan Sakura tadi adalah pertanyaan bodoh. "Untuk tol nanti," jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya dompet, secarik kertas ikut terbang keluar dan mendarat di kakinya. Sakura melontarkan sebuah 'oh' pelan dan menunduk untuk memungut kertas tersebut. Ketika tangannya berhasil menyentuh sesuatu, ia menarik tangannya dan mendapati bahwa yang digenggamnya bukanlah kertas struk tidak penting yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam tas, melainkan sebuah kartu kecil berwarna biru.

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit dan mendekati Sakura. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Coba dilihat saja," ujar Sasuke. Entah dia memang terlalu malas hanya untuk memeriksa atau apa, ia malah menyuruh Sakura. Sakura menyipitkan matanya pertanda tidak setuju. Tapi toh ia buka juga.

**_Sakura,_**

**_Seandainya kita bisa bertemu secara langsung, akan kuungkapkan apa saja yang kusukai dari dirimu. Namun, hanya melalui bunga lah aku bisa mengungkapkannya._**

**_-Anonymous-_**

Baru saja Sakura selesai membaca, ketika Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi Sasuke berhati-hati. Ia melirik Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sakura, yang masih menggenggam kartu itu, sedang menatap _dashboard_. Pandangannya kosong. Ia membeku. Hal ini tidak pernah ia harapkan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi walau fisiknya membeku, mentalnya tetap berjalan. Seketika, sebuah pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan sejak lama muncul kembali. _"Sasuke kah.."_

"Sasuke.." Sakura sepertinya telah mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya yang pergi tadi dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kartu itu. "Bisa jelaskan hal ini?"

To Be Continue~Pour Etre Continuer~Para Ser Continúa~Per Essere Continuare

Intinya: BERSAMBUNG!!

* * *

Chapter 6 selesaii..! Maaf udah nunggu lama, ya! WB soalnya nih. Sibuk pula. Ini aja ngetiknya nyuri-nyuri waktu tidur (baca: tengah malem). Chapter ini dari segi kualitas pasti paling buruk. Banyak yang ga pentingnyaaa~

Oh ya, yang gerakan Sasuke di tribun, yang "Ia memutar lehernya..." itu.. Tau Lee Donghae? Personil Super Junior? Nah, si Ikan Dodonghae itu kan suka banget muterin lehernya (secara, godek banget gitu), nah si Sasuke tuh ceritanya ngikutin Dodonghae gitu. Haha. Sasuke ngefans ama Donghae. Tapi entah mengapa Helen suka ama gerakan Donghae kalo lagi muter lehernya. Disitu doang dia cakep *ditendang fans Donghae*.

Glossary!

(1) Spitwall: Grup _graffiti drawer_ dari sekolah temen Helen. Kebetulan salah satu anggotanya Helen kenal dan Helen udah minta izin sama mereka biar namanya ditampangin di sini. Yang mau tau lebih banyak tentang Spitwall, klik: www (dot) spitwall (dot) co (dot) cc.

Mohon maaf atas segala typo dan kawan-kawannya.

Eh, tunggu bentar! Belom selesai ding! Mau buat poll lagi. Hehe.

**Mau bagaimana akhir TLoF nanti?**

**a. Happy ending**

**b. Sad ending**

Untuk Sad Ending, Helen udah punya plot. Untuk Happy Ending.. sepertinya harus diolah dulu. Tapi, terserah yang nge-vote! Mau yang mana pilih dah ntar hasilnya diumumin di chapter depan. Oh ya, sekalian sama hasil poll yang dulu, ya? Karena MUNGKIN chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Kenapa terakhir? Karena Helen males bikin epilog (ga nyambung). Tapi kayaknya dua chapter lagi deh, ga tau juga ah. Sebodo teuing.

Oke, tolong vote, ya! Arigatou!

Sebelom abis, Helen mau nyanyi-nyanyi geje dulu. "Selamat ulang tahun jomblo setahun tiga bulan, selamat ulang tahun jomblo setahun tiga bulan, selamat ulang tahun jomblo setahun tiga bulaaann~.. selamatulangtahunjomblosetahuntigabulan..."

See? Geje.

Dan sebelomnya mo treak dulu: **"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, DINDANDRE!!"**. Yah, walo masih sebulan juga. Semoga lo ama Andre selalu langgeng, ya, **Dhien**! Oiya, sebulan.. PEJEEEE..!! NGUTANG LO, YEN! *balik nontonin Suju*

_April 14, 2009,_ _8:48 pm_  
This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen**.


	7. Dissapointment

The Languange of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS!

Helen syok. Serius. Nulis ini dini hari jam setengah 1 lebih 15 bukan obat buat syok Helen ini. Mentalku sudah tidak kuat. Tidak kuat menahan semua beban ini. Aku sudah TIDAK KUAT! Pergi kau, penghancur rumah tangga! (ini sinetron apa curcol?) Anyway, intinya Helen lagi syok, dan karena ngga tau kapan syok ini bakal sembuh (kemungkinan tahun depan sembuhnya), jadi Helen selesaikan aja chapter 7-nya. Jadi, jangan salahin Helen kalo cerita chapter ini bener-bener penurunan drastis. Salahkan VIRUS SIALAN PEMAKAN DATA!! Yang mau tahu Helen syok karena apa.. _**l****et's just say that it involves my KPop data.. and TLoF documents**_**. _By my statement earlier, you get the picture._** Terlalu menyedihkan untuk diceritakan. Mulai chapter ini, ngga ada lagi review reply karena memakan terlalu banyak tempat, harap dimengerti (?).

* * *

**The Language of Flower**

**By: Inuzumaki Helen  
**

**Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon, Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Main characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Timeline berantakan, Gaje, Minim deskrip  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Seventh Stem: Dissapointment  
**

_"Sasuke.. Bisa jelaskan hal ini?"_

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang di telinga Sasuke, padahal ia tahu perempuan di sampingnya tidak lagi membuka mulut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah dari mulutnya, tapi ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat Sakura takut.. dan melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan berbeda. Tapi, hey! Ia seorang Uchiha. Mengapa kebekuan menjalar sampai otaknya? Ia tidak bisa berpikir.

"Sasuke?" Suara lembut Sakura memecah keheningan yang telah wujud selama dua menit terakhir. Laki-laki di tempat duduk pengemudi itu membuka matanya perlahan, matanya lurus ke depan.

"Pulang." Satu kata simpel. Hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan Sasuke di detik itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Tentu, ia tahu arti kata 'pulang' (_geez,_ demi ikan Anchovy di atas pizza!), tapi definisi Sasuke tentang 'pulang' itu bisa berbeda di situasi seperti ini.

"Ayo pulang saja," ucap Sasuke, sambil memutar kunci dan men-start mobilnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat gadis (umur 23 masih bisa disebut gadis kah?) berambut pink di sampingnya mengangguk perlahan. Sasuke tersenyum di dalam hati. Kalau ia bisa mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumahnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit, itu akan menutup mulutnya dari segala pertanyaan. Sayang, rumah mereka masih berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Tapi tak apa. Setidaknya di menit itu ia tidak dibombardir oleh Sakura.

* * *

Kalau keheningan bisa membunuh, Sasuke sudah mati sedari tadi. 20 kilometer mereka lewati tanpa ada yang angkat bicara. Ia melihat bibir Sakura terbuka sebentar, lalu tertutup lagi. Terbuka, tertutup lagi. Begitu terus setiap satu menit sekali. Sasuke tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Kalau ada yang ingin dia bicarakan, keheningan ini sudah berhenti menyiksanya, 'kan?

Secara refleks, tangan Sasuke memutar setir ke arah kanan, ke arah rumah Sakura. Sakura menguap kecil. Sepertinya ia mengantuk. BMW silver itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar pink rumah Sakura. Rumah kecil itu jadi berwarna hitam karena lampu-lampunya belum dinyalakan. Tapi, sepertinya pemikiran bahwa rumah gelap gulita adalah sasaran empuk para pencuri tidak mengenyahkan Sakura dari mobil Sasuke. Gadis itu tetap duduk di atas jok, diam dan seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, ini, punyamu." Sakura menyerahkan kartu berwarna biru muda yang sejak 30 menit digenggam oleh tangannya. Sasuke mengambilnya tanpa banyak bicara. Sakura menguap lagi.

"Menurutku kita harus bicara," ujar Sakura.

"Nanti, kau butuh istira—"

"Tidak," potong Sakura. Ia menoleh 90 derajat ke arah Sasuke. "Sekarang."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat di matanya. Antara tidak percaya hanya secarik kertas bisa mengubah eskpresi Sakura 180 derajat dengan, ekspresi paten seorang Uchiha Sasuke, malas. Hanya secarik kertas, kenapa masalahnya sampai harus bicara serius? "Oke." Sasuke melepas _seatbelt_-nya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas, berusaha berpikir kalimat apa yang patut ia keluarkan di setiap nanometer kubik karbon dioksida yang ia hembuskan. "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini, setiap hari Kamis, aku selalu mendapat setangkai bunga dengan kartu yang terlilit di tangkainya?" Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi manusia di depannya. _But the latter just sit still_. "Aku kemudian tahu bahwa setiap bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda. Tahukah kau dimana aku tahu arti bunga-bunga itu?" tanya Sakura, berharap Sasuke membuka mulutnya, atau paling tidak menggeleng. Tapi Sasuke tetap datar.

"Aku—"

"Tahu dari aku. Aku mengerti," potong Sasuke. Mulut Sakura tetap terbuka. Orang di depannya memang aneh. "Dan inti sesi curhat ini adalah...?"

_'Curhat, dia bilang?' _batin Sakura. _'CURHAT!?'_

"Apa ini terlihat seperti curhat menurutmu?" tanya Sakura, agak sedikit jengkel dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut ayam itu hanya mengangkat bahu, yang menghasilkan mata Sakura memicing. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar arti internasional dari kata 'curhat'."

Sasuke memutar matanya, pandangannya kembali kepada tangannya yang masih berada di stir. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting, turun saja."

"ADA," seru Sakura, dan menekankan satu kata bertiga huruf itu. Matanya melototi wajah Sasuke.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Lima detik..

Lucu juga ia bisa menghitung detik yang berlalu ketika hal-hal penting yang lain menunggu untuk diperhatikan oleh pikirannya.

"Tidak ada yang penting," ujar Sasuke, singkat, dan menunjukkan fakta bahwa ia-pemilik-mobil-dan-penumpang-wajib-turun-sekarang.

"Aku menahan nafas selama 12 detik karena kukira kau akan menjelaskan semuanya," Sakura berbicara lagi, dan hembusan nafasnya yang keras terdengar di keheningan malam. "Kau sedang bermain rahasia denganku disini, Sasuke." Lipat tangan di dada.

"Oh, aku bermain rahasia denganmu setiap saat," ujar Sasuke, tatapannya kembali mengarah ke arah figur di samping kanannya. Atas pernyataannya itu, kontan mulut figur itu terbuka lebar.

"Jadi kau yang merusak hiasan natal dua tahun lalu?!" tanya Sakura, sedikit terkejut seorang Uchiha bisa merusak. Sedikit, karena lambat laun, Uchiha Sasuke telah terkontaminasi sifat-sifat Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bukan, itu Naruto."

"_Would you stop it?!_ Ini tidak akan membawa kita kemana-mana. Aku mau penjelasan tentang kartu kecil biru yang sedang kau genggam erat-erat itu, Sasuke," kata Sakura, menunjuk kepada kartu yang, memang sedang Sasuke genggam erat-erat. Hm.. gugup, Uchiha?

"Kartu ini ada di mobilku—" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian detik ia membisu. "—karena kartu ini jalan sendiri dari tempat dimana hanya Tuhan yang tahu, dan mendarat disini. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, toh ia tidak bersalah." Penjelasan konyol, ia tahu. Ia hanya bisa berharap sang Haruno terlalu polos untuk mengerti arti sebenarnya.

"Kartu benda mati."

"Tepat sekali. Dan benda mati tidak ikut campur urusan orang. Kau, Haruno Sakura, memintaku untuk pulang cepat dan disinilah kita, tepat di depan pagar rumahmu, tapi kau tidak mau turun sama sekali. Kau—" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Kumpulan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan? "—jatuh cinta dengan jok mobil-ku, ya?"

Dan itu berhasil. Gadis itu merengut sebal dan membuka pintu. "Akan kutagih penjelasannya sampai kau menjelaskan dengan jujur!" ucapnya, ketika seluruh tubuhnya telah utuh berada di luar kendaraan silver itu. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek, yang membuat Sakura tambah jengkel. Dan membuat Sasuke berpikir akan reparasi pintu penumpang besok. Berbicara, apalagi meminta penjelasan yang benar, kepada Uchiha Sasuke tidak semudah membalikkan truk 180 derajat. Bercekcok dengannya seperti berjalan di atas benang kusut yang tak ada habisnya. Itulah kekuatan silat lidah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Thursday, 7:15 AM. Time recorded._

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghela nafasnya sembari tangannya sibuk merapikan segala kerutan yang wujud di rok hitamnya. Hari ini hari Kamis, hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Setidaknya, ia harap setangkai bunga yang diberikan oleh 'pangerannya'—mulai sekarang ia akan menyebutnya seperti itu—akan meringankan beban hatinya. Tsk, seperti hatinya ada beban saja.

Ia keluar kamar untuk mendapati teras belakangnya kosong, tidak, maksudnya belum, ada tanda-tanda bunga. Sepertinya sore atau malam baru 'paketnya' akan datang. Menyapu pikiran-pikiran tersebut keluar dari otaknya, Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar. Kalau tidak cepat, ia akan ketinggalan bus menuju daycare. Kehilangan mobil memang menyakitkan, tahu?

* * *

_Thursday, 7:35 AM. Time recorded._

Perjalanan dari rumah ke daycare dengan angkutan umum ternyata memakan waktu lebih cepat dari bayangannya. Ia kira ia akan sampai dalam waktu satu jam. Oke, ia hiperbolis, tapi ia benar-benar berpikir begitu. Turun dari bus (haltenya bersebelahan dengan daycare), ia langsung disambut oleh Kankurou yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, kakaknya mengejar di belakang.

"Kembali kau kesini!"

Kankurou bersembunyi di belakang sensei-nya secepat mungkin. Sakura memandang Kankurou aneh. "Kau. Apa lagi yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Sakura, Temari telah berada di depannya.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat PR Temari-neechan dan aku tersandung dan, dan, dan... aku menginjaknya sampai robek.." ucap Kankurou agak pelan.

"Kau APA?"

"PR-ku robek, sensei. PR-KU ROBEK!!"

"HEI SUDAH DIAM!!"

Hening.

"Masuk. Sekarang. Kalian kakak-adik, memang sudah hukum alam kalian bertengkar, tapi tolong jangan disini. Kalau tidak, Ino akan menghajarmu," kata Sakura. Kedua anak itu lantas bergidik ngeri dan masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba akur lagi. Kekejaman Ino memang sudah terkenal.

* * *

_Thursday, 9:30 AM. Time recorded._

Setelah mengurus PR anak-anak yang masuk sekolah siang, kelima sensei itu berselonjor ria di ruang tengah. Sakura bahkan terlalu letih untuk memikirkan soal tagihannya kepada Sasuke.

"Anak-anak sudah pulang. Sekarang kita yang pulang, ya, Ino." Tenten berdiri dan mengambil tas hijaunya. Ino menghabiskan air di gelasnya.

"Ya, ya. Pulanglah. Besok jangan telat lagi, ya." Tenten mengangguk. Setelah beberapa lambaian, pintu pun tertutup.

"Ino, aku bantu kau dengan dokumennya, ya?" Naruto berbalik badan menghadap gadis yang disebut. Ino berpikir selama sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. Dalam hitungan detik, keduanya telah sampai di lantai atas, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri di bawah.

"Kau mau ke taman?" ujar Sasuke setelah selama beberapa menit tidak terdengar suara dari ruang tengah. Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk. Masih lupa soal tagihan. Terlalu letih. Taman bisa jadi ajang _refreshing_.

* * *

_Thursday, 9:45 AM. Time recorded._

Taman Konoha adalah taman dengan nama yang sangat tidak kreatif. Namun, tempat itu adalah salah satu tempat terindah yang pernah Haruno Sakura kunjungi. Dan sekarang disinilah ia berada, dengan temannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia senang berada di taman kota tersebut, adalah karena banyak bunganya. Ia belum bilang kalau ia suka bunga, kan?

"Oh iya. SASUKE!" Sakura berseru. Seruannya seakan dapat membuat pohon bergoyang, kalau saja pohon tidak sekeras itu. Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ya?" Buka telinga. Agar bisa dengar.

"Kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan padaku. Dan jangan berlagak bodoh, aku tahu kau tahu apa yang aku maksud," ujar Sakura, agak sedikit berseru.

Alis pemuda 23 tahun di depannya bertaut. "Kukira sudah kujelaskan padamu."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Penjelasan macam apa itu? Kartu yang jalan sendiri? Tolonglah, Sasuke, aku bukan anak TK dengan segala fantasinya," ujarnya.

"Mungkin lain kali."

Itu tertanam di tanah 'jengkel'. Serius.

"Kau—"

RRR! RRR!

"HP-mu bunyi."

"Aku tahu!" _Answer_.

"Halo?"

_"Sakura, kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku? Di taman. Kenapa?"

_"Oh? Taman Konoha? Aku juga disana."_

"Benar? Wah.. bisa sama, ya? Kau dimana?"

_"Tunggu, tunggu, sepertinya aku bisa melihatmu."_

"Kau jangan coba-coba—"

_"Terlambat."_

_End._ Apa. Maksudnya?

"HEI!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura dari belakang. Gadis itu kontan melonjak kaget. Kepalanya berputar untuk melihat siapa yang telah memeluknya.

"Gaara! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, sudah kubilang berkali-kali!" ucap Sakura seraya mengurut dadanya.

"Maaf." Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Sasuke, yang ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. "Siapa ini, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Gaara, ini Sasuke yang aku ceritakan itu." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan, Sasuke, ini Gaara..." Oh, ini yang namanya Gaara. Tapi, Gaara itu siapanya Sakura? Berbagai pikiran melintas hanya dalam hitungan _nanosecond_ sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus. "... tunanganku."

* * *

_Thursday, 7:00 PM. Time recorded._

Haruno Sakura tidak mengerti lelaki. Sasuke menjadi diam setelah ia diperkenalkan kepada Gaara. Dan ia diam saja ketika Gaara membawa Sakura pulang. Geleng-geleng. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka, apalagi Sasuke.

Dan sekarang dia sudah selamat berada di rumahnya tercinta. Dan, oh. Apa itu?

"Bunganya sudah datang!" seru Sakura riang. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu teras dan mengambil bunga tersebut. Carnation kuning? Bunga yang bagus. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Tak ada kartu kali ini. Sakura mengernyit. Aneh.

"ADUH!"

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah semak-semak di dekatnya. Apa tadi ia baru dengan suara 'aduh' dari sana? Berhati-hati, ia berjalan menuju semak-semak, hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mirip buah durian di sana. Tak ada bau buah durian, lagipula mana ada buah durian yang bisa—

"Naruto?"

Figur di semak itu mendongak kaget dan _nyengir_. Gigi putihnya terlihat jelas di kegelapan malam.

* * *

"Jangan salah sangka, ya. Aku BUKAN _secret admirer_-mu. Aku hanya.. semacam kurir. Begitulah."

Kalimat itu terus terulang selama 2 menit terakhir. Itu terus yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sakura sudah bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak mereka masih memakai popok, dan ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Jangan anggap remeh aku, Naruto. Aku tahu kau mau bilang sesuatu."

"Aku hanya mau bilang bahwa aku hanya..."

"Kurir, aku mengerti. Ada yang lain lagi, bukan?" Sakura memancing pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu, hanya dalam hitungan detik yang bisa dihitung dengan kesepuluh jari, menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kalah. Sakura tersenyum. Sahabatnya memang _ember_ _bocor_ yang dapat dipercaya.

"Oke, oke. Singkirkan senyum itu, seram melihatnya. Pertama, kau tahu arti bunga Carnation kuning?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng. "Carnation kuning. Arti: Kekecewaan."

Alis Sakura mengernyit. "Mengapa dia harus kecewa denganku?"

"Nah, itu dia. Jadi, asal-usul bagaimana aku bisa jadi kurirnya adalah..."

To Be Continue~Pour Etre Continuer~Para Ser Continúa~Per Essere Continuare

Intinya: BERSAMBUNG!!

* * *

ADALAH..?? Tak tau lah. Nanti aja. Okeeey inilah chapter 7 yang bener-bener gaje karena: 1) Saya masih syok. 2) Saya lagi UTS. 3) Saya buru-buru. Chapter ini udah ga jelas, singkat, minim deskrip, bertele-tele.. Jah, segala kelemahan ditumpahin kesini. Udah ah, saya mau tidur dulu, besok terakhir UTS.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY FISHY TOCHAN!**

Yep, hari ini ulang tahu **Lee Donghae** yang ke-23. Ah, papa saya. Jiahahaha.

Maaf bila ada typo dan kawan-kawannya.

Review, please?

_October 15, 2009, 8:58 PM._

This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen.**


	8. Secrets Unveiled

The Language of Flower

Summary: "Pernahkah kau mengerti apa arti dari semua bunga yang kukirim padamu? Jika digabungkan, bisa dijadikan sebuah kisah." SasuSaku. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hey hey HEY! Saya kembali membawa barang abstrak ini! Kaget liat TLoF nongol di halaman satu? Jangan. Karena ngga ada yang bisa diharapkan disini.

Seperti biasa, chapter ini dipenuhi oleh keputusasaan, keabalan, kesingkatan dan ketidakjelasan yang ditumpahkan semua oleh sang authoress. Ditambah PM. OH MY GOD SUN!! Tapi, yah.. di kelas saya ada **Changmin** sih, ngga apa dah (wee yang sekarang ngga sekelas ama Changmin) (eternal magnae kurang ajar minta dikulitin).

And minna-san, PREPARE FOR A SURPRISE! Walaupun saya yakin udah banyak yang ngira =.=' Tadinya mau buat jadi _surprise**s**,_ cuma saya sadar akan kelemahan saya dalam hal ide, maka saya stop di kata _surprise_ tanpa plural. Oh well. Kejutan itu juga hasil dari baca berton-ton YunJae, YooSu dan HoMin (yes, I read HoMin and I love them) fluff.

* * *

**The Language of Flower**

**By: Inuzumaki Helen  
**

**Inspired by: Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand by CommitedToKiba and Dandelion Pergi Ke Langit, Doraemon, Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Main characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Timeline berantakan, Gaje, Minim deskrip  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Eight stem: Secret(s) Unveiled  
**

_Thursday, 7:20 PM. Time recorded._

"Jadi, yah.. intinya, _secret admirer_-mu itu.." Naruto membentuk keempat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di tangannya menjadi dua buah tanda petik, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Manik gadis di hadapannya melebar, antara masih berusaha mencerna kisah yang baru saja sahabatnya ceritakan dan tak percaya. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah pucat itu.

"Ternyata. Pantas saja." Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Alisnya bertaut, matanya memeriksa Naruto. "Lalu, suratnya dimana?"

Kali ini giliran alis lelaki di hadapannya yang menyambung. "Surat? Kartu kecil maksudmu?" tanyanya polos. Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mengangguk tak sabar. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan sang _secret admirer_ tulis. Naruto melakukan hal sebaliknya, ia menggeleng.

"Dia tak memberikannya padaku," ujar lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya sang gadis, memajukan tubuhnya. Sang pujangga sepertinya sudah mencium ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Tumben, sih. Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa," ucapnya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi. _Ia mengajak perang rupanya,_ pikir sang Haruno. _Tidak, tidak!_ Geleng-geleng. _Apa-apaan itu, perang? Kau berlebihan, Sakura._

"_Well,_ kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Penyamaranku sudah terungkap, aku tak bisa melapor yang sebenarnya pada 'bos'-ku itu," ujar Naruto seraya berdiri.

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang hal ini, ya. Kalaupun kau akan disiksa, bilang saja aku yang memaksamu untuk cerita!" Sakura terlalu sayang dengan sahabatnya untuk membiarkannya disiksa sendiri. Seandainya mereka berdua sedang ada di sebuah komik, akan muncul efek suara jangkrik dan sebuah keringat besar turun dari belakang kepala Naruto.

"Dia, _pujangga_mu itu…" ejeknya, menekan kata 'pujangga' secara sengaja. "…tak akan menyiksaku, apalagi membunuhku. Selama aku menyimpan semuanya rahasia, kau, aku, dan sofamu itu akan selamat sampai dunia kiamat." Meracau.

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik. Ia puas dengan jawaban sang kurir, walaupun hiperbolis juga. Ia segera mendorong sahabatnya itu keluar dari rumahnya, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan menutup pintu. Ia bisa mendengar sumpah serapah samar-samar dari balik pintu, tapi ia tak peduli.

* * *

_Friday, 8:00 AM. Time recorded._

"Saku...RAAA~!!" sang pemilik daycare berteriak sembari berlari akan memeluk Sakura. Refleks, Sakura menghindar. Ino cemberut.

"Apa?"

"Kita kurang orang hari ini," ujar Ino.

Sakura melepas sepatunya. "Kenapa?"

Ia bisa mendengar sahabatnya itu menghela nafas. Ia sudah bisa mengira. "Tenten. Dia diajak Neji jalan-jalan keluar kota. Tadinya tak kubolehkan tapi dia memaksa. Aku kan jadi tidak enak," keluhnya. Tuh kan.

"Empat juga tidak apa, Ino," jawab sang Haruno sembari melepaskan sebuah bola di tangan Chouji yang (lagi-lagi) akan dilahapnya.

"Tapi aku juga banyak kerjaan, Sakura," protes Ino. Sakura memutar matanya. Ini dia. 'Kerjaan' yang ia maksud paling hanya membuka-buka dokumen secara asal dan sisanya digunakan untuk menelepon Sai. Kalau masih ada sisa, mungkin mencari cemilan dan menonton TV atau main komputer, sama sekali tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berkutat dengan keganasan anak-anak di lantai bawah. "Dan kita tidak punya pekerja cadangan."

"Yah.. telepon seseorang yang kau kenal saja."

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak kenal seorang pun selain kami?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudnya.. aku ada kerjaan. Sebagai wakil manajer yang baik, kau akan menelepon orang untuk mengganti Tenten, ya." Kaki kanan si pirang sudah naik ke anak tangga satu. "_I love you!_" Dan pergilah ia ke dunianya sendiri di lantai atas. Sahabatnya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kelakuan Ino yang kadang bisa menjadi kekanakan. Mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari tas, pikirannya berputar di beberapa gambar, mencari siapa kiranya yang bagus untuk urusan ini.

Gambar satu; Hinata. _Hinata? Ah, dia pasti sibuk. Menjadi editor itu bikin pusing, tambah begini dia bisa bunuh diri nanti._ Hinata, coret. Gambar dua; Lee. _Lee? Hm. Dia pasti senang dikelilingi semangat anak-anak muda. Ah, ya, dan semua anak pulang meneriakkan, "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" dan aku harus siap dipanggang para orang tua._ Lee, coret. Gambar tiga; Gaara. _Gaara? Pasti sibuk. Tapi, katanya hari ini dia libur? Tapi dia kan tidak suka anak-anak?_ Gaara, co—

"TUNGGU, TUNGGU JANGAN DICORET DULU!!" Tanpa sadar, Sakura berteriak, menerima berbagai tatapan aneh dari anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan menatap layar handphonenya. Sebuah nama dan sebuah nomor. Tanpa pikir panjang, ibu jarinya memencet tombol hijau itu.

_"Halo?"_ Gaara. Tak ada kata menunggu dan ditunggu dalam kamusnya. Nada dering pertama baru berbunyi setengah dan dia sudah menjawab. Kadang Sakura bertanya dalam hati, entah tangannya yang sangat cepat mengangkat telepon, atau ia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menunggu seseorang untuk meneleponnya?

"Gaara?"

Diam_."Ya?"_

Menghela nafas, Sakura mengutarakan maksud ia menelepon. "Daycare kekurangan orang. Tenten diculik Neji. Dan kau tahu seberapa bebalnya Ino. Ia menyuruhku untuk menelepon seseorang untuk membantu di Daycare hari ini."

Orang di seberang sepertinya sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura, dan intinya.

_"Dan kenapa kau meneleponku?"_

Ah, sudah ia duga. "Orang-orang yang muncul di kepalaku sebelum kau hanyalah orang-orang sibuk. Dan, kau bilang padaku semalam kalau kau ada libur hari ini..." Tangannya mulai memainkan ujung roknya, gugup. Ayolah Sakura, kau tidak sedang mengajak Gaara untuk kencan! Itu tugas Gaara sebagai lelaki, ngomong-ngomong. "...jadi—" Ia pasti menolak. Dia kan anti manusia kecil bertitel bocah.

_"Oke."_

Tuh kan. _Wait, what?_

"A-apa?"

_"Aku bilang 'oke'. Baiklah. Iya. __Ne. _Da. Sì. Sim. _ Mau bahasa apa lagi?"_

Sakura tergagap. Ada yang salah dengan Gaara hari ini. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orangnya sendiri ketika sudah bertemu. "O-oke. Kalau begitu, kesini secepatnya, ya. Kutunggu."

_"Hm."_

Dan berakhir begitu saja. Serius, ada yang korslet di sirkuit Gaara.

* * *

"GAARA?!"

Angguk.

"Dia anti anak-anak, kau tahu."

Angguk lagi.

"Maksudnya, kenapa harus dia?"

Angkat bahu.

"Dia bisa melempar anak-anak kalau dia tidak—"

Terpotong. Dan bel berbunyi. Ingin keluar dari percakapan tidak jelas ini secepatnya, Haruno Sakura berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu. Tersandung sedikit, namun akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya. Tersenyum lebar, ia mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang," ujar Sakura, sembari Gaara melepas sepatunya. "Kami semua bisa menangani ini, jadi kalau mau kau bisa—"

"Aku mau menemanimu bekerja." Suara Gaara sangat pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Maaf?"

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap gadis dihadapannya. "Aku mau menemanimu bekerja." Kali ini suaranya lebih keras, dan lebih tegas. Walaupun ia bisa mendengar ketegasan di suara pemuda itu, Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu." Sakura mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mendahului Gaara. Gaara mengikuti dari belakang. Tiba-tiba, Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menatap Gaara. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi Gaara. "Terima kasih."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis untuk mata orang biasa, namun Sakura bisa melihatnya. Gadis itu balas tersenyum dan kembali berjalan, lupa bahwa ia tadinya mau bertanya apa yang salah dengan Gaara hari ini.

* * *

Anak-anak lebih liar hari ini, entah mengapa. Namun yang lebih aneh adalah bagaimana Gaara bertahan menghadapi anak-anak yang berlarian mengelilingi rumah dan hampir saja menghancurkan meja kalau tidak dihentikannya terlebih dahulu. Dan ia tak pernah mengeluh. Ia mengerjakan semuanya. Tanpa senyum, mukanya masih datar, namun ia dengan sabar melepas Chouji yang sudah mau menggerogoti kaki meja kayu di dapur tersebut dan melerai Kiba dan Shino yang saling lempar peralatan tulis ke muka masing-masing.

Dan yang lebih aneh daripada semua ini adalah Sasuke. Dia tampak lebih.. diam, hari ini. Oke, biasanya ia memang pendiam, namun kadang ia masih menjawab jika anak-anak bertanya padanya, bahkan tersenyum kecil. Sekarang? Ia bahkan belum mendengar suara, bahkan dengungan, keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sejak Sakura membawa Gaara ke ruangan tengah untuk bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto, Uchiha itu seperti dikelilingi aura yang lebih gelap dari biasanya. Sakura hanya bisa menautkan alis.

* * *

"Lelah?" Sakura tersenyum, menawarkan segelas air kepada Gaara, yang sedang duduk di teras belakang. Gaara mendongak dan mengambil gelasnya. Menggumamkan sebuah 'terima kasih', ia meneguk seperempat air di gelas putih itu.

Anak-anak telah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka, dan jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6. Sudah waktunya pula bagi para sensei untuk pulang, namun Sakura memutuskan untuk membantu Ino dengan arsip-arsip terbengkalai yang bahkan tak pernah bosnya itu sentuh. Naruto telah terbang pulang ke rumah, dan ia tak melihat Sasuke, karena itu ia mengasumsikan bahwa orang itu sudah pulang. Sakura duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Ada yang salah denganmu hari ini, ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau tanya?" Gaara bertanya balik, matanya tetap memandang lurus kearah pagar. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau aneh hari ini." Ia bisa merasa Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya walau ia tak melihat. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, kau tidak suka anak-anak. Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengambil tawaranku untuk membantu disini?" Ia ikut menaikkan satu alis, memandang Gaara.

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Salah, ya, kalau aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari liburku denganmu, walau dengan menangani hal yang tak kusukai?". Orbsnya memandang manik hijau Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Oke, aku tak akan mengeluh lagi." Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara.

"Neji dan Tenten hari ini—" Frasanya terpotong, seperti mencari kata yang tepat untuk selanjutnya dilontarkan. "—besok kau dan aku, mau?"

Kalimat itu dengan serta merta mengangkat kepala Sakura dari bahu Gaara. Ia menatap Gaara, bingung. "Tapi, aku kira liburmu hanya hari ini?"

"Aku dapat tiga hari libur," ujar Gaara, mengangkat tiga jari tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Katanya karena aku sudah bekerja dengan baik. Semacam itulah."

"Oh, itu bagus! Mungkin aku bisa memaksa Ino untuk melepasku besok. Hari ini kan Tenten sudah." Sakura tersenyum membayangkan Ino yang cemberut karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sai, dan menunduk memandang tangannya. "Kau pakai cincinnya?"

Gaara memandang tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin putih melingkari jari manisnya. "Kau sendiri tidak pakai?"

Sakura memandang Gaara tidak percaya. "Lah, kan kau yang mau semua ini rahasia?" katanya, sengaja mendesis agar orang dalam radius lebih dari dua meter tidak bisa mendengar. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara. "Sekarang kau mau beri tahu aku mengapa kita merahasiakan ini?"

Hening. Sakura bisa mendengar nafas Gaara yang teratur, sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Kapan-kapan," ucap Gaara akhirnya. Sakura memukul lengan Gaara pelan.

"Besok!" Dia terdengar lebih ke memohon daripada hanya bertutur. _She put on her best pouting face, and it worked._

Gaara menghela nafas, sadar dirinya telah kalah. "Besok," ulangnya. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai bercerita tentang Tenten yang meneleponnya ketika sedang merapikan arsip Ino.

Dua meter. Dua meter adalah jarak yang memisahkan mereka, Sakura dan _secret admirer_-nya, yang sedang menguping (dan mengintip) dari balik pintu.

(saya tau saya selalu lebai dengan bagian ini, karena itu saya bikin simpelnya aja:)

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

I know I sucked. Kill me! *bangs head on keyboard* Aish, me and my desperation. Bagi orang sepintar Akamaru, pasti langsung ngerti apa maksud chapter ini. Bagi yang sepintar Shikamaru, pasti udah tau endingnya kayak gimana. Chapter ini pendek, tapi cukup penting juga. Ah, otak saya ngga bener jam 4 pagi =.=

Pengen tau kenapa saya meletakkan '_Time recorded_'? ISENG *shot*! Saya juga ngga kasi begituan di moment-moment terakhir, ngga usah dipermasalahkan soal itu.

Dan memandang hari ini jam 4 pagi tanggal 2 Januari, jadi..

**Otonjoubi omedetto, oonddangkoma! (oondagubrakitachi)**

saengil chukkaeyeo, unnie-dongsaeng! coretyangbarudapetMANGDOONGIE!coret

Dan, wow. Saya ngerjain fic ini dua tahun. DUA TAHUN BISA PERCAYA GA SI LO?!! *kicked* Well, ini chapter comeback saya. Ehem. Semoga suka (AMIN!).

Seperti biasa, maafkan kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawannya. Kalo ada typo, bilang nanti saja koreksi. Kalo ada yang ngga jelas, bilang juga nanti chapter depan saya jelasin (kalo review pake account FFN, ya saya reply :P).

Saya ih, UN dua bulan lagi malah ngerjain beginian. Yang mau UN (termasuk saya) **HWAITING, YA!**

Ya ampun, saya bacot banget, ya? Ocehan ga penting semua. Tolong skip aja ocehan ngga jelas saya ini. Tapi, saya kangen loh nulis beginian di akhir chapter, bahkan udah gitu saya— *dibekep Wookie*.

So, review please?

_January 2, 2010, 4:00 AM._

This story belongs to **Inuzumaki Helen.**


End file.
